


【内幻】那个男人是个娼妓

by bingjiayimai



Series: 那个男人是个娼妓 [1]
Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Build
Genre: Abortion, M/M, Mpreg, pregnant Himuro Gentoku
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 15:04:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 69,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19211905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bingjiayimai/pseuds/bingjiayimai





	1. Chapter 1

KTV包厢的门被紧紧锁上了。

冰室首相家的公子倒在沙发上，从音箱里不断播放的品味很差的歌曲也没能把他吵醒。桌上放着吃到一半的草莓巴菲，不用凑近就能闻到甜腻而怪异的香气。

位高权重的大少爷比起想象的更加没有警惕性，在包厢里因为不明原因昏睡过去都不能引起他的怀疑，或许是因为被保护得太好的原因。当然这样的确是非常方便的一件事，尤其是在图谋不轨的前提下。

冰室幻德的皮带被很快解开了，丢在地上的时候发出金属碰撞的响声，他并不是第一次被做这种事情了，甚至在裤子被全都脱下来的时候都没有皱眉。不过这位少爷的品味比想象中的要不好……又或者说是奇怪一点，至少这个年纪的人该穿的底裤大概不是这个花纹的，和一本正经的西服搭配起来实在有点难以理解。

当然，那也是无关紧要的事情。

挤出的润滑液沿着鼠蹊缓缓流淌下去，又被抹在了肌肉分明的小腹上，啫喱质感的润滑液反射着灯光。接着耻毛也被润滑液弄得纠结在一起，一直潜藏在其下的性器缓缓抬起头来，圆滑的顶端还是粉红色——说出来的话，甚至有点好笑。

被玩弄着性器的时候冰室幻德发出了沉重的鼻音，混杂在房间里的声音中并不算明显。从头部缓缓分泌出一点透明的前列腺液来，他似乎更喜欢被稍微粗暴些的对待，指甲搔刮着马眼的时候他的腰也会跟着挺起来。继续这么玩弄下去肯定会射精，但是真是这样清理起来会非常麻烦。

冰室幻德似乎并不排斥被套上安全套，哪怕是被刻意拉着套口的边弹了他一下也没有影响他的勃起，睡梦中格外真实的反应是扭动着腰让自己可以靠近正在抚慰他的手。在体温的影响下润滑液早已开始融化，将他的穴口打湿。

用无礼一些的话来说，冰室幻德的屁股大概从来没有被人玩弄过，本来就不是派上这种用途的地方在插入一根手指的时候尚且畅通无阻，在插入第二根的时候就已经能够感觉到阻碍了。柔软的肠壁层层叠叠包裹上来，仿佛要将侵入体内的异物挤出去，却又更像是要把那两根手指更深地吞吃下去一般。

当触及前列腺的时候，冰室幻德的呻吟声变高了不少，在睡梦之中格外坦诚于欲望的人挺起了腰，双腿也更加分开了。将一条腿挂在沙发背上之后他的后穴就完全暴露在了他人眼前，褶皱被撑开一些，润滑液在穴口有些起泡。

更加进入的地方虽然说不上多么干涩，但是比起被良好润滑过的地方还是存在某些阻碍的，于是更多的润滑剂被挤了进去，液体过分冰冷的感觉让他的肠壁继续蠕动着收缩，将手指更加绞紧，仿佛有些恐惧的样子。不过正是因为这样在插入第三根手指的时候并没有受到多大的阻碍，在搅动的时候发出了咕啾咕啾的响亮水声。

三根手指一起在后穴当中出入的过分鼓胀的感觉令冰室幻德的声音越发明晰了起来，这样的呻吟几乎可以被称作是放纵了，KTV的歌声已经停了下来，正回响在整个房间里的只有他一人的声音。很快的，他就因为前列腺受到的过分刺激而第一次射精了，避孕套的顶端鼓起来一块，在其中都是浓稠的精液。

要处理掉这些并不是什么困难的事情，不过明明是个有钱有权的人家的少爷竟然还能有这样的“质量”说出去说不定也不会有太多人相信。虽说的确，冰室大少爷也没有传出过多少和人有关系的绯闻，潜规则失败倒是据说不止一次。

仅仅从恶趣味的角度来讲，这些精液完全可以全都给他灌下去，只不过被发现了还是会带来麻烦，所以只能尝试着让他喝一点点。空出的另一只手蘸取一点液体之后将手指强行塞进了他的嘴里，在睡眠之中的人并没有排斥的反应，反而自行吮吸了起来，仿佛在吃什么美味的东西一样。

那么继续也是可以的事情了，反正没有什么抗议的模样，不过说句实话，这样一边被人玩弄着屁股一边又吃着自己精液的样子实在是有点色情。融化的润滑液顺着手指从穴口一点点流淌出来，从被扩张和磨蹭得发红的地方能够看到里面不断蠕动着的软肉。

胡须也被嘴角溢出的唾液沾了一些，看上去就花了不少时间打理的胡子变得乱七八糟，之前在上面还带着一点芭菲的奶油，给人以一种想象的空间。如果有机会能用到他的嘴才是最好的玩法，尤其是在看到他代替首相发言的时候。

就算是被男人插入也没有醒来，或许在其中的确存在着被好好润滑了的原因吧，不过除此之外应该还有别的原因。至少睡着的冰室幻德是非常坦诚于欲望的类型，只要感觉到舒服就会乖乖顺从。

被撞击到敏感点的时候他的脖子会无意识向后仰，暴露出跳动的血管，肠壁也会情不自禁地收缩起来，即使隔着安全套都能感觉到温热的体温。如果不是怕清洗起来不方便引起不必要的麻烦的话，直接插入或许会更加令人愉快，毕竟这样能够直接感受到他现在湿热的内部。

冰室幻德的双腿不断摇晃着，一只鞋已经掉落在了地板上，另一只也因为过分的冲撞而摇摇欲坠，他的脚趾蜷缩起来，将棉袜勾住。他的身体在沙发上一点点滑开，又被紧紧掐住腰拉回来，被狠狠插到最深处的时候声音都跟着颤抖了，从眼角一点点滑落着快感带来的眼泪。

明明是男性却因为男性给予的快感而发情的模样实在是令人愉快，让人不由期待他清醒的时候会给出怎样的反应。说不定一开始还会骂骂咧咧，之后就被欲望卷进去像条母狗一般扭动着自己的屁股求人操得更深——就像是现在一样，在睡梦当中都想更靠近一点。

水声在整个房间中蔓延，因为话筒的原因甚至从喇叭里传出来，冰室幻德很快又被操射了一次，装满精液的安全套摇摇晃晃的挂在软绵绵的性器上。被留下的照片记载了这一切，甚至包括他被过分撑开，摩擦到了红肿的后穴。过多的润滑液被挤出来，在入口处变成了白色粘稠的泡沫，然而即使是这样，他的后穴依旧在渴求更多的侵犯。

等到结束的时间到来的时候，他的肛口已经被操干得不像样了，幸好之前好好做了润滑才不至于出血。抽出性器之后的穴口无辜地张开着，还朝着空气轻轻吮吸，仿佛尚且不满足一样。用湿巾擦干净后面之后帮他穿上了裤子，然后像是之前一样让他把精液喝下去，冰室幻德被摆成了一个不舒适的姿势，等他醒来之后说不定会以为只是自己睡姿造成的影响让自己身体不适的。

接着，KTV包厢的房门终于被打开了。


	2. 番外1

番外1：

冰室幻德被外星生物一把提溜起来，按在了摩托车上，甲胄和坐垫碰撞发出响声，他的肚子被压住了，让他错觉自己被人射进腹中的精液也要因为这样的举动流出来。早知道过来兴师问罪之前先洗个澡就好了，这样的思绪一闪而过，然后又落在了身后的evolto的身上。

说句实话这种状况给人的感觉还是挺糟糕的，在东都的时候幻德就明白这个外星生物到底是一个多么恶劣的……或者应该说是“智慧生命体”，他兴师问罪的举动本就源于冲动，结果却因为战斗难以正常继续而被轻松地打倒在地。偏偏evolto用无辜的语气对他说自己并没有做什么，是他亢奋的荷尔蒙影响了骑士系统的正常工作。

冰室幻德不觉得evolto说了实话，可是无法解除变身的现实的确出现在他的面前，evolto的笑声带着几分可恶，他回身狠狠踢了过去，却被抓住了脚踝继续下压，似乎外星生物要将他固定在摩托车上一样。

他就不该信这玩意的任何一句话。

“嗯……”evolto的语气里似乎带了一点思量，不过更大的可能性是那只不过是错觉，“看在你这么不听话的样子的份上，我是不是该给你一点小小的惩罚呢。幻德？”

冰室幻德的全身都僵硬了起来，他知道内海身上有能够电击并且惩罚他的东西，如果evolto把内海叫来就太糟糕了。幸好外星生物并没有呼唤内海的举动，当然也可能是有别的想法——当然是有别的想法。

stalk装甲的手在他的屁股上抚摸着，带着一种令人毛骨悚然的姿态，装甲本身是利用系统诞生的科技产物，但是也不知道外星生物到底对装甲本身做了什么，有时候这层“衣服”给人的感觉就像是新的皮肤，或者说是皮肤的延伸一样。他曾经偷偷探索过，隔着装甲甚至摸不到自己的性器，但是又没有消失的感觉，非常异常，非常古怪。

似乎是察觉到幻德正在走神，evolto又笑了起来。

并不是石动的声音而是他的本音，这样的笑声倒真的有几分像是蛇，接着抚摸着他的手松开，另一只手将他的上半身更加按下去然后——

冰室幻德自己都没想到，自己居然会被打屁股。

evolto的动作像是没有带着任何色情的意味一样，巴掌一下下落在幻德的屁股上，空旷的场地中回荡着格外清楚和响亮的拍击声，顺着被击打的部位刺痛的感觉一点点蔓延开来。不可思议的感觉甚至在最初时盖过了疼痛，冰室幻德竟然一开始没有感觉到屈辱而是委屈，毕竟连他爸爸都没有这么打过他。

从伤害的角度来说这里并不是在战斗当中会被攻击的地方，但是侮辱的意味却比击打任何地方都要严重。冰室幻德很清楚evolto这样做到底是为了什么，但是无法正常驱动装甲就无法作出有力的反抗，evolto甚至抬起一条腿压制住他的双腿，似乎这样就能更方便一些。

他觉得自己的屁股说不定已经肿了起来，在痛楚的同时一种莫名的热度也在不断蔓延，被开拓过的后穴收缩着。而evolto的举动也变得莫名了起来，比起击打更加像是——爱抚，这个词语肯定是不合适的，但是的确有某些冗余的动作轻柔掠过，在某些莫名的地方。

他咬牙忍住屈辱与愤怒的感觉，手甲紧紧抠住摩托的坐垫。

刺痛之外的火热一点点侵袭进去，偶尔得到缓冲的间隙却因为疼痛的停止出现了意外的欢愉，冰室幻德觉得自己身体里的那些乱七八糟的液体说不定都流进装甲之中了。疼痛的喘息声从面甲之中传出，比起之前更多了几分低哑，显示的光屏黑了下去，他被关在无光的囚牢里。

而正是如此他才会觉得自己的触觉更加敏锐，evolto的每一次动作都被深深刻印在记忆当中，即便无法看见他依旧知道带着手甲的手是怎样狠狠落在自己身上的。

“对了，幻德，”外星生命的声音再次传入耳中，依旧是愉快的，“你可能不知道吧？假面骑士的装甲也是有生物性的，最开始是要对骑士们脆弱的部分进行保护，不过这样的做法反而造成了新的弱点。”

“弱点就在这里啊！”

昂扬的欢愉声音伴随着甲胄的侵入冰室幻德从来都不知道装甲有这样的开口，他就像是在被同时玩弄着后穴和性器一般，带着非生物质感的怪异物体侵犯着身体的感觉只能说诡异，他并没有感觉到疼痛，即便明显插入的东西，一次性三根手指比起其他的时候都要粗暴。

他忍不住发出一声惶急的喘息。

如身体内部被缓缓探索和撑开一般，他的双腿在压制之下颤抖着，evolto的手指弯曲起来，手甲锐利的尖端一点点划过内壁，一阵尖锐的快感在痛楚之中传来，冰室幻德觉得自己说不定是射精了，然而顺着甲胄的“缝隙”，那可入侵的开口缓缓滴落的是另外的东西。

evolto又短促地笑了，他抽出手指拍了拍rogue的面甲，将透明的液体抹了上去后才拔掉了满瓶。冰室幻德被他丢在地上，接着他踩住了幻德的脸。幻德可以看到在自己的双腿上挂着的水迹，但最明显的还是地面，透明的潮湿晕开一片，evolto居高临下地看着他。

“唔，幻德，”依旧是带着笑意和轻蔑的声音，“现在，为了不弄脏地板，你把自己流出来的水舔干净怎么样啊？”


	3. 番外2：鳄鱼的眼泪

番外2：鳄鱼的眼泪

鳄鱼看了一眼托盘。

鲜血淋漓的东西就连他们这些早就经历过了地狱的人都会感觉心头难受，偏偏母体自己露出了厌恶至极的冷酷眼神。不过想到那是就连知道了面前的敌人是曾经救过自己的忠实属下都能痛下杀手，甚至还因此更加兴奋的混账，这样的反应也算不上意外。

但是正是因为这样才让人更加的愤怒。

内海靠在门边看着披上风衣一步步走出病房的幻德，冷笑了一声，对方的身上依旧留存着密布的伤口，一部分是被打出来的，还有一部分是被人操的时候咬啮蹂躏出来的。stalk虽然允许他随时去医疗室治疗，他自己反倒是更想要留着这些痕迹一般，不到伤口影响战斗不会去治疗。

他是活该，内海想着，手指掰着门框才让自己冷静一点，不至于在幻德经过自己身边的时候狠狠一拳头揍下去。他的自控力在面对冰室幻德的时候总是容易消弭于无形，随意利用他人的家伙，把下属抛出去顶罪的家伙，差点杀了他的家伙，对忠诚之人毫无怜悯的家伙自然也不需要他的怜悯——即使他没想过要让冰室幻德流产。

evolto改造了幻德的身体是整个基地的人都知道的事情，明明应该是拥有特权的骑士在他们身边仿佛人尽可夫的娼妓也是事实，只不过没人知道在改造之后男人也会受孕，他又极少进行检查，以至于在发现身体里孕育胚胎的时候已经有了流产的前兆。倒也没有人会对内海说什么，即使造成现状的人是他，不过想到他们事实上也可能对怀孕期间的幻德做过什么，就没人打算继续这个话题了。

内海在研究所见到过鳄鱼的影像，母鳄鱼将自己的孩子高高抛起吃进嘴里，原本是自己的幼崽却化成了食物，在那个时候他就开始厌恶起了鳄鱼这种生物。现在看来冰室幻德变身为rogue的鳄鱼也是早有预兆，都是一样的生物，冷血无情，恶劣到令人窒息的地步。

他看着那块碎肉，曾经那也是一个孩子，不过不出生对那孩子来说说不定更好，毕竟不是每个孩子都会期待自己的父亲是个人渣的。只不过他还是打算调查一下这个孩子究竟是谁的，然后他要隔绝那个人……并非来自于理性的行为，他对于自己现在依旧存在着“占有欲”一类的感情而感到耻辱。

他不想承认自己曾对冰室幻德抱有期待。

然而当他去检测的时候stalk拦住了他，外星生命体笑着，用自始至终带着愉快的声音说——

内海，这可是你的孩子。

恬不知耻的话语之中没有任何对玩弄人心的愧疚感，自然，非人的生物也无需愧疚，他简直就像是洋洋得意一般说着一些内海不愿理解的话，毒蛇吐着信子。他说自己一开始改造就让幻德只能因为内海而受孕，毕竟内海看上去“不像是会对冰室幻德的肉体产生兴趣的人”，只不过“没想到居然能够这么快速的受孕，人类真是有趣啊”。他没必要说谎，内海知道。

他只和被改造之后的冰室幻德做过两次，一次是被撺掇的侵犯，插入早已被凌辱到神志不清的幻德的体内草草发泄，还有一次就是这次。这么说他亲手扼杀了自己的孩子，尚未具有形态的也不被人所知的孩子。

在怒火之中他打开了冰室幻德卧室的大门。

男人正在吃饭，修剪整齐的胡子早已变得蓬乱，腕骨支棱起来撑着萎靡的皮肤，内海盯着他，冰室家的少爷过去从没有这种颓然的模样，甚至现在无法闻到一直存在的须后水的香气。然后他抓住了幻德的头发，将沉默的男人的头颅狠狠砸在了桌子上。

鼻血滴落下来，这样的伤对于冰室幻德来说已经什么都不算了，他抬起眼睛盯着内海，眼神比起之前的任何一次都带着杀意。内海抓住他的头发把他甩到床上然后开始解着自己的皮带，内海觉得自己肯定是发疯了，不过发疯也好。

但是他的疯狂并没有成功，从未反抗过的幻德狠狠一拳打在了他的肚子上，内海倒在地上发出痛苦的悲鸣——在此前无论是谁进行的，无论是怎样的侮辱幻德都未曾如此激烈地反抗过，有血从他的裤管里流出，大约是尚未愈合的原因。

内海拿出了控制器，幻德的眼神过分可怖，他相信如果自己没能反击那冰室幻德说不定会不顾被stalk处理掉的风险变身杀了他，他必须自救。随着剧烈的电击冰室幻德倒在了地上，嘶鸣吼叫仿佛重伤的鳄鱼，内海觉得自己非常狼狈，甚至比起正在地面痛苦翻滚的幻德更加狼狈，他站起身来拍掉身上的尘土打算狠狠踢对方一脚，却忍不住想到赤红的血色。

他杀了自己的孩子。

即使那个孩子没有出世，就连完整的形态都还没有具备，在这样的环境当中流产是非常正常的事情，即使这次没有发生下一次也会发生，而且孕育孩子的母体是冰室幻德——正是因为孩子的母体是冰室幻德……

内海逃离得十分狼狈。

他无法看到捂着小腹缓缓起身的幻德，说到底监视器也不是二十四小时有人监管的，痛苦的感觉依旧残留在体内，然而那也不是幻德反抗的所有理由。冰室幻德看着自己的手，扯了扯嘴角，然后要求再送来一份食物，混杂着肉末的东西令他反胃，可是不能补充能量的话他就无法达到自己的目的。

在梦境之中又将增添一抹血色。

内海从未见过真正的鳄鱼，也没有看到过当鳄鱼将孩子含在口中之后会发生的事情，在到达安全地带的同时它们会张口，然后尖锐的，能将一切撕裂的齿列中幼弱的子嗣能毫发无损的爬出。只可惜鳄鱼的蛋被打散在地上，只能看到卵黄当中尚未成型的胚胎，而鳄鱼又是不能真的哭泣的，即使落泪也会被称为冷血的生物。

它只能等待黎明。


	4. Chapter 2

对于内海成彰来说，那本来应该是非常普通的一天。

去KTV找到正在消遣的冰室幻德，然后把人带回研究所去签署下拨研究经费的文件，对他来说根本就不算是什么罕见的事情，然而在尝试打开KTV包间大门的时候他立刻感觉到了不对劲，就算是隔音再好的房门也不能完全挡住音乐的声音，可是此时他却什么都听不到。

在向前台要来钥匙之后内海打开房门，映入他眼中的是从未想象过的，难以理解的景象。

包厢之中的陌生人一定没想过居然会有人进到这里来，于是急匆匆得从冰室幻德的身上离开，留下的是倒在沙发上，上半身尚且衣冠楚楚，只有西服略微褶皱，下半身却赤裸着一片狼藉的冰室幻德本人。因为骤然的空虚而扭动着腰，以至于发出略显不耐的声音。

在空气之中带着淫靡的气味——那是真实，自然也有部分源于想象，陌生的男人似乎想要逃离，却在下一瞬间被内海的枪指住了额头。内海确定自己在一瞬间是真的想要开枪的，只不过这样并非理性的做法被他摒弃了，现在杀人只会引发麻烦，倒不如把人送去实验室……只是心底依旧留存着怒火，这是绝对的。

和他一起来的还有两个守卫，的确，让机械兵把人押送回去，而自己也开车带回冰室幻德这样的做法是完全合理的，可他没有选择合乎逻辑的做法。他命令守卫先行押送男人回到浮士德的基地，自己“稍后就到”，对机器解释同样是不合理的行为，不过既然已经这么混乱了，那这样就好。

在冷空气充斥着包厢之前他关上了门，唯一的备用钥匙在他的手上，无论是谁都无法进入这个狭小的秘密空间。他低头俯瞰着冰室幻德，辅佐官并未对发生的事情有所觉悟，只是依旧处在昏迷一般的睡眠之中。

身为难波童子的内海成彰对于男性之间的“性爱”并不能说完全陌生，因为的确有同期的孩子为了特殊目的进行训练，只不过他的培养方向更加朝向科研，接着被冰室幻德聘用为秘书——此等履历在他脑中一闪即逝。

冰室幻德的双腿打开着，蠕动的内壁将润滑液挤出流淌在沙发上，侵犯他的男人为了“安全”并没有留下太多的痕迹，可是被情欲催逼的眼角泛红这一点就足够煽情。房间里过分闷热了，内海发现自己的脖颈上开始渗透出细细密密的汗珠，随着呼吸滑落下来。

被人亲吻到红肿的嘴唇微微张开着，齿列之间的是泛着水光的舌尖，在内海的大脑恢复正常的反应能力之前他发现自己已经把手指伸进了冰室幻德的嘴里。温热的口腔将手指完全包裹住，无意识中的吸吮反射和舌苔轻微的摩擦越发提高了室内的温度。内海忍不住拉扯了一下自己的领口，确信制服的确比应有的略微小了一些。

然而冰室幻德什么都不知道。

怀着一种诡秘的，甚至不知是否能用“情绪”形容的“心情”，内海用手指夹住幻德的舌头，柔软的肉块在指尖一次次滑落，那简直像是一场戏耍了。男士香水的味道扩散开来，混合着草莓芭菲的香气充斥着整个房间。

无法吞咽的唾液顺着嘴角一点点流淌下来，现在感觉到寒冷的幻德才并拢了双腿。内海欺身上去，用自己的腿压住了幻德的膝盖，隔着长裤都有一种灼烧一般的温度渗透进去，顺着神经一点点刺入脑髓。仿若精神都在高温之中缓缓溶解一般，此时此刻无论做什么事都是可以被允许的。

他抽出了手指。

挽留的舌尖拖曳出细长的线，然后慢慢断开在嘴唇上变成水珠，内海在幻德的脸上擦干净了手指，才慢慢抚摸上了幻德的双腿。那里早已被他人触碰，就像是幻德的后穴早已被人开拓，肛口似乎习惯了异物的入侵，被调教出来的内壁顺从地包裹着手指，传递着人体之内的温暖。

如此驯顺而近乎谄媚的反应，令内海错觉自己正在愤怒。

他解开了皮带，金属的扣子发出碰撞的声音，骤然失去了填充物的穴口有些委屈地收缩着，仿佛等待下一个物体或者下一个人将自己填满。内海出门的时候没有带安全套，综合来说一般人出门也不会随身携带这样的东西，不过既然这样也无关紧要——总而言之，是无关紧要的。

他的性器早已胀痛，内海并非对欲望毫无所求的人，只不过这样被欲望驱使着行动也是非常少有的事情。他扶住自己的性器抵住幻德的穴口，被撑开的地方吮吸着他的头部，作出仿若邀请的信号。那也的确是一个邀请，至少对于内海来说是这样，换做前一天，甚至前一小时，前一分钟的他都不会想到，自己竟然会将作为上司的冰室幻德按在沙发上——

从法律的角度上来说，他在强奸冰室幻德，这样的觉悟并未令他感觉到恐惧，亦或者恰恰相反，隐秘的欣悦如裹挟着蚂蚁的蜜糖一般充斥在胸腔。

内海握住了幻德的大腿根，他觉得自己的力气或许有点太大了，说不定会留下印记，然而那大概也是无关紧要的事情。关键在于冰室幻德，男人的身体内部温暖而柔软，在他动作的时候每一根褶皱都像是在吮吸他的性器，睡梦中的男人呻吟着，放浪形骸的模样与NightRogue或者首相辅佐官完全不同，若一定要进行比喻，那只能说这个男人宛若娼妓。

肉体拍击的声音再一次回荡在包厢当中，内海将幻德的身体调整为了另外的姿态，跪趴在沙发之上的冰室幻德的腰塌下来，让他的屁股翘得更高，更加方便了男人的侵犯。从撩起的衣摆可以看见他的脊椎，凹陷下去的线条带着一种特殊的——引诱他人撕咬的力量。可惜内海只能按住他的脖子，就像是交媾的动物一般。

大约从未被粗暴对待过的臀瓣在撞击和与耻毛的摩擦中微微泛红，第二天说不定会感觉到疼痛。冰室幻德的性器也被一下下的顶撞弄得摩擦到包厢里粗糙的沙发坐垫上，润滑剂将他身下的一块布面完全打湿，他发出动物一般的声音。

如同掌控一般的快感甚至在一时间盖过了性器带来的快乐。

内海架起了幻德的一条腿，向着早已柔软一片的后穴之中冲刺着，他能够明白自己的性器已经到了怎样将要爆发的地步，如同沉寂许久的火山——这样的形容并非指他射精的欲望。他看着冰室幻德的表情，皱着眉仿佛苦恼，又像是被卷入快感而辗转，被推进沼泽里一点点沉下去。内海觉得自己脸上的表情说不定也有些变化，不知道那是好事还是坏事。

从冰室幻德的身上传来香气。

男士香水和护手霜，衣物的柔软剂和须后水，冰室的少爷与浮士德的NightRogue，混杂在一起变化为深黑色的漩涡。内海空出的手紧紧抓住了幻德的手腕，那一瞬间他竟然产生了亲吻的冲动。

冲动只是冲动而已。

将这样的冲动打断的是冰室幻德的行为，在最初听到又鼻腔发出的宛如哽咽的呻吟时内海依旧以为那是生理性的现象。然而他看到幻德的睫毛缓缓颤抖，最初时睁开的双眼中满是迷茫，即便映照了内海的身影依旧像是什么都没有看到，等到眼神焦距后他的声音嘶哑，还带着不可置信的语气。

“内海……？”他说。

内海没有给他说下去的机会，他只是掐住了冰室幻德的腰，将一切的问题都转化为了更深的侵犯。他知道幻德的敏感点在哪里。之前的插入中他很清楚要怎样才能让幻德发出变调的声音，现在全都用来打断幻德将要出口的疑惑了。

一切疑惑都转化为变调的呻吟，冰室幻德的问题在被侵入当中破碎了开来，他的手指紧紧抓住沙发，几乎要抠出一个洞来。事实上习惯了享受快感的身体痉挛着，就像是他紧紧绷起的脚尖，他的腰挺直起来，声音仿佛哭喊。

他高潮了，精液落在内海的制服上。

内海将幻德抬起的上半身狠狠推回沙发上，捞起他的另一条腿，改为握住膝弯向内插入，冰室幻德的身体滑开又被捞回来，被内海的性器撞在最深处。每一次的冲击都只能引来更多的快感，在依旧处在不应期的身体里堆砌着，左右冲撞但是找不到出口。

透明的前列腺液一点点滴落下来，他伸手去抓内海的衣服，手指捏在袖子上，仿佛要将内海的手臂捏断一般，那更刺激了内海的动作。幻德觉得自己说不定要发狂了，他瞪着眼睛，身体颤抖着。

紧接着的是一道白光，他的双腿无力地垂下来，从大腿根部到脚趾的尖端都无法正常动作。冰室幻德倒在沙发上，只有性器还在一股股吐着精液，而他错觉自己的身体内部也要被内海的精液灼伤。

他想要靠自己站起身来，却又踉跄了一下，内海扶住了他又被他一下推开。冰室幻德的脸上青一块红一块的，表情非常难以形容，就算是内海也只能看出在他眼中灼烧起来的愤怒。

“你听着，”如同咬牙切齿一般的声音响起，“今天发生的事情你不准告诉任何人。”

然而，令内海预料之中又措手不及的是，冰室幻德只是说了这样的一句话。


	5. Chapter 3

在烦躁之中葛城巧将实验记录的表格丢在了办公桌上，把实验室的其他成员都给吓了一跳。他有些愧疚地点头致歉，然后将视线再次转移到显示屏中不断跳跃的数字上去。

情况很明显存在异常，冰室幻德已经一整天没有来到浮士德的实验基地了，虽然对方的工作态度的确不算多么兢兢业业，但是也没有到这种地步过。冰室幻德毕竟是浮士德的领导者，在之前也至少保证每天一小时以上的管理时间，从下属的角度来说他对上司的作为的确没有置喙的余地，但是谁管这个。他简单收拾了一下报告，确定不会有太大纰漏之后拎上外套就走出了大门。

冰室幻德与他的父亲冰室泰山并不是住在一起的，就葛城巧所知冰室幻德的私宅在东都最为高级的一片住宅区。他去到那里的时候并没有遭到门卫的阻拦，大约是门卫对他的样子也算不上多么陌生的原因。他很快就走到了冰室幻德家大楼的下方按响了门铃——他没有听到幻德的声音，不过电话的确是接通了而门也就此打开。

冰室幻德住在顶层，从落地窗看出去能够看到东都的许多地方，乃至天壁，巧漫无目的地发散着自己的思维，眼睛倒是一直盯着电梯的表盘。在一瞬间的失重之后示数稳定在了某一个数字上，他伴随着轻柔的乐声走出了电梯。

然后，他发现冰室幻德的房门并未锁上，灯光从门缝中透露出来，于地面延伸出一道光路。

巧疾步走到了门口，一只手推开门的同时他的另一只手已经握紧了手机准备报警，只是在看见房间里情状的同时他的手不由松开，手机落在柔软的宾客垫上，沉闷地响了一声。

Stalk，亦或者说外星生命体evolto用一只手钳制住冰室幻德的身体，空出的另一只手甚至向他打了个招呼：“ciao！”

因为骤然缺少的支点冰室幻德的身体摇晃了一下，只能用手指紧紧扣住Stalk的装甲，他单脚站立在地上，另一条腿着被Stalk紧紧抓住。由巧的角度他只能看到幻德光裸的，带着异常的红色与汗水的后背，拉长的腿肌和踮起绷直的足弓。那的确是不正常的事情，巧的大脑空白了一瞬间。

接着他才注意到两人接合的地方，没入幻德臀丘的是圆柱状的物体，看上去不像是生物的性器，大约是外星生命体特有的结构——在思维尚未恢复的时候巧只能依靠科学家的方式思考，下一个瞬间才注意到了在幻德身上留下的指印。

葛城巧一瞬间觉得自己今天没带腰带来真是失策。

“Stalk！”他狠狠挥拳上去，即使他知道自己的行为并不能派上任何用处，他的手说不定会立刻被Stalk挡下。然而外星生物并没有这么做，他只是用冰室幻德挡在两人之前，男人发出带着哽咽一般破碎的呻吟，巧发现自己根本无法越过作为屏障的幻德攻击到Stalk，他只能收回手。

Stalk笑了一声，摆出交媾的动作，他本不需要这样做的，这种行为只不过是对人类的模仿。幻德不断喘息着，也不知是润滑剂还是别的什么的透明液体顺着大腿淌在他那价格昂贵的地毯上。他身上不正常的潮红更加浓厚，那一定是外星生物做了什么，巧确信了这一点。

“你到底——”

“这件事情也不能全怪我嘛！”Stalk的语气中带着假装的委屈，好像自己并不是加害者一般，“我也不知道药量应该控制在什么程度，不过你看，幻德他露出了很不错的表情不是吗？”一边说着，Stalk的手松开，冰室幻德倒在了地上，发出一声吃痛的闷哼，接着他用手臂支撑着自己的上半身抬起头来，眼中满是情欲的迷茫。

巧连忙蹲下身去想把幻德扶起来，握住幻德汗湿的手臂的同时反常的高热顺着神经一点点传递到大脑当中，接着幻德的脸转向他，梳理整齐的头发早就变得混乱一片，黏在脸上几乎将冰室幻德的脸都挡住。他盯着巧的脸看了半天，看得巧都忘记了动作的时候才露出了恍然的神色：“葛城……你怎么在这里……”

“你这家伙……”葛城巧咬了咬牙，他看到在幻德的脖子上留存着的小小的伤口，就像是被蛇的毒牙咬了一口一般。他伸出手指去摸了摸这个伤口，由冰室幻德的口中又溢出断断续续的呻吟声来，沙哑当中甚至带了点甜蜜。

“为什么要干出这种事来！”巧扶着幻德，对方的精神明显有些异常，他能够感觉到布满汗水的，毛茸茸的头轻轻磨蹭着自己的脖颈，痒得他颤抖了一下。Stalk啧啧两声，又摇晃了一下手指，像是要吊起巧的胃口一般，过了一会儿才说：“也没什么，就是之前看到了他和内海上床有点好奇，就打算问问他要不要试试，不过他拒绝了之后我也还挺有兴趣的——然后就变成这样了嘛。”

葛城巧向来缜密的思维又混乱了一瞬间，他觉得自己无法理解外星生命体的逻辑，更加令他混乱的是身边的高热源，冰室幻德的声音当中带着无法疏解的痛苦，却又没有作出过多的特殊举动。下一刻Stalk一把抓过了冰室幻德，肉体和装甲碰撞发出响声，因为骤然靠近了冰冷的东西幻德颤抖了一下，他的手无力地推了推Stalk，又被掐着腰插了进去。

从性器的顶端滴落着稀薄的精液，昭示着之前冰室幻德就已经高潮了好几次的事实，巧很清楚现在的他就算是战斗也无法阻止一切的发生，但是他就是不能甘心就此离去。给他机会他一定会拉着幻德去冲冷水把正陷入情欲的家伙的精神给冲回来，只是现在没有这样的几乎。

“哦哦，葛城，你现在还不打算离开吗？”Stalk反而像是房间的主人一般，一边侵犯着幻德的身体一边说，“还是说你留到现在，是因为对他也有兴趣？我倒是不介意，这家伙大概也不会介意吧？”仿佛是为了佐证自己的话语一般，Stalk抓住幻德的头发逼迫他抬起头，让巧能看清他的表情。

如沉浸在情欲中逐渐融化的表情。

接着，在巧僵硬而无法动作之时，幻德的脸又被Stalk按了下去，外星生命体高高在上的声音响起，带着一点命令的口吻，声音中带着恶意翻滚的漆黑泥浆：“冰室小少爷，你的好属下葛城好像兴致不是很高嘛，你要不要帮帮他？”

开什么玩笑——这是巧想要说出的台词，然而出乎他的预料的是幻德确实颤抖着手准备去解他的皮带。在巧闪躲之前Stalk先一步抓住了幻德的双手，将两只手腕握在一起之后用力干了进去，冰室幻德的脸撞在了葛城巧的双腿之间，力道不是很大，只不过依旧是一种接触，Stalk用另一只手抚摸着幻德的脖颈，稍稍掐住了一点。幻德发出轻微的哼声，仿佛下一刻就要反抗了，可惜的是这样的下一刻并没有到来，Stalk笑着继续自己的话语：“用嘴也是可以的吧？”

咬住皮带的锁扣对于后穴正在被不断冲撞的人来说也是一件困难的事情，他的脸不断蹭过巧的双腿间，好几次几乎要咬住也失之交臂。巧的裤子被幻德的唾液打湿，紧紧贴在了性器之上，然后终于的幻德咬住了锁扣努力将其解开，他的舌头和嘴唇都因为摩擦而红肿了起来。

接着，幻德咬住了拉链，将巧的裤子拉开，隔着内裤将巧的性器努力含在了嘴里。

如果要让巧说一个感觉的话，那就是糟透了，不仅仅是看着自己上司给自己口交的感觉，还有冰室幻德的技术。他对冰室幻德从来没有什么性幻想，只有在知道对方拿实验经费去唱歌的时候有打人的冲动，更何况幻德很明显不知道怎么讨好别人，在被Stalk侵犯的时候更是如此，他的牙齿好几次磕到了巧的性器，若一定要说什么煽情，那就只有不断滴落的唾液和眼角因情欲而沁出的眼泪。

真是糟透了。

外星生命体观察着两个人的表情，人类实在是非常有趣的生物。冰室幻德的身体因为过多的高潮已经变得疲惫了，给出的反应也不如之前那般活蹦乱跳，然后他将视线转移到了巧的身上。他很清楚葛城巧正在策划着杀死自己的事情，不过他也在策划找到属于自己的变身器和净化满瓶的事情。

冰室幻德被他放在了沙发上，在欲望中好不容易得到解放的人喘息着，全身都软成了一片。Stalk打了个响指解除了变身，属于石动惣一的容貌展露出来，中年的男性微笑着，舔了舔自己的嘴唇。

葛城巧觉得自己可能是出现了幻觉，除此之外没有什么可以解释现在发生的事情，外星生物用着十年前宇航员的身体靠近着他，脸上带着引诱一般的笑容——伊甸园的蛇，一瞬间他竟然产生了如此比喻的冲动。

石动惣一的手握住了他的性器，外星生物反而比起冰室幻德更加熟练，他偏过头去亲吻着柱身，用舌尖描摹着跳跃的血管，然后将头部含在口中。他仿佛很清楚怎样能够让人类感觉到快乐一般利用舌面包裹住巧的性器的头部，柔软的舌苔扫过系带和龟头柔软的顶面，将渗出的前列腺液舔去。

他抬眼看着葛城巧，又像是嘲笑又像是挑衅，接着他吮吸着，将人类的性器置于咽喉的深处，食道微微挤压着。石动惣一似乎缺少了人类应该有的呕吐反射，又或者他其实是在坚持着忍耐自己并不熟悉的感觉，就是为了刺激葛城巧。

男人的手指抚摸着双球，石动惣一表现着虚伪的驯良，仿佛他现在才是被强迫的受害者亦或者干脆就是一个为了性而行动的“生物”。他的嘴唇也沾染了水迹，下巴被自己的唾液打湿，偶尔张口的时候齿列也牵扯着银色的丝线。

他挑衅着。

不过男性的身体本质上也存在着可悲的地方，就算明知石动是在为恶，巧还是感觉到了快感，他的眼角被烧得通红，愤怒与情欲混杂在一起。他突然抓住了石动惣一的头发强迫着对方吞入自己的性器，石动发出了被呛到的声音，却又笑着顺从地打开了自己的喉管方便巧的动作。

你喜欢这样——在外星生命体的眼中带着这样的情绪。

在葛城巧恢复意识的时候，他的性器已经插进了石动惣一的身体当中，他并没有润滑，若是普通的人类现在一定已经因为疼痛而颤抖，就连他自己都被紧紧夹住而痛楚。外星生命体倒是自如地放松着，用赤裸的脚去勾住巧的腰，他的脚踝磨蹭着巧的腰间，由喉头溢出笑声。

蛇一点点缠绕上来，石动惣一的声音因为之前的口交而沙哑，如带着钩子一般，他欢迎着巧的动作，如同浸泡在欢愉之中一样。他看着巧的眼睛，被愤怒充斥的双眼然后抬手勾住了巧的脖子，柔软的腰挺起，一个亲吻在即将靠近之时消弭于无形，葛城巧挡住了他，用手隔在自己和石动惣一的双唇之间。

“怎么？”他轻笑着收拢自己的后穴，人类的性快感对他来说并不是什么容易理解的东西，比起做爱，看着他们露出不同的表情对外星生命体来说才是更有趣的事情。他看着脸色一下变化的巧笑容扩大了些许，甚至用舌尖去挑逗巧的掌心，看着巧像是触电一般收回了自己的手：“难道说葛城你是什么纯情主义者，只和自己喜欢的人接吻的类型？”

巧狠狠将石动惣一按在了地上，微笑的男人陷入柔软的地毯之中。他一瞬间开始思考如果在这里杀了石动会不会也能杀死外星的生命体，他甚至的确紧紧掐住了石动的脖子，看着男人英俊而带着情欲艳丽的脸渐渐变得涨红乃至于青紫。

然而石动惣一并没有挣扎，恰恰相反，他只是继续用自己的双腿夹住葛城巧的腰，逐渐柔软下来的内壁挤压着巧的性器，仿若要将精液榨取出来一般。他的脸上蒙上了一层死气，那双眼睛也略略突出，如果继续下去的话这具身体说不定真的会死——葛城巧很清楚这一点。

然后他像是触电一般松开了手。

石动惣一的精液射在他的衣服上，而他也将石动的身体内填满，外星生命体摸了摸脖子上肿胀的指印笑容可掬。他从掉落在地面的衣服里拿出了烟雾枪，石动惣一并没有穿上裤子，所以巧的精液顺着他的大腿缓缓流淌下来。

“ciao，葛城，”在离开之前石动惣一指了指在沙发上陷入睡眠的幻德，“之后的事情就麻烦你和他解释了哦。”

——并且，我很期待和你的重逢。


	6. Chapter 4

直到听到了质问的声音，内海才转过了头。

冰室幻德完全不擅长掩饰自己的踪迹，在最开始踏入停车场的时候脚步声就暴露了所有。当然，对于最初的他来说隐蔽行踪才是没有必要的，拿着枪的男人从柱子后面一步步走出来，双眼紧紧盯住了内海。

被东都，被自己的父亲驱逐的男人，曾经是浮士德的领导者，是东都的代理首相的男人此时此刻已然变成丧家之犬。他的面色无疑是颓唐的，向来修剪整齐的胡须变得蓬乱，被发胶好好固定的头发也散落开来。这段日子冰室幻德看来没过上多好的日子，内海很清楚，于是在一瞬间他感觉到了嘲讽的喜悦。

冰室幻德举起的枪根本算不上是什么威胁，只要他还保有最初的理智就绝对不会对内海开枪，内海很清楚这一点。这样毫无作用的威胁只能暴露此时此刻冰室幻德本质中的色厉内荏，幼稚而无措的举动令内海忍不住嗤笑出声。他听着冰室幻德说着自己要成为骑士的宣言，于心底不断涌上的是愤怒和恶意。他厌恶着冰室幻德，并且想要狠狠报复对方，让这个家伙明了痛苦。

没有人命令他对冰室幻德做什么，他只是被自己的情绪驱动着，如此高扬的情绪对他来说已经到了能令他自己都觉得恐惧的地步了。接着他指着地面，果然领悟了他的意图的冰室幻德发出近乎咆哮的声音：“你是要我土下座吗？”

冰室幻德的自尊心有多高内海非常清楚，刚愎自用的家伙一定没有想到自己会被羞辱，但对于内海来说，他比任何人都要清楚对方狼狈的样子。败犬的狂吠而已，无需在意，他转过身去任凭幻德依旧将手枪指在他的身上：“对东都的复仇，和你的自尊心——”

选择吧，话虽如此，冰室幻德会选什么内海在最初就知道了，他看着冰室幻德不甘的眼神，男人在他的面前缓缓跪下，将额头按在地上。他的声音里全都是不甘与愤怒，可是为了自己的目的只能忍耐着被羞辱，对曾经的属下，自己利用后舍弃的人下跪。还真是难看啊，内海笑着，狠狠踩在了冰室幻德的手上，用鞋跟碾压着，养尊处优的小少爷的手很快就青紫一片，说不定已经破皮出血，说不定连骨头都出现了裂缝，然后会被他踩断。

内海松开了脚。

他冷冷地看着冰室幻德捂着手腕摇摇晃晃地站起身来，在那双眼睛里充满了不甘。接着冰室幻德的喉结上下蠕动一瞬，仿若吞下了屈辱，他的声音都还在颤抖，一个字一个字带着血腥气的滴落下来：“现在可以带我去你们的基地了吧？”

真是何等的丑态，内海看着冰室幻德在心中嘲讽，他从一开始就是抱着欺骗的目的，这是活该，冰室幻德不管受到怎样的对待都是活该的。对于这样充斥着希冀的话语，内海在心中依旧有这愤怒，他还应该被更加羞辱，直到连最后的尊严都被摧毁殆尽，然后狼狈的——

狼狈的如何呢？

内海咬紧牙关，臼齿摩擦的声音在脑海中响起，接着他一把拉过了幻德的领带，男士香水的味道依旧停留着，混杂了尘土的味道，令他不由想起之前的那一天，KTV狭小的包间之中，冰室幻德在自己的身下被侵犯的模样。

“还不够。”他听到自己冷静的声音。

冰室幻德看上去就像是想要狠狠在内海脸上揍一拳一样，只不过最终他还是忍住了。“你还要我干什么？”他的声音颤抖着，仿佛要质问内海究竟要如何羞辱他才能甘心一般。

那的确是非常值得嘲笑的行为，尤其是在内海的心中对他只有恶感的时候，接着内海的笑容更加扩大了一些，他说：“现在跪下来给我口交怎么样？冰室先生——冰室幻德。”

现在冰室幻德的表情就只剩下不可思议了，或许是因为这样冲击的感觉过于严重，以至于被侮辱的感觉都暂时没有进入冰室幻德的脑海中一样。他似乎正在无声询问内海的精神是否正常一般，而这样的反应令内海感觉到了厌恶。

“你到底是哪里不能理解？”内海盯着幻德，毫不掩饰语气当中近似于恶意的东西。冰室幻德微微后退了一步，他瞪大了双眼看着内海，的确他们曾经做过，只不过那一次他并没有询问内海对自己这么干的理由，而且之后内海也没有表现出什么异常，他没有想到会在此时此刻提起这种事情。

然后呢？他应该怎么做？冰室幻德感觉到迷茫，他相信自己是要拒绝的，这种事情怎么可能答应，但是正如内海所说的，若在此时不做出选择，一切就是徒劳的，甚至就连之前下跪的举动都只是白搭了而已。只是这种事情怎么可能答应，他的脸色变换着，紧紧咬住嘴唇，几乎要咬出血来。

内海嘲讽地看着他。

他本以为冰室幻德会立刻答应跪下然后张开嘴来舔自己的性器，就像是一个娼妓一般，他在冰室幻德的身上看见过情欲的痕迹，就在葛城巧去找寻对方的第二天。然而此时此刻冰室幻德的脸上写满了纠结。他嗤笑着，打算推冰室幻德一把，让那家伙别再装模作样的。

“如果无法接受的话，现在你就可以滚了。”他这么说着，看到幻德的脸上的神情恍惚了一个瞬间，然后再次的变为了决意的模样。冰室幻德垂下了眼睛，将双膝落在地上，表示了自己决定服从的态度，只是他的拳头攥起来，手背上凸起青筋，甚至就连之前被内海踩得青紫的手也是一样。

内海并未因为冰室幻德的态度而感觉到愉快，即使他的确如愿以偿看到了对方脸上露出的屈辱的表情。冰室幻德为了变身成为假面骑士而甘愿做出这种事情，得知了这样的现实之后他亦产生了名为怒火的情绪，他粗鲁地解开了腰带，看着冰室幻德颤抖地伸出手来。

冰室幻德的动作非常生疏，和内海想象之中的完全不同，他小心翼翼地拉开内海裤子的拉链，然后将性器掏出。他的脸上露出一些为难的神色，指尖带着一点潮湿和冰冷，冰室幻德抬眼看着内海的表情，然后皱起眉头，伸出舌尖轻轻舔舐着性器的头部。

内海的性器一点点在幻德的手里膨胀起来，好几次他险些没法将其握住，第一次进行这种行为他并不适应，甚至一时间产生了对于自己所作所为的怀疑。然而箭在弦上不得不发，他张开口，将内海的性器含了进去。他的双腿也在颤抖着，不知道是因为屈辱还是因为恐惧。

男性的气息一瞬间充斥着冰室幻德的口腔，喜爱清洁的男人有了想要呕吐的冲动，然而似乎是因为发现了幻德想要逃离的意图，内海一把抓住他的头发，迫使他只能更加靠近自己，无法远离。性器直接抵在了幻德的喉头，幻德咳嗽着，几乎想要呕吐却只能将其含得更深。

他的手抓住了内海的大腿，被狠狠踩踏的手几乎是无力地滑落，冰室幻德的脸与内海的耻毛摩擦着，很快就通红一片。他的胡须黏在一起，自上缓缓滴落着唾液，一点点挂下仿佛坠连的丝线。冰室幻德的喉底发出悲鸣的声音，由眼角沁出泪水来，内海看着他，过了一会儿才说：“动动你的舌头啊，难道这也需要别人来教你吗？”

“现在是你在求我让你当假面骑士，这就是你侍奉人的态度吗？”

冰室幻德的动作停滞了一个瞬间，接着他缓慢摇了摇头，他仿佛打算说什么，在被性器堵塞的口中却只能发出一声泣音。接着内海松开了抓住他头发的手，他像是逃离一般移开了头部，嘴唇已经磨蹭得红肿，其上是一片水渍。

“我明白了。”他说，声音嘶哑而且轻，内海几乎听不到他在说什么。

冰室幻德口交的样子依旧是强行忍耐着厌恶和屈辱的，他紧紧皱着眉头，却小心翼翼含住性器的头部。他用舌尖轻轻围绕着那处画圈，又更深德含进去摆动着自己的头，动作迟疑，却的确已经尽力。他抬起眼来盯着内海的神色，似乎想要通过内海的表情来判断自己应该怎么做。

接着他的动作也慢慢熟练了起来，他知道要怎么将内海的性器全部含在嘴里又不至于呛到，他的心里在想什么无人知晓，不过内海的确感觉到了报复的快意。冰室幻德跪在他的面前，这一点对于过去的他来说是从未想象过的事情，但是此时并不一样。

冰室幻德感觉到了口中的性器再次膨胀起来的事实，跳动的血管带着一种怪异的炽热。他这回是真的想要撤离了，内海却每次都像是能够发现他的念头一样按住了他的后脑。内海肆意摆动着自己的腰，享受着冰室幻德温暖湿润的口腔，接着他射精了——然而他依旧没有松开抓紧冰室幻德的手。

幻德咳嗽着，哽咽着，被强迫灌入食道的精液令他想要呕吐却只能吞咽，还有一部分流进了气管当中。当内海终于结束了射精放开幻德的时候他立刻开始咳嗽，精液从嘴角，从鼻孔里流出来，黏在他的脸上和他的胡子上，糊成一片狼藉。

他将手指插进自己的喉咙里抠挖，冰室幻德呕吐着，像是要把内海的精液吐出来一样，内海系上裤子俯瞰着跪在地上呕吐的幻德，心中依旧是不悦的。他想过强迫冰室幻德吞下自己精液的事情，只是看着对方因为呕吐而通红的眼眶，甚至泪流满面的现状之时才没有这么做。

“现在一起去西都吧。”他这么说着，看到了在冰室幻德的眼中重新燃起了希冀与野心的光，于是他冷笑了一声。

——即使去了西都

——尽管绝望吧。


	7. Chapter 5

以他这个年纪的男性来说，冰室幻德简直该死得天真。

直到亲眼见到西都骑士真正的候选人时他依旧不相信自己已经被内海欺骗，还会去质问为何内海要让他下跪——他甚至将内海要求他口交的事情也说了出来，于是内海看到那候选人对着冰室幻德的眼中闪过了一丝轻蔑。他说不定不知道自己说出这样的话会给人什么感觉，内海也没打算提醒他。

冰室幻德似乎还要采用武力，不过普通人的体质和危险指数已经到了4.0的人一定是无法比较的。内海转过身去听着冰室幻德被狠狠殴打的声音，打算离开，反正就算这家伙在这里被打死也没关系，没人会为了他哀悼，可是Stalk发来了信息，告诉他要暂时留着冰室幻德的小命。

内海低下头去，看着倒在地上的，狼狈的冰室幻德。

他的眼眶已经肿了起来，额头上的伤口正在不断流出血来，就连嘴角都挂着血迹，还是代理首相的时候他肯定不知道自己会沦落到这种地步，一瞬间内海感觉到了荒谬的嘲讽和愤怒。他叫候选人停手，然后转头走向门口，内海没有回头，即使他听到了冰室幻德痛苦的喘息声也是一样，一样没有回头。

门外冰冷的空气令内海冷静了一点，他回头看着握住变身器的候选人，候选人的手指上还带着一点血迹。于是内海收回了自己的眼神，吩咐警卫将冰室幻德带到别馆去——名为别馆的监狱，在那里关押着还活着的失败品，是适合冰室幻德待着的地方，和垃圾们待在一起。

冰室幻德被拖曳着，警卫们给他换上囚服的时候也没有挣扎，他不认识属于难波研究所的道路，只有脑震荡的晕眩依旧存在着，他在昏迷中苏醒了瞬间，只能看到惨白的走廊和被紧紧包裹的警卫。在一瞬间他想自己说不定要被杀死了，可是事实似乎又并非如此。

只是他自然无法想象自己会遭遇什么。

最初之时囚徒们并不在意被送来的新人究竟是谁，反正不管是谁都一样，就算这一次来的明显被打得惨了一点。这倒是比较罕见的事情了，难波研究所的警卫对于他们这些危险等级没有到达要求的人没有什么兴趣，大部分时候都是直接把人丢进来就完事了，而不是施加无必要的暴力。就算真的出现了死者，也就是囚徒们打架出了人命，或者是有人妄图越狱被发现之后直接杀死。

直到他醒来的时候，他们才发现今天被送来的囚徒是东都的首相辅佐官冰室幻德——不得了的，只在电视上看到过的大人物，现在和他们一起被关在了难波的监狱里。

这倒的确是令人心情愉快的画面了，尤其是对于他们这些人生从一开始就在底层的人来说，看着曾经高高在上的家伙和他们堕落在同样的泥地里简直可以被称作享受。此时此刻的冰室幻德不过是丧家之犬，只是想到这一点囚犯们就几乎要笑出声来。

冰室幻德看着狭小的囚室，在囚室当中弥漫着一股令人作呕的气味，面前的囚徒也一般形容猥琐，他从来都没有身处于这么恶劣的环境过。在他的脸上露出了厌恶的表情，尤其是在被囚犯靠近的时候，他和这些家伙不一样，他本来是应该为了东都，为了日本的统一而战斗的，而不是被关在这种鬼地方。

他并不知道自己的态度激怒了囚徒。

“要让这个大少爷吃点苦头”这样的想法很快在囚徒的心中升起，虐待曾经拥有实权的人物的快感随着恶意一点点涌上来。掌握力量就是如此，在这个监狱之中反对他的人早就死在了他的手下，剩下的两个人都服从他，而最后的一个是懦弱的，连见光都不敢的老鼠，冰室幻德也会变成这样，他这么想着，命令自己的手下给对方“吃点苦头”。

两个囚犯狠狠抓住了冰室幻德的手臂，其中一个人一脚踢在了他的膝弯处强迫他跪下，冰室幻德跪在地上的时候膝盖发出了碰撞的声音，紧接着，他想要努力抬起的头也被按在了地上。囚犯走到他的身边将他的头更加按下去，碾压着，看着监狱的尘土沾染在冰室幻德的脸上。

冰室幻德的脸上露出了屈辱而愤怒的表情，正是这样的表情才更好的取悦了他人，尤其是想要侮辱他的男人。在这种连一只母老鼠都没有的地方关了许久，男人早就因性而饥渴，他看着冰室幻德，冰室家的大少爷有一张好看的脸，就算带着颓唐，被狠狠殴打，被按在肮脏的地板上——不，正是因为如此才更加令人“兴致勃勃”。

“真难看啊，新人，”男人嘲笑着说，他站起身来看着冰室幻德努力想要抬起脸的模样，然后踩在了他的脸上，“你不会还以为你是东都的辅佐官，是什么高高在上的大少爷吧？你现在不过就是一个垃圾而已，你要好好学学该怎么讨好别人啊。”

冰室幻德没有回答，或者是他不屑于回答，又或者是他不能回答，他的眼神恶狠狠的，脸却被鞋子踩得变形。他不知道自己的表现只能激怒别人，而是紧紧握拳，若是放开了他说不定他会立刻对着那些囚犯狠狠打过去，就算是明知对方经过了人体改造比他更强也是一样。他的自尊在受到侮辱之时感到刺痛，这样的刺痛比起之前内海要求他为自己口交的时候更甚。

他抵抗的模样的确令囚犯眯起了眼睛，两个小弟发现自己的老大满脸不悦便开始斥责冰室幻德，听着自己的小弟七嘴八舌说着什么的囚犯抬起手制止了他们的声音，将鞋底在冰室幻德的脸上蹭了蹭之后狠狠踹在了他的肚子上。冰室幻德发出吃痛的惨叫，弓起腰来像是一个虾子，从他的嘴里吐出血来滴落在地上。

“真狼狈啊，乖乖听话不就好了吗？”囚犯蹲下身去揪住冰室幻德的头发，强迫他抬起头来。冰室幻德的脸肿起，两边都是被摩擦带来的伤口，被鞋子狠狠踩中的地方更是青紫一片，明显是被虐待的模样。他的眼神也有些恍惚，大约是因为太过疼痛，他看着囚犯，不知道对方还要对自己做什么。

他很快就知道了，囚犯的拳头砸在他的脸上，又是一口鲜血从口中流出，顺着胡须和脖颈婉言而下。冰室幻德的耳中嗡嗡作响，一时间头晕目眩到了有些恶心的地步，他大口大口喘着气，声音也是破碎而悲惨的。

如此悲惨的样子自然更加激起了囚犯施虐的欲望，暴力与性是分不开的，他看着冰室幻德痛苦的样子感觉自己已经硬了，接着他又是狠狠一脚踢在了冰室幻德的肚子上。这回的声音更加凄厉而且破碎了，冰室幻德似乎要将喉咙都撕裂开来一般惨叫着，血落在地上流淌出小小的湖。

囚犯们都放开了自己的手，于是冰室幻德瘫在了地上，自己的鲜血当中，他的样子更加狼狈了，仿佛下一刻就会被活活打死一般。他愣了一下，然后摇摇晃晃地想要爬起身来，他的确站了起来，可是就在下一刻又被一脚踢倒在了地上，囚犯居高临下地看着他嘲笑着：“你就乖乖在地上跪着吧，你也只配跪着了。”

“你这混蛋……”冰室幻德喘息着咒骂，他骂人的词语非常贫乏，只不过是混蛋畜生颠来倒去的重复，这样的话语本来是不能激怒别人的。只不过囚犯就是要找一个发难的理由罢了，他狠狠踩在了冰室幻德的背上，简直就像是要把对方的脊椎踩断，接着他用脚尖把冰室幻德拨弄了过去。

冰室幻德倒在地上，因为疼痛而精神恍惚，他看着面前的男人就连声音都是有气无力的。“你到底想要怎样？”他说，即便努力想要起身也依旧无法做到。男人看着他，脸上露出了令人憎恶的微笑：“你要是早点乖乖的，也可以少吃一点苦头不是吗？”

这么说着囚犯蹲下身去，用手背擦了擦冰室幻德的脸，伤口被触及的感觉令冰室幻德也抽了口冷气，恢复了焦距的眼中带上了警惕。他并不知道在监狱当中可能存在的龌龊，只不过本能已经告诉了他他现在正处在危险之中。

“你要干什么？”

“也没什么，”囚犯嗤笑着，因为听到了这样愚蠢的问题，他的小弟也在背后发出了嘲笑的声音，“只不过是做点有意思的事情而已，乖乖听话你就不会受伤了，大概吧？”冰室幻德的背后渗出冷汗来，他努力用手臂撑着自己后退，仿佛退到了墙角就可以躲开男人的触碰一般。

“还真是不乖啊，”仿佛确信了猎物不可能逃跑一般的，囚犯示意自己的小弟抓住冰室幻德的手强迫对方停留在原地，接着他一巴掌扇在了冰室幻德的脸上，“大少爷没学过服从吗？呵，不要紧，我会一点点教给你的。”

这么说着，囚犯先脱去了自己的衣服，然后撕开了冰室幻德的囚服，一颗扣子掉落在地上，冰室幻德的胸膛袒露出来，看上去便是养尊处优的身上留着青紫的被虐待的痕迹，甚至有些地方肿了起来。男人伸手抓住他的其中一粒乳头狠狠扭了一下，冰室幻德发出吃痛的叫声，又被其中一个小弟掐住了脖子，正好维持在会令他呼吸不畅的地步。

“喂喂，别拦着他叫嘛，我倒要听听冰室家的少爷是怎么惨叫的——喂，你该不会真的还以为自己是过去的那个什么，政治家的儿子吧？”囚犯粗糙的手在冰室幻德的身上上下抚摸着，如果那能称作抚摸的话。养尊处优的身体就是这样，早就和布料极差的囚服摩擦而出现了近似过敏的反应，又在摩擦当中变红。

“平时保养得很好嘛，”囚犯说着，又在他的乳尖狠狠掐了一把，冰室幻德疼得全身都在颤抖，眼中一闪而过一点恐惧的神色，“妈的，婊子都没你那么滑的皮肤，大少爷就是不一样啊……不过，你应该还是处女吧？毕竟之前有谁敢侵犯首相的辅佐官呢？”

冰室幻德愣了一下，接着不顾疼痛开始挣扎起来，他甚至差点从男人的手中挣脱了：“放开我，住手！快放开我！”面前囚犯的面目狰狞而令人作呕，他狠狠踢出腿去，囚犯根本没想到他会突然有这样大的反应，一时间竟然真的被他踢中了，因危险等级不高而能够感觉到疼痛，囚犯的眼神冰冷了下去，接着又是狠狠一拳砸在冰室幻德的脸上：“妈的，婊子装什么，老子今天还就是要把你这家伙给搞死。”

领口被揪住，冰室幻德被整个提起来又砸到地上，脱掉的衣服成为了捆缚双手的工具。他的腿被男人按住，裤子被脱了下来，冰室幻德看着自己的双腿被囚犯打开，忍不住咬紧牙关颤抖起来。

囚犯没有什么好好扩张的兴致，只是一下子用手指撑开了冰室幻德的后穴，然后直接插了进去。冰室幻德尖叫起来，被瞬间撕裂的疼痛几乎盖过了被虐打的痛苦，只是他越是痛苦就让囚犯越是兴奋。他的腿被抓起来，男人的手捏出青紫的痕迹，冰室幻德只能抓挠着捆住双手的衣服，指甲都几乎翻折。血从接合的地方流出来，滴落在地上。

“怎么了，小少爷没享受过这个吧？”囚犯笑着，轻蔑而恶意的笑容，“还不快点感谢我？”他的性器在冰室幻德的体内进出着，带着发泄的恶意，仿佛要将冰室幻德的肚子捅穿一样，冰室幻德的全身都在颤抖，因为痛苦而悲鸣着。更加令他绝望的是另外的两个囚犯也解下了自己的裤子，对着他的脸开始套弄着自己的性器。

他从未如此近距离地看到过别人的性器——不，并非如此，他倒是的确给内海口交过，甚至早就和别人上过床，但是不一样，至少从来不是这样暴力的对待。令人作呕的东西靠近他，正好维持在他无法攻击的地方，肮脏的样子和恶臭的气息刺激着他，他却无法逃离。

他只能仰着头躲避。

在房顶上有着不断闪烁着红光的监视器，他几乎可以看到监视器的镜片上映出自己的脸了。囚犯发现了这一点，他拍了拍幻德的脸，笑得不怀好意：“这里本来就是被监控着的，我记得好像是叫内海成彰的负责人吧？你小心点，别叫得太淫乱了啊，别人可是一直都在看着你的丑态呢，不过你这种婊子肯定希望更多人来操你吧？”

“住口……住口！”他更加挣扎着，又被按住头狠狠砸在地上，其中一个囚犯对着他的脸射出了精液，腥臭而温热的液体顺着他的脸缓缓流下，冰室幻德觉得自己又要呕吐了。然而就在他呕吐之前另一个囚犯狠狠打在他的脸上，强迫他张开了嘴，男人卸下了他的关节让他无法合拢自己的嘴，然后强制插入了自己的性器。

精液被强制性灌进了嘴里，冰室幻德的眼睛瞪大，悲鸣着又只能强迫吞咽，偏偏这一回在男人抽出性器之后他的嘴就被堵住，在确认他将精液全部咽下之后男人才松开了手。

“喂，”正在侵犯着冰室幻德体内的囚犯向着一直都缩在角落里的囚犯招手，“你也给我过来！”怯生生的囚犯连滚带爬靠近了他们，在看到冰室幻德被凌虐的惨状时又瑟缩了一下，眼中露出几分不忍的神色：“您叫我做什么？”

“你要不要也玩玩这个大少爷？在外面你肯定没有玩过这种货色吧？”他恶意地说着，然后狠狠操了进去，冰室幻德的身体又因为疼痛而颤抖了一下，然后用着惊惧的眼神看着那个一脸胆怯的囚犯。他不敢信任任何人，即使是看上去无害的人也是一样，更何况那家伙这么胆小，肯定不敢反抗面前的囚犯。

出乎他意料的是胆小的男人摇了摇头，脸上全都是讨好的表情：“嘿嘿，我怎么敢啊……而且我对男人也……也硬不起来嘛……这样不是，就……”他说着拒绝的话语，又往后缩了缩，仿佛白昼出行的小鼠，囚犯挥了挥手，脸上也是嫌恶的神色：“妈的，胆小鬼，那你滚好了。”如蒙特赦，胆怯的男人在投给冰室幻德一个担忧的眼神之后躲回了角落当中。

冰室幻德稍稍喘息了一下，他想要思考，又被疼痛扰乱了思绪，他简直觉得自己像是被钉在标本盒里的昆虫一般被钉在男人的性器上，他的下半身已经快要失去知觉，就连嗓子都要完全哑掉。接着他听到了脚步声，警卫的鞋子踩在地面上，他拼尽全力呐喊着，乞求得到救助。

“你们的饭已经放在门口了。”然而警卫并未对他的求救做出任何反应，亦或者也是轻蔑地嘲笑了一声。他的求救甚至惹怒了囚犯，他狠狠一拳又打在了冰室幻德的脸上，随着对方吐血的模样将精液射了进去。

囚犯拔出性器，又一脚踩在了冰室幻德青紫一片的肚子上，用鞋跟碾压了几下：“求救？别想了，在这里发生了什么都不会有人管你的，就算你被我们操死，也最多会来一个给你收尸的人。”冰室幻德因痛苦痉挛着，眼神一片空茫。

“真没意思，”囚犯吐了口唾沫，然后招呼着自己的两个小弟，“我玩够了，你们可要好好满足一下这家伙，别让他看清你们啊。”那两个囚犯露出谄媚的笑容然后点点头，将自己的性器同时插入了冰室幻德的后穴之中。

他瞪大了双眼，喉头咯咯作响，全身都软了下来，在昏迷之前他将视线投注在监控上，发出无声的——

“——”

在昏迷中醒来的时候，冰室幻德觉得自己的全身都像是被撕裂了一样，尤其是下半身，只是稍稍移动双腿就有着钻心的疼痛。凝固的血液和精液混杂在一起黏住了他的身体，他能够看到自己的全身都是青紫的痕迹，悲惨的样子就连他自己也想嘲笑自己。

到底是从哪里开始出错了呢？

餐盘落在他的面前，他看着盘子里的东西，那是内容物不明的糊糊，在里面还混了什么其他的东西。他的身体因为愤怒和屈辱颤抖起来，他能够闻到这个味道，是男人的精液——囚犯看着他，嘲笑着说：“怎么了？不吃的话可是会活活饿死的，还是说你觉得里面的佐料不够？”

石动惣一，或者说Stalk坐在桌子上晃动着自己的腿，盯着监控发出啧啧的声音，内海几次想要起身都被他按回去，终于内海无法忍耐地回过头去：“我还要工作，候选人还无法使用驱动器，我必须找出其中的问题。”

“别那么着急嘛，内海，”Stalk倒是笑容可掬的样子，即便隔着装甲内海都知道石动惣一的脸上带着怎样的笑容，“马上就要结束了，你总想看着那个家伙得到怎样的下场吧？”他的声音伴随着监视器传来的凄惨的悲鸣，更加带上了几分诡异。内海推了推眼镜，表情更加不耐烦：“不过就是囚犯的虐待行为，我看不出会比假面骑士更加重要。”

“嗯，嗯，嗯。”Stalk敷衍地回答，依旧兴味盎然地看着监视器，内海也只能转回头去，因为对方无聊的趣味啧了一声。

“啊啊，可惜我不会读唇术啊，内海，你觉得他之前到底在说什么呢？”Stalk说，从桌子上跳下来走到屏幕边上，他侧着头好像真的很好奇一样，“对了，好像是三个音节？你们当年有没有做过这种训练来着？”

内海的手顿了顿，然后拿起了茶杯喝了口水。

“无聊。”最后他这么说。


	8. Chapter 6

冰室幻德缓缓地睁开了双眼，他苏醒过来，伴随着清晨的寒冷和身躯之上的苦楚。

的确，他期许过，希冀着一切都只是梦境，即使他比起任何人都要清楚这是不可能的事情。最初映入眼帘的依旧是监狱肮脏的墙壁，发现他苏醒之时只有一个人露出了放松的神色，他本是瞧不起这种懦弱的人的，此时却感觉到了安心。这里没有其他人，也不可能有其他人会在乎他的死活，然而冰室幻德也不清楚为什么内海一开始没有让人把自己活活打死。

他自然不会以为那是因为内海还对自己抱有怜悯，唯一的可能不过是内海想要更加折磨他，仅此而已。

他隐秘地看了一眼监控，为自己昨日的丑态而叹息着。

今天的面包在一开始就已经被人拿走了，留给他的只有糊糊，由过期的麦片和其他不明所以的东西组成，别说是吞咽，就连咀嚼都会令人错觉舌头要被割断流下血来。过去的他甚至就连听都没有听到过这种东西可以算得上食物，今天他却要庆幸监狱里的其他人并没有像是昨日一般添加什么“佐料”来侮辱他。

他用手抓起了糊糊放进嘴里，小心翼翼地咀嚼着，然后一点点吞咽下去。

里面说不定混上了沙子才会在他的齿间咯吱作响，他的喉咙早已因为不断循环的撕裂而麻木，说到底人类的习惯就是一种可怕的东西，无数次他以为自己会无法忍耐，可是他还是坚持了下来。如果可以他当然会想要将糊糊，将这些根本不能称作食物的东西打翻在地上，可是他很清楚自己不能这么做。不会有人为他送来其他的食物，如果不能吃下去就无法恢复体力，终究会在这个监狱当中一点点被杀死。

他不想死，他还不能死。

冰室幻德缓缓站起身来，只是这样的动作就让他头晕目眩，他看着地面发现一滩血迹，接着他抹了一下鼻子，手上就因此沾满了血。大概这是脑震荡的后遗症，不过他也不知道该怎么缓解，而且他已经发烧了，背后不断冒出冷汗，身体也抖个不停。他在恍惚之中觉得自己大概应该吃药，虽然他自己都不知道自己该吃什么，他记得不少消炎药的名字——他好像还对某几种类型过敏，可是他自己都不清楚自己有什么不能吃的。

在听到了警卫巡逻的声音的时候他才踉跄着走到门口，铁丝网阻隔在他们之间，冰室幻德只能抓住铁丝网让自己不至于狼狈地趴在地上。他不抱任何期待地报出了几个药的名字，他什么都不知道，或许这些东西能对他起作用，但是也有可能杀死他，不过这也不要紧，毕竟他还说不定根本就拿不到自己需要的药。他听到了嘲笑的声音，很可能是其他囚犯发出来的，当然更有可能是他的耳鸣，不过这也不重要。

警卫说了什么他也听不清了，他只是继续瘫坐在地上，不要勉强自己站起来或许是挺简单的缓解痛苦的方法，他也不知道自己为什么要逞强，说不定就是为了让自己看着不要那么狼狈。内海在监视器的对面，在混沌之中他的直觉提醒了他这一点。

他又昏迷了过去。

布袋站在他的面前质问他为什么要看着自己死去，我从来没有想要让你死，他这么回答，然后布袋对他冷笑，那有什么区别呢？反正我已经死了。葛城揪住他的领子，你骗了我，你要求开发的东西不过是用来战争的道具，他对葛城说自己是，才是能够结束日本分裂的人，战争是必要的牺牲，然后葛城对他冷笑，那你做到了吗？

他什么都没有做到。

在被踢了一脚之后冰室幻德才从分裂而狂乱的梦境之中略略挣脱一些，阴霾居高临下地看着他，那自然不是阴霾，是穿着警卫服装的人。那当然应该是警卫，因为踢他的这一脚并没有那么沉重，没让他继续吐血。警卫向他丢下了一个小盒子，出乎意料的是还多加了一点干净的水告诉他赶紧把药吃了，冰室幻德点了点头，喉咙无法发出声音来。

他在光怪陆离的梦里继续挣扎沉沦。

内海曾经以为冰室幻德会吃到教训，他以为在受到了虐打之后对方会知道反抗是无意义的，却没想到对方竟然真的挣扎到了头破血流的地步。他看着冰室幻德向唯一为了他说话的人挥拳，那个悲惨的家伙根本不知道自己妄图帮助的是怎样的垃圾，所以才会被打得这样头破血流。

已经没有必要看下去了，他看着被打倒在地上的冰室幻德，反正再继续下去冰室幻德也就是死路一条，他不介意放那家伙一马，将那家伙丢在西都的随便哪个角落自生自灭。

在将昏迷的冰室幻德放入裹尸袋之前，他狠狠打了冰室幻德一拳。

不过就算是内海也不能相信居然会有人救了冰室幻德——而对方竟然还会回来，甚至杀死了他们准备的候选人。甚至不需要看监控他就能知道冰室幻德是怎么出拳的，一下又一下，带着不容置疑的疯狂，仿佛咬住猎物不肯松口的鳄鱼一般。在见到他们的时候，冰室幻德甚至露出了染血的笑容。

接着，冰室幻德躺进了实验槽里。

那倒有点讽刺的意思了，冰室幻德想，过去他都是在外面看着实验品挣扎抗击着的样子，却没有想到现在的他居然要来担任这个实验品，甚至想当实验品也几乎不可得。冰冷的液体一点点侵入他的伤口，就像是星云气体在血液中流淌一般，然而那一切都是值得的，因为只要能过变身假面骑士，他就可以——

他就可以什么呢？

潘多拉魔盒的光芒一点点消退，冰室幻德忍不住颤抖起来，围绕着他的是无数的虚影，是死去的布袋，是葛城，是他的父亲，是愤怒的绝望的实验品，是在战争当中死去的人，还有内海。他看到内海在高台上，但是他也看到穿着东都制服的内海站在实验槽的边上。

你做了什么？无数的声音响起。

我……做了什么？

你做了什么？无数的虚影逼近。

他看到自己的虚影，野心勃勃，横冲直撞，延伸出染血的路途，践踏着他人的期待并为此洋洋得意，他看着内海的虚影，曾经闪烁过对于“生”的渴望的眼睛里充斥着仇恨。

他被自己的部下所救。

他理所当然的利用着自己的部下。

他被自己的部下所救。

Stalk饶有兴致地看着冰室幻德的表情，星云气体能够抹消潘多拉魔盒的影响，现在的冰室幻德不再是那样野心勃勃的家伙了，他倒也挺想知道现在的冰室幻德会做些什么。然而对方却表现出一副与平时相差无几的表情——这倒是有趣了，外星生物想，要不是冰室幻德本身真的是个坏东西，要不就是他还在策划一些什么，他肯定是在策划什么，那双眼中闪过的愧疚绝不是作假，但这样就有意思了。

他看了一眼内海，内海并不知道现在的冰室幻德和之前的不同，不过他也没有通知对方的必要。

冰室幻德放下了面罩缓缓坐了起来，因为脱力而倾斜的身体抵在缸壁上，他大口大口喘息着，疲惫从骨头里一点点渗透出来。他需要休息，需要好好整理自己才能从地狱的幻觉之中挣脱，然而Stalk很明显不打算给他这个机会，对方将他轻松地拎出来，甩到地上。

“人体改造已经结束了吧？”冰室幻德发问。他的声音有几分有气无力，疲惫和厌恶蔓延着，出乎他的意料Stalk摇了摇头，用郑重其事而且愉快的声音说：“当然不是，我们还缺少了最后一步。”

“最后一步？”这回困惑地发声的人变成了内海，在眼镜之下的眉头锁得死紧，Stalk短促地笑了一声，没有将自己想要说的话说出来——就算是恶犬也该套上项圈，何况人类的变数比起恶犬要多许多，一不小心就有可能失控。他看着冰室幻德严肃的表情又笑了一声，扯开了冰室幻德湿淋淋贴在身上的，肮脏的囚服。

被紧紧包裹着的内容物比起想象的要干净不少，层层叠叠的新伤旧伤布满了他的全身，有些伤口被泡得肿胀，有些则还在向外渗出血丝，显得各外……漂亮，外星生物决定使用这个词语，之前因为好奇而侵犯冰室幻德的时候对方可不是这种惨不忍睹的样子，也没那么有趣。

冰冷的，无机质的手指抚摸着创口，在凸起的红肿青紫处甚至带着几分暴虐地按了下去，冰室幻德咬住牙，将随时可能脱口而出的呼痛忍耐了下去：“你到底在打什么鬼主意……Stalk！”他最后的声音已经像是咆哮了，可是外星生物对此毫不在意，只是慢条斯理地将自己的手指插进了冰室幻德的嘴里。

冰室幻德狠狠咬了下去，牙齿磕在坚硬过分的装甲上发出碰撞的刺耳响声，Stalk对此毫不在意。他的手指，连着装甲的手指抚摸着冰室幻德的舌头，指腹的皮甲摩擦着舌苔，强迫冰室幻德吐出舌头来，挣扎在一瞬间就消灭于无形，他被摆在鲜血淋漓的大厅当中，赤裸着上半身，唾液打湿了Stalk的手甲。

“好孩子，好孩子。”Stalk轻浮地笑着，另一只手开始玩弄冰室幻德的胸部，在寒冷的手碰到冰室幻德胸口的时候他反射性地僵硬了一下，青紫的淤痕还没有褪去，不过那不是主要的理由。Stalk的声音响起，就在他的耳边：“我可不会像是那些人一样对你，只要你自己足够听话的话……做个乖孩子，别让人为难，我可不想再损失一个候选人。”

“你到底……在打什么鬼主意……”冰室幻德的气息有点不稳，察觉到他要说话的Stalk“贴心地”松开了钳制他舌头的手指，却没有把它完全抽出来。他的嘴里含着男人的手指努力表述着自己的观点，忍住没有发出气声。

Stalk没有给他正面的回答，只是抚慰着他的胸口，外星生命体的动作倒是娴熟得要命，将因为寒冷而挺立的乳尖捏在手里轻轻揉搓，又用手指甲胄的尖端轻轻戳刺着乳尖的小口。冰室幻德倒抽了一口冷气，他的身体僵住无法动弹，因为完全陌生的感觉。他根本不确定那到底是快感还是其他的东西，他只知道Stalk像是要将他推下深渊一般。

“不错，”Stalk用面甲凑近了他的脸，并非人类皮肤的触感一点点沿着接触的地方蔓延开来，“这么听话我倒是省了不少事，毕竟——啊啊，没什么，你应该没和别人说过吧，那我就只能保密了。”这么说着他轻轻夹住了冰室幻德的乳尖拉扯着，那处已经充血。然而被蹂躏的也只是一侧而已，在未曾得到抚慰的另一侧同样挺立，但是只有空虚和寒冷的感觉。

“真糟糕。”Stalk说。

他没有对冰室幻德另一侧的乳尖给予抚慰，即使知道对方说不定真的在期待这一点，冰室幻德也只是喘息着，瞪着他的眼睛里带着一点迷离。于是在装甲之下的那个生物又笑了起来，隔着裤子去揉搓冰室幻德的性器，柔软的肉块在他的掌中一点点坚硬起来。

冰室幻德紧紧咬住下唇压抑住惶急的喘息声，他的喉结上下蠕动了一下，脖颈上的血管不断跳动着。毛骨悚然的快感从被抚摸的地方毫不掩饰地侵入进去，面前的是非人类的模样，他看不到对方的脸，却能够感觉到轻蔑而恶意的眼神。他想要挣脱，接着发现在隐蔽的地方Stalk用着触肢一般的东西指着他，胁迫的表现一览无余。

Stalk的动作依旧在继续，他将冰室幻德的裤子割开，被严密得束缚的性器于是裸露出来，又被皮革一般的手套包裹住。Stalk用大拇指磨蹭着冠状沟，一点点流出的前列腺液起到了润滑的作用。冰室幻德的腰绷紧，他努力向后仰着身体，似乎这样就可以远离Stalk，只不过这当然是不可能的事情，Stalk只是更加靠近，接着抓住他的一条腿架在了桌上。

“你的伤怎么样了？”Stalk用着近似于温柔的声音询问，手指轻轻在幻德的穴口抚摸，沾着水和不明液体的手指一点点侵入进去，Stalk的身上并没有属于人类的温度，冰凉的铠甲将紧窒的甬道撑开一些，对未曾痊愈的伤口带来刺痛的感觉。我说伤没有好你会放开我吗，冰室幻德没有问，毕竟他很清楚答案是什么。

只不过出乎冰室幻德预料的是Stalk似乎并没有立刻藉由暴力的打算，只是用手指不紧不慢地抚摸着——如果那能够叫做抚摸的话——冰室幻德的身体内部。他的举动几乎能够称作温柔了，一点点在冰室幻德的内壁上抚摸着，按压着肠道的内壁，手甲的尖端并未带来痛苦，只是轻微的摩擦着，令冰室幻德忍不住战栗起来。

情欲的快乐和痛苦均匀地混杂着。

他忍不住伸出手去抓住了Stalk的装甲，手背上凸起青筋，他的腰软化下去，由脊椎牵扯出一道凹陷，汗水和实验室液体的湿润点缀在其上，还有被暴力对待时留下的痕迹。Stalk的手指弯曲起来，指尖一点点抚慰着冰室幻德的敏感点，他发出仿佛动物一般的呜咽声，似乎想要对快感做出抵抗，却又只能一点点被拖下去。他自己都可以感觉到自己的肉壁是如何顺从地吮吸着Stalk的手指的，此前冰冷的皮革已经被他暖得热了，Stalk一定在发出嘲笑的声音，只是他无暇顾及。

接着第二根手指也插了进去，Stalk的动作不紧不慢，不用想都知道是为了更加的羞辱他。他的后穴被缓缓扩张着，两根手指一起进犯着他的敏感点，简直就像是要将他钉死在手指上一样，他的性器也在被玩弄，汹涌而来的快感令他头晕目眩。冰室幻德很清楚自己已经发出了耻辱的声音，他的耳中甚至能够听到自己的后穴被玩弄而发出的水声，他的内脏也一起被压迫着，他几乎无法明了那到底是快乐还是痛苦。

“好孩子，好孩子。”Stalk说，语气里仿佛真的存在着赞扬，他简直要给人一种慈爱的错觉了，接着第三根手指插了进去。与人类的手指相比那根本就不是一个级别的粗大，冰室幻德的穴口被撑开，几乎连褶皱都要因此抹平，他抓挠着Stalk的铠甲，这样的动作简直就像是在向加害者求助一般，他悲鸣着，无法吞咽的唾液一时间将下颔的胡须弄得乱七八糟。这样的动作无疑取悦了Stalk，他用空出的手轻轻拍着冰室幻德的后背，手上的动作倒是没有，也不可能停止。

接着，冰室幻德的腿绷紧了，由脚趾开始牵扯成直线，又顺着小腿一点点延展开去，他无疑到达了绝顶，精液落在Stalk的装甲上，一点点流淌下来。他靠在甲胄的肩上，胸口被凸起的装饰物硌得作痛。而Stalk对他发出了笑声：“怎么了？如果是没有力气了，现在还太早哦。”这么说着，他抽出了自己的手指，骤然空虚的穴口依旧不满足地张开着，可以看到色泽艳丽的肠肉，还带着湿润的水光。

“真是可惜了，装甲的生物性结构里并不包含阴茎啊，”Stalk的语气当中带着一点遗憾，冰室幻德尚且没有感觉出这种遗憾到底是因何而来，甚至没有来得及感觉到庆幸，Stalk的声音就再次发生了改变，“不过你也不需要担心，因为一定会让你满足的——反正你就是在期待着这个嘛。”

冰室幻德并没有给出回应，他看着Stalk，眼神迷茫，直到看到Stalk掏出名为枪械的东西的那一刻才终于露出了恍然大悟的表情：“你，难道说……开什么玩笑！”Stalk这回是真的畅快地笑了起来，他摇晃了一下手中的枪然后扣下了扳机，在瞬间的爆响之后枪械展露了自己的威力，接着Stalk将枪口凑到了冰室幻德的面前：“不想受伤的话，就乖乖把它舔湿吧？”

“这种事情……你以为我会做吗？”

“哦哦，这倒也是，那不喜欢就没办法了，虽然直接插进去会有点疼，嘛，乖乖忍耐一下就好了，你觉得呢？”

冰室幻德露出了屈辱的表情，他的声音有些轻：“我明白了，我……会这么做的。”于是Stalk的声音当中带上了更多的愉快，似乎冰室幻德的回答在他的预料之中：“这样就对了嘛——对你或者对我们都好。”这么说着，他并未等待冰室幻德的回答，就将枪口对准了对方的嘴唇。冰室幻德的眼神当中带着无法反抗的愤怒和一点点——痛苦？还是恐惧？亦或者兼而有之？然后他的确伸出了舌尖。

淫糜而过分艳丽的景象，冰室幻德努力舔舐着枪管，将其含在口中，他的动作是小心翼翼的，似乎在恐惧误触扳机，接着他偏过头去舔吻枪管的边缘，在钢铁的枪身上留下水光。因为铁的气味而微微皱眉，接着冰室幻德用舌尖试探着勾勒枪口的形状，Stalk故意将枪拿远一些，为了能够触到枪口，冰室幻德只有努力让自己凑近枪口。

他抬手抹去脸上的液体，而Stalk此时抓住时机把手向前递去——冰室幻德并未想到他会这么做，猝不及防之下被枪管抵住喉咙呛到了一下。咳嗽的声音被堵住，换来的是呕吐的错觉，然而在这样的动作之中他将枪管吞得更深，紧紧包裹在喉头，带着一种切实的痛楚。Stalk抽送着手中的枪管，带出一点唾液和混杂在其中的血迹来。

“做得很好，尤其是从你的角度来说，做得更好了，”Stalk的手指穿过冰室幻德的头发，那并非是抚摸，而是一种对于驯服的动物的嗤笑，“我相信你已经准备好了其他的东西了，你说对吧？”冰室幻德用着无神的眼睛看着他，Stalk包裹在装甲之中，他想起石动惣一所说的浮士德博士与恶魔的故事，或许这家伙的确是恶魔——他早就应该知道了。

接着，枪管插入他的后穴之中，因为之前的开拓枪管的插入并没有获得太多的阻碍，仿佛他的身体已经适应了这样的行为一样。枪管并没有Stalk的装甲的手指那般粗，然而却比起手甲更加的坚硬，他甚至无法感受到曾经存在于皮甲之上的一点点柔软。Stalk变换着角度用枪管戳刺着他的敏感点，于是冰室幻德再次被卷入了快感之中。

“不过你可是要好好祈祷一下这把枪不会走火呢，毕竟一开始就是试作品什么的，安全还是没有保障的嘛——要是突然走火的话，说不定你就会从下面开始被子弹穿透吧？说不定更糟糕？”Stalk的语气异常轻快，“好不容易忍受了这么多的屈辱才达成愿望，这么死掉就太可惜了吧？”

因嗜虐而来的语气即便是笑着都是过分阴冷的，仿佛毒蛇吐着信子在冰室幻德的身上游走。他的眼神之中带上了恐惧，却又被快感折磨地辗转呻吟，他的性器再次挺立起来，又被Stalk握在手中玩弄，手甲的指尖戳刺着马眼，甚至微微撑开了尿道，于是呻吟变得急促而破碎。在喘息的间歇冰室幻德用着毫无威慑力的语气狠狠咒骂着Stalk，只不过Stalk并不需要将这些话当真，他只是愉快地侵犯着冰室幻德的敏感点。

那是在死的恐惧中辗转，却又挺着腰迎合着玩弄的模样，Stalk将手按在冰室幻德的腹部，星云气体在不为人知的情况下一点点侵入进去，他不打算这么快告诉别人这个“惊喜”的存在。冰室幻德只是感觉到了一阵怪异，紧接着又被卷入快感与惶恐之中。

紧接着，Stalk扣动了扳机。

一瞬间以为自己要死去的冰室幻德努力挣脱出来，他的眼中充满着——恐惧，不甘？还是其他的东西？但是子弹并没有射出来，Stalk慢条斯理地抽出枪械，沾满了粘液的枪管磨蹭着冰室幻德的脸颊，他嘲笑着：“啊，差点忘了里面只有一发子弹了，不过你怎么怕成这个样子啊？”

冰室幻德垂着头，大口大口喘息着。

——他已经达到了高潮。


	9. Chapter 7

Stalk顺手将枪械丢在了桌上，发出了碰撞的声音，他从内海的身边走过，抬手拍了拍内海的肩膀。看着电脑显示屏的内海抬起头看了他一眼，语气平静——有些过分平静了：“接下来要开始训练冰室幻德吗？”

“哦哦，抱歉抱歉，我忘了现在我的手不干净，”Stalk倒是抽回了自己的手，仿佛真的有什么歉疚一般晃了晃手掌，“还有一些东西需要准备，你自己先玩会儿？”紧接着，在内海说出什么之前他便举起了烟雾枪，让自己从房间中消失。

内海终于看向了实验槽，冰室幻德所在的地方，男人扶着缸壁一点点爬起身来，手里还抓着自己已经撕裂开来的衣服。他的身上依旧带着情欲的颜色，双腿也黏着精液和粘液混合的液体，附着在伤痕上格外刺眼。似乎感觉到了内海的视线，他也抬起头来看向内海所在的方向。

你怎么不走？他的眼神这么说着。

内海站起身来，向着冰室幻德一步步走过去，冰室幻德困惑地看着他，然后向后退了一步，实验槽挡住了他的退路。现在不用说他都知道内海要干什么了，因为映入冰室幻德眼中的内海长裤的裆部已经鼓了起来。他可以反抗，完全可以，负责安保的人员早已全部倒下，Stalk的玩弄令人诧异得没有消耗他太多体力。

他看着内海，放弃一般地垂下了手臂。

内海似乎也发现了这一点错位，于是他发出了嘲笑的声音，冰室幻德不会抵抗是在他的预料之中的，毕竟他很清楚对方是什么货色——不过就是一个为了实现自己的野心什么都敢拿来利用的家伙罢了。他厌恶着冰室幻德，内海很清楚这一点。

他将冰室幻德按在地上亲吻着，若这样可以被叫做亲吻的话。

他的舌头探入冰室幻德的嘴里时能够尝到淡淡的血腥味，也不知道是因为之前被Stalk弄破还是因为被殴打吐血留下来的，在这样靠近的时候他都没有闻到原来一直留在冰室幻德身上的气味了，这大概又是一层变化。冰室幻德就像是被驯服的狗，内海这么想着，两人的舌头纠缠在一起，他吮吸着冰室幻德的舌尖，将原本愈合的伤口再次撕裂开来，更多的血腥味，甚至就连两人相连的地方都流淌着混杂了唾液的鲜血。

内海的手顺着冰室幻德的脊背一点点抚摸下去，他的动作或许可以用“精密”来形容，每一下都带着一种沉着的慌乱，他可以摸到切实存在的伤痕。滚烫的淤青和不平的伤疤，以前的冰室幻德身上从来都没有这种东西，似乎是对这样的动作感到不适应，冰室幻德发出了喘息的声音，又被内海的亲吻堵在嘴里，变成了辗转的低声呜咽。

他的性器被内海的膝盖顶住了，粗糙的布料磨蹭着他发泄过两次的地方，那里依旧敏感，说不定有点太过于敏感了，才会再一次挺立起来。冰室幻德听到了一声意味不明的嘲笑——那一定是嘲笑吧，除此之外也没有其他的可能性了，然后抚摸着他后背的手开始按摩他的穴口，被狠狠操开过的，依旧柔软的穴口在手指插入的时候并没有做出太多的阻碍，恰恰相反，冰室幻德的后穴顺从地吞入了内海的手指。

内海的体温不知为何有点低了，不过冰室幻德对此并不确定，可能是自己正在低烧，他的手紧紧按在地面上，指甲抓挠着地面。和之前被Stalk侵犯的感受并不相同，也不知是手指粗细程度的原因还是其他的，但是只是被触碰他就开始颤抖，还有什么东西从后穴中流出来，冰室幻德能够感觉到自己的腹部有一点莫名的火热。

内海移动着自己的手指，沿着指节流淌出透明的粘液来，他终于松开了冰室幻德的嘴唇，被摩擦得红肿，又因为咬破的舌尖带着血迹。冰室幻德凄惨的模样，在监控当中看到的时候并不真实，就算看着属下将他装进裹尸袋的时候也没有现在这样的实感。他加快了用手指侵犯冰室幻德的速度，冰室幻德的喘息急促了起来，颈侧的血管跳动着，不断跳动着。

现在就算是冰室幻德自己都可以感觉到异常了，他的确是在被内海不断刺激着前列腺——他也不知道自己从哪里看到过这种说法——但是他的身体给出的却不是正常的反应。他不断流着水，简直令他产生了失禁的错觉，那不是男人应该有的生理反应，一定是Stalk对他做了什么，这可不是一个很好的发现。

“我……唔呃……我感觉不对劲……”冰室幻德说，他自己都在为自己声音当中的，近似于甜腻的东西而诧异。内海看了他一眼，眼神告诉幻德自己类似于求助的行为找错了寻求的对象，然而事实上对他来说有些东西还是挺缺乏实感的。内海将三根手指插进了他正在不断流着水的后穴之中翻搅着，粘腻的水声回荡着，他几乎错觉在空旷的大厅里能听到回声了。接着内海问他到底哪里不对劲，语气中有点居高临下的感觉。

冰室幻德明显还想要说什么，可是尖锐而灭顶的快感不断侵袭着他，让他张口之时都只能发出破碎的呻吟，他的性器越发激动地顶在了内海的长裤上，在不断磨蹭的时候留下丝丝水迹。他觉得自己说不定都要脱水了，然而依旧被不满足所充斥着。

“你看看你的样子，”内海的声音响起，他将粘液抹在冰室幻德的脸上，然后按住冰室幻德的嘴唇，“你放浪的样子真是让你的父亲蒙羞，这就是你来这里的目的吧？你来西都就是为了做个婊子。”冰室幻德看上去就像是马上要咬人一般，沉溺在欲望当中的眼神一瞬间染上了屈辱和不甘，倒好像是真的被冤枉了。

“难道我有说错吗？”内海看着他，接着抬手就是一个耳光，冰室幻德的脸肿了起来，之前的伤口也裂开，从胶布当中渗透出鲜血，“乖乖趴好，都已经做了这么多了，该不会突然想到要拒绝了吧？”这么说着，他竟然真的放松了对冰室幻德的钳制，嘲讽一般等待着对方的选择——话虽如此，他不用猜就知道冰室幻德会怎么做。

冰室幻德真的转过身去，趴伏了下来，他的膝盖落在地面上，将自己摆成跪伏的状态。他的腰塌下去，却将下身抬起，被手指操得湿淋淋的后穴完全展露出来，艳红的肠肉仿佛在期待被性器填满一般。在臀肉上还带着Stalk的指印，看上去过分色情了。他将自己的脸藏在手臂中间像一只鸵鸟，仿佛不被他人看到自己的面容就可以当做一切无事发生，不过那当然是不可能的事情。

“真难看。”内海嘲讽地说。

自然，与冰室幻德惹人憎恶的性格相比，他的身体令人满意得多，和之前的那一次相比他似乎已经学到了诀窍，柔软的穴肉轻咬着男人的性器，似乎在用尽一切办法巴结挽留着不让内海得到抽身的机会。湿热泥泞的甬道蠕动着，随着内海的侵入冰室幻德发出呻吟声来，他大概是不甘的，只不过这样的不甘与身体的反应背道而驰，他扭动着自己的腰，希冀着敏感点可以得到爱抚，冰室幻德此时倒的确像是一个娼妓了。

内海抓住了冰室幻德的腰不断侵犯着他，每一下都撞在甬道的最深处，冰室幻德的呻吟里带着被情欲胁迫的痛苦，他的肩胛凸起，随着手臂一起颤抖。他的手在冰室幻德的腰上捏出了指印，混杂在其他的伤口上并不是那么显眼，但是内海在一瞬间竟然真的得到了一种满足的感觉——一种可悲的满足，至少此时此刻他成功的让冰室幻德痛苦，这就足够了。

冰室幻德咬住自己的手臂，在前臂上留下牙印，内海的动作的确令他疼痛，可是更多的快感依旧顺着尾椎往上，将他的大脑搅乱。他能够听到内海粗重的呼吸声，复仇的快意，恶意和憎恨，一切都混杂在这一场的性爱当中，当然这是更加单方面的。他知道这是因为自己之前的作为，他无法为自己开脱，潘多拉魔盒的光芒？那也不是理由。

内海俯下身去，咬住了冰室幻德的脖颈，那并非什么情趣当中的咬啮，而是切实的，带着杀意的撕咬。冰室幻德毫不怀疑如果不是因为自己还有用，内海就会咬断他的脖子，不过说实话他对此早有预料。他才是导致一切的元凶，他……

他喘息着，精液无法流畅地射出，因为一直都在被狠狠侵犯着敏感点的关系，就连高潮都是断断续续的，完全就是狼狈透顶的模样。内海含混不清地嗤笑着，说他有着淫乱至极的身体，冰室幻德想要反驳，然而那的确是实话，他只是有点不清楚为什么内海会说这样的话——过去的内海……算了吧，他根本就不了解什么“过去的内海”，只是理所当然的让一切发生，仅此而已，连他自己都轻视过去的自己。

内海的性器更加膨胀了起来，原先几乎可以说是“精密”的动作开始变得杂乱无章，冰室幻德很清楚那是为什么，虽然他曾经是无法理解的。然而即使是此时此刻顺着背后传来的心跳都带着怪异的节奏感，甚至可以说连速度都没有变化。他咬住手臂，混杂着哽咽的呻吟依旧流淌出来，内海的嘲笑声也是断断续续的，带着一点扭曲和疯狂。

——在察觉罪行之时，一切为时已晚。

内海将精液注入了他的身体当中，然后带着嫌恶地将他推在地上。冰室幻德靠在地面，他觉得自己的膝盖肯定也肿起来了，随着肠肉的蠕动内海的精液被吞下一部分，又有少许被挤出来。他调整了一下呼吸之后听到内海的声音，并没有因为性而有丝毫软化的声音响起——因为是预料之中的，所以并不怎么“意外”。

“把自己清理一下，然后到Stalk那里去。”


	10. Chapter 8

Stalk并没有解除变身，这倒也算不上是多么出乎意料的事情，他坐在桌上，一只脚踩着桌面屈起，另一只脚则晃来晃去。听到了开门声后他回头看了一眼，在发现是衣冠不整的内海时发出了接连不断的笑声，仿佛见到了什么可笑至极的东西——说不定对他来说那的确是挺可笑的，某一瞬间内海的确产生了这样的想法。“内海，”接着Stalk撑着桌面一跃而下，他的语气轻佻，还带着一点难言的暧昧，“看来你和冰室幻德玩得很开心？我以为你还要继续下去，就给你空出了不少的时间，不，我不是对你的身体抱有怀疑。”这么说着，他拿手指顺着内海的胸膛抚摸，一点点攀援向上，直到锁骨的位置才张开五指，由拇指为轴心，其他四指微微旋转。内海没做出任何反应，这是理所当然的事情，他皱了皱眉，然后才说：“无聊的事情可以暂时放一边，对冰室幻德的测试什么时候开始？我们没有太多时间了。”听到他这么说Stalk又笑了起来，上气不接下气的样子让人怀疑他会不会因此断气。紧接着Stalk凑到他耳边，声音压低了些许，由扩音器传出的时候还带着电流一般的嘶哑：“别这么紧张嘛，内海，浪费一点时间没关系，更何况我定下的训练在一个小时之后——说不定我们还能做一点有趣的事情。”

内海的眉头再次拧在了一起，他粗声粗气地说：“我不觉得我们有什么‘有趣的事情’可以做。现在还有几个数据需要我在一边统计，请你让开。”

他的语气非常不好，或许正是因为这样恶劣的态度才令Stalk的笑容更加扩大——他看不到但是他知道。Stalk将食指抵在他的嘴唇边上，近似于皮革的气味一点点浸透到内海的鼻腔里，Stalk的手暧昧而和缓地摩擦着他的脸颊，紧接着带着眼镜蛇徽记的面甲更加凑近了一些，内海甚至能看到面甲上的细小磨损。

“我想应该让难波会长给你放个假，内海，”在面甲快要亲吻上内海的脸庞的时候Stalk突然抽回了手指，身体后仰着靠在桌子上，“你不需要每个小时都把自己投身在工作里，你需要休息，就算你现在的身体已经是改造人了，哦抱歉，这是否让你不开心了？”

内海的手指握紧了，他看上去像是马上就要转身从这里离开，只不过是因为礼仪的原因还留在这里。Stalk又笑了，他用鞋尖抵在内海的脚踝上缓缓向上移动，摩挲过他的小腿，腿甲紧紧绷起来，束带拉出褶皱。内海的身体僵住，Stalk一点点伸直了自己弯曲的腿，脚跟轻轻搭在内海的膝弯上，他侧着头，手指在面甲上，大约覆盖住嘴唇的地方轻轻按了一下。

接着，他伸出手去摘下了内海的眼镜。

他的动作是轻柔的，冰冷的指背贴在内海眼角一个瞬间然后移开了，Stalk将眼镜丢开，挺起腰去看内海：“还有五十分钟，内海——五十分钟。”

“你到底有什么目的……”内海的呼吸有些紊乱，他闻到了硫磺的气味，墨菲斯托的羊蹄，蛇与苹果。Stalk的甲胄上装饰的眼镜蛇蜿蜒着，他抓住内海的手，手指从指缝中一点点探进去，细小的毒牙一般一口口咬合下去。接着挑衅的声音响起，嘶嘶的声音，那的确不是电流了：“目的吗？一时兴起而已，因为感觉有趣所以想要性交，做爱，用什么词语都没问题，还是说这对你来说有什么特别的意义？”

“解除变身。”内海的语气突然冷静了下来，足够的冷静就像是真的心如止水一般。他的语气当中带了一点命令，或者说类似于命令和控制的东西，正在逼近着主动的权利。紧接着Stalk笑得更加放肆了，他松开了勾住内海的腿，后仰到半躺在桌上，依旧是一只脚踩在桌面上的模样，他用手指打开了腔口——即使是参了假面骑士装甲设计的内海也不知道这里居然是这样的构造。

Stalk没有看到他的表情，不过明显可以想象出来，他笑着，另一只手在腔口附近逡巡着，透明的液体黏在手甲上，丝线收缩起来，一颗颗凝结着。“生物性结构，设计出来倒不是这么用的，不过你打算尝试一下吗？”

就像是在内海耳边一般，声音响起，蛇的声音，蜿蜒缠绕着的，鳞片一点点攀附上去。内海抓住了他的腰，皮革与金属一般的甲胄，又带了一点生物的错觉——现在倒是这身装甲比他更像是“活着的东西”了。Stalk被拉扯到桌子的边缘，接着他听到布料摩擦的声音，他笑着，将自己的双腿更加分开了一些：“就是这样，不不不，要先润滑，内海，这是礼仪，你说是吗？”

不需要这么麻烦，内海的声音硬邦邦的，Stalk就像是放弃了自己的提议一般语气轻松地告诉他任凭喜欢就好。“好吧，现在是你需要放松，内海，还有四十分钟，你可以用你觉得舒服的方式，所有事情。”他笑着，用腿环住了内海的腰，放任内海进入到身体当中。

“还真是火热，”Stalk轻声说，将身体更加向后仰，后脑抵在桌上，腰弓起来，“你更喜欢人类？还是更喜欢这样？科学的造物，还有难波的技术，这是否会令你感觉到认同？就像是在触摸同类一般？”

“闭嘴。”内海说。

Stalk的装甲与人类的身体并不相同，缺乏真实的温度，带着非生命的感觉，但是却同样柔软地包裹着他的性器。褶皱像是无数亲吻落在他的性器上，Stalk的身体微微扭动着，发出带着笑意的喘息。Stalk用手指更加扩展着自己的腔口，透明的液体在交合之时被挤出来，在皮肤上反射着冷光。

他的确感觉到快感，像是被蛇缠住喉咙越绞越紧，Stalk雌伏着，脚踝磨蹭着他的腰，是的，没错，外星而来的生物正在用一种过分暧昧的声音叫着他的名字。接着内海按住了Stalk的双腿，将它们从自己的腰间掰开弯折着推到Stalk的头顶，被靴甲包裹住的小腿摇晃着。

Stalk改为伸手去抓内海的手臂，他的动作并不用力，而是用手指隔着衣服一点点摩擦着，他依旧——一直笑着，笑声里带着一点破碎的欲望。“内海，内海啊，”Stalk愉快地声音混合在交合的声音当中，那可不是什么肉体的融合了，“你喜欢这样？”

内海没有作出回答，他依旧无法理解Stalk的作为，装甲与桌面碰撞着，Stalk的腔穴之中依旧濡湿，但是现在已经变得温暖了起来。他将精液填进去之后抽出了性器，下一秒Stalk便解除了变身，石动惣一的脸上带着笑容和红晕，他半跪下去，用手指捧起内海软化的性器，伸出舌头将残留的精液一点点舔舐干净。他刻意张开嘴让内海看到艳红的舌尖如何卷起那些浊液，吞咽的时候又假装咀嚼，接着他站起身来，衣冠楚楚，只在长裤上留着水迹。

“还有十五分钟，”他倚在桌边看内海整理自己的衣服，“我安排了帮助冰室幻德的两个人，是叫……啊，名字无关紧要，总之他们就是冰室幻德的对手——如果他能在混战当中活下去的话。”

“会很有趣的，你说呢？”


	11. Chapter 9

血的味道一点点扩散开来。

内海的手指紧紧抓住了铁丝网，手大约已经被勒出了血口，但是他对此并不在意，他只是看着冰室幻德，变身为Rogue的人站立在尸体之中，说出了嘲笑的言辞。

这不值得。

想要救冰室幻德这件事不值得，对于他抱有期待本身就是不值得的——这家伙根本就没有灵魂，只是如同瘟疫一般肆虐着，如见血的鳄鱼一般撕咬着每一个人。

他死死盯着冰室幻德，嘲笑自己竟然会在一瞬间觉得这家伙说不定能够改过自新，事到如今他居然还期待自己能够相信冰室幻德，甚至希望那家伙能活下来……天知道，这样的垃圾总是能活得很好，依靠践踏他人。

接着发生的事情令内海一时间觉得有些难以理解——难以理解又在常理之中，Stalk摇晃着手中的遥控器，又将其丢给了内海。他的语气轻佻，仿佛在开玩笑一般：“没办法了，这是保险措施，想要惩罚他还是想要杀了他都在你的控制范围之内，怎么样？有没有尝试的兴趣？”

内海按下了开关。

他在某一瞬间是真的想干脆杀了冰室幻德的，可是那会打乱难波的计划，更何况其他候选人都已经死了……就算没死，也不会比冰室幻德更出色的掌握Rogue。他等着看冰室幻德在痛苦当中挣扎的样子，仿佛那是他唯一期待的。

冰室幻德的确痛苦地跪了下去。

有什么东西正紧紧缠绕在他的身上。

那就像是无数细小的线一般，一点点在他的身上游走着，甚至停留下来轻柔“抚摸”，这样的触碰给了冰室幻德一种毛骨悚然的错觉。他简直就像是在被这些细小的线玩弄一样——那或许也的确是现实，在他的乳尖被缠住的时候，他理解了这一点。

仿佛手指一般捏住了他的乳头不断揉搓着的东西带着莫名的温热和柔软，让他忍不住颤抖起来，一种快感顺着被玩弄的地方一点点渗透进去。冰室幻德忍不住发出喘息的声音，然而视线所及之处站立着内海和Stalk，他咬住下唇将声音全部吞进腹中，努力站直身体想要表现出自己毫无异常的模样。这样的表演无疑是失败的，因为那些“线”的动作变得更加的情色，甚至贴着他的已经不是线，是细小的触手，正从他的袖管里延伸出来，穿过他的指缝。

他的胸廓被不断挤压揉搓着，那些小小的触手将他包裹起来，仿佛吸盘一般吮吸他的乳尖和乳晕，冰室幻德的肩膀都在颤抖，酥麻的感觉顺着脊椎一点点延伸开来。接着下一秒，他的性器也被紧紧裹住，触手亲吻着性器的头部，又化作细小的手指揉搓着囊袋，冰室幻德终于忍不住伸出手去想要将那些触手取下，但是他却根本没有碰到它们，只是扯开了自己的衣服，被挡在衣服之下的情欲的痕迹浮现，还有肉色的触手依旧贴服着。

触手的动作更加肆无忌惮了，它们拉扯着他的乳尖，将早已因为摩擦而有些肿起的肉粒稍稍拉长一些又松开，冰室幻德的声音当中混杂了少许疼痛，他用着愤怒的眼神看向Stalk，只是这样的眼神也是迷离的：“你又对我做了什么，这是什么东西！”

“你说这个啊，”Stalk的语气懒洋洋的，或许还带了嘲笑，“你也知道，如果不能完全驯服你，不能给你带上项圈，我也不敢随便使用你啊——再说了，在西都这里有不少人对东都曾经的首相辅佐官，东都首相的儿子感兴趣，如果你还是乱咬人的话，会很糟糕的。”

“你……”愤怒的声音在下一个瞬间消弭于无形，余下的是带着哽咽的悲鸣。Stalk正在看着他，笑声和语气一样轻蔑：“不过我也没有想到，你在西都还是挺受欢迎的，要是被你的父亲知道他会怎么样呢？啊，难道你把这看做对东都的复仇？”

不是这样的，冰室幻德努力想要直起身来，他不知道变身会不会有用，然而至少触手很快解下了他的腰带丢在一边。他跪在地上，被触手玩弄着胸部，简直就像是期待能够在他的身上挤出奶水来一样。他的作为令父亲蒙羞，这样的觉悟让冰室幻德一阵胸闷，这是他的错，正是他的野心酿成了这样的一切，可是他必须要继续走下去，不然一切都白费了。

他的额头被汗水濡湿，情欲的漩涡将他一点点卷进去，他的性器被包裹着，每一根血管和经络都在被触手摩擦。吸盘按在了马眼上，仿佛要将他的灵魂都从身体当中吮吸出来一样，冰室幻德的声音更加凄惨了一些，他倒在地上，被触手玩弄到了高潮。

触手的动作越发微妙起来，从他的大腿上缓缓勒紧，然后不容拒绝地分开，他的长裤被从里面撕裂了，露出光裸的大腿来。冰室幻德觉得自己应该庆幸内海在做完之后还给了自己清洗的时间，但是他现在这样也足够狼狈了。因为快感而濡湿的后穴被触手的头部轻轻戳刺，给人一种正在寻找入口的错觉——他觉得自己听到了Stalk的嘲笑声。

血的气息刺激着他的鼻腔，他在众人死去——无论是敌人还是属下，亦或者是“朋友”——的土地上被玩弄着身体。侧过头去的时候能够看到死不瞑目的尸体，正在狠狠瞪着他，也在嘲讽着他，快看啊，它们说，冰室幻德，你也有今天。他咬紧牙关，忍受着触手的玩弄，将视线固定在天花板上，看着生锈的棚顶。

由触手之中分泌出的粘液进入了他的身体，被触碰的地方都火热了起来，在反常之中化为了切实的快乐。冰室幻德的手被紧紧扣在了地上，腿弯折起来，他的性器依旧在被触手玩弄，顺着柱身向上套弄着，因为过分的刺激冰室幻德的腰弓起来，又被触手捆住固定在地面。

“呼……呼……”冰室幻德的喘息声当中带着无力的感觉，如果是在别的时候挣扎说不定还有用，可是对根本无法确定实体的东西无论做什么都是白搭。他的手指握紧，只能抓住尘土，接着触手插入了他的后穴，柔软的触感古怪得要命，一点点在他的身体里膨胀起来。冰室幻德忍不住仰起头，下一秒一根触手就卷上了他的脖子，最初的时候并未收紧，只是给了他一种被扼住的错觉和会被杀死的恐惧感。

他的体内湿润而温暖，触手不断深入着，仿佛要将他的内脏刺穿，过度的扩张让他的穴口一阵阵疼痛，疼痛又慢慢在身体当中变成了快感。累加的快感堆积在了一起，却又因为不应期的存在无法释放，他的腰不断颤抖，只能发出呻吟来。

“说是惩罚，对你来说倒好像是奖励了呢，真是个放荡的家伙啊，”Stalk继续对他冷嘲热讽着，“不过说起来你的年龄也不小了吧，射太多次对身体不好，需要我帮你吗？”冰室幻德能够感觉到他语气当中的恶意，他想要拒绝却又在起唇之时被狠狠进犯了敏感点，断断续续的喘息声涌出，简直可以说得上是“甜腻”了。

接着，他再一次发出了惨叫。

触手化作细小的丝线从他的马眼当中捅进去，顺着尿道一点点向内侵入，不可能的，那里怎么能插进去，痛苦的感觉几乎令他萎靡，然而在后穴当中的触手依旧蹂躏着他的前列腺，快感和痛楚将他夹在当中。冰室幻德觉得自己说不定要被这样的感觉逼疯了，他挣扎扭动着身体，就像是离开了水的鱼，可是触手根本就没有放过他的意思，依旧在他的身体当中不断抽送着，发出响亮而淫糜的水声。

“不要……”他终于发出了痛苦的乞求，即使他知道自己会因为此时的行为感觉到后悔。冰室幻德错觉自己的肚子都被触手弄得鼓胀起来，又或者那根本就不是错觉。触手勾住他的穴口更加拉开，吮吸着他身体的内部。

更多的水流了出来，Stalk在远处笑着说了什么，大概是在说他的身体已经被改造了会因为性而做出反应的体质。但是那无关紧要。冰室幻德的身体被狠狠操开，地面上都是淫靡的液体，他的思维在痛苦和快感当中逐渐模糊了。

“哈……哈啊……”他被触手摆弄着成为了跪趴的姿势，腿上的青紫在地面上被划破，和他伤痕累累的后背一样。他扭动着自己的腰，头发散乱着贴在背后。

因为无法高潮而积累的快感冲刷着他的理智，他的后穴不断流淌着滑腻的液体，冰室幻德的意识已然恍惚。他想要高潮，想要得到释放，而不是像是这样被悬在半空当中，他或许是不小心说出了这句话，然后Stalk的声音响起：“想要的话，就拿出一点态度来怎么样？”

“东都首相的公子应该知道如何请求别人的吧？”

空虚的意识当中存在着愤怒，然而那也是无关紧要的了，他被快感逼得发疯，几乎哭泣着说出了乞求的话语——“请让我射精吧……”

似乎要放弃尊严并不是那么困难的事情，在触手终于离开他的性器的时候冰室幻德恍惚地想，在他土下座的那一刻就已经失去了，他所要做的只是在西都活下去，然后等待最终到来。因为过久的抑制他无法立刻射精，只能在不断被顶撞在身体最深处的时候一点点挤出一些精液来。

断断续续的快感绵延了许久，他低声哽咽到嗓子都嘶哑了的地步，接着触手更加鼓起，要将他撕裂开来一般。

啫喱质感的东西被灌进了他的肚子里，和男性的精液不同，这样的液体量大到令人惊异的地步，将他的肚子撑得鼓起。而且，它们并没有流出，反倒是被什么东西紧紧堵住了，他的后穴依旧被撑开，这些液体也依旧被固定在他的肚子里，随着他的动作而流动着。冰室幻德跪在地上不敢做出更多的动作，可是大门打开了，内海居高临下地俯瞰着他，脸上带着明显的嘲讽表情：“喂，起来吧，接下来要去你住的地方了。”

“给我拿件衣服……”冰室幻德的声音也带着一点有气无力，内海像是想要讽刺他都变成这样了还想要命令别人做事，想了想还是让守卫丢进来了一件风衣。冰室幻德拿过风衣披在自己的身上，虽然暂时遮蔽着上半身，但是双腿却依旧冰冷。他踉跄着缓缓站起，又因为肚子里的东西发出呻吟，他只能一只手抓住衣领一只手捂住自己的嘴，跟在内海身后的样子就连他自己都觉得可笑至极。

一路上经过了不少人，这也是理所当然的，也不知道是Stalk的趣味还是内海的报复，他们对他指指点点，语气当中的轻蔑无法掩盖。如果说他们是想要侮辱他的话——他们当然想要侮辱他，冰室幻德想，那是非常成功的事情，他就像是没有自尊的家伙一样被展示，被游街示众。或许唯一值得庆幸的就是他现在的居住待遇不算太差，冰室幻德只能这样安慰自己，至少比起监狱要好了太多。

“以后除了训练之外，你的任务由首相和我来下达，”内海的声音依旧冰冷，“不过，如果有人要使用你处理性欲，不准拒绝。”

你们把我当成什么了——冰室幻德几乎想要怒吼出来，但是他审视着自己，赤裸着身体只披着披风，方才被触手玩弄，现在身体里还灌满了触手的精液，全身都是情欲的痕迹。他突然冷静了下来，或许他的确没有资格询问这个问题。

“我知道了。”最后他回答。


	12. Chapter 10

御堂正邦志得意满的在办公室里踱步，脸上带着胜券在握的笑容。他俯瞰着窗外的风景，被分割的日本将会在他的手中统一，至少他是这么认为的。紧接着门被打开了，冰室幻德缓缓走了进来，他面无表情，身着风衣，看上去与之前并不相似的颓唐，却又带了几分艳丽的色彩。

“我倒是没想到你居然会来西都，”御堂坐回转椅上，翘着二郎腿看向冰室幻德，“冰室辅佐官先生——啊，失礼了，你现在的身份是假面骑士Rogue，难波重工的实验品。”他打量着眼前的人，曾经身份和地位几乎能与他平起平坐的家伙现在却沦为了实验品，下属甚至是玩具，就这一点便令人忍不住想要嘲笑。

他当初就很讨厌冰室幻德。

“你知道难波会长安排你来做什么吗？”他看着冰室幻德，脸上忍不住露出更多的笑容，还有什么比将曾经的对手踩在脚下更加令人身心愉快的事情呢？他是胜利者，对失败者为所欲为是理所应当的事情。而且就算是他也没有想到，对于他索要冰室幻德的事情，难波的人居然会答应得那么快。

冰室幻德一句话都没有说，只是点了点头，他的眼中流露出一点屈辱的神色，虽然很快就被他自己控制了起来。见状御堂的笑容更加扩大，他喜欢这样的眼神，不甘但是强忍不甘，想要挣扎却只能无力顺从的表情。

“把衣服脱了。”用着命令的语气，御堂说。

冰室幻德依旧沉默着，他就像是要将自己的嘴唇咬穿一样站立在原地一动不动，但是御堂很清楚之后他会服从，现在的一切迟疑都不过是欲拒还迎的戏码而已。接着冰室幻德的确抬起了手臂，他的袖子向下滑落了一点，露出了还带着浅色淤痕的手腕。解开了扣在颈上的第一颗扣子的时候他的手颤抖着，然后他闭上了双眼，更加快速解下了其他的纽扣。

裸露的皮肤上带着被过度摩擦的红痕，并不像是被人力留下的，反而更加像是因为衣服的布料过分粗糙造成的。他忍不住又笑了一声，还真是个养尊处优的家伙，也不知道他的父亲究竟是如何照顾这个儿子的——明明在政治和斗争方面也算不上天真，却又在其他方面像个大小姐一样。

风衣被冰室幻德丢在沙发上，衬衫反而一直挂在身上，接着他开始解自己的腰带，在他人面前主动脱下衣物的感觉理应十分羞耻，他的脸上也带上了红晕。然后他蹲下身去把裤子一点点脱下，冰室幻德放慢了动作，并不是为了引诱，而是抱有他会叫停的，不切实际的希望，御堂能明白这一点。

但是说实话，他只是更加因为羞辱冰室幻德这件事本身而感觉到兴奋了。

他可从来都没有看过冰室幻德这样，他只见过这家伙站在自己的父亲身边耀武扬威的样子，很多时候他还会因为抢白而怒火万丈。现在冰室幻德就站在他的面前，赤裸着身体，只穿着一双黑色的棉袜。不可否认他是一个漂亮的男人，即使已经到了中年腰身依旧细窄没有赘肉，身上还残留着被人侵犯过的痕迹——即使明显已经被好好清洗了，也依旧显眼。

还真是糟糕的模样，御堂拿手指敲了敲桌子，如果说一开始只不过是为了更好的羞辱冰室幻德，现在他自己倒是有点下不来台了。

仿佛放弃了掩饰一般，冰室幻德甚至没有继续遮蔽自己的身体，亦或者他觉得这是没有必要的事情了。接下来要干什么？在他的眼里明明白白写着这样的问题，他在等待着下一步的命令。御堂也在思考着之后应该做什么，他沉默了一会儿才说：“自己跪在那张桌子上，请我来操你。”

那双眼睛里的怒火一闪即逝，然后冰室幻德的确屈起了腿，将小腿放在桌上，他撑住桌面，手臂用力后另一条腿也压在了桌面。后背的肌肉牵动着，又趴伏了下去，冰室幻德的脊背颤抖着，忍耐的模样显而易见，即使不看正面也知道他一定紧紧咬住嘴唇，直到牙齿上沾满了自己的鲜血。

接着，他用手指按在自己的臀瓣上微微用力，将自己的后穴展露出来，穴口被拉开，艳丽红色的肠肉在御堂的视线之中不安地蠕动着。湿润的穴口明显已经经过了好好的清洗和扩张，只是在等待着别人的插入。

“请你操我。”冰室幻德说。

即使是平铺直叙的语气依旧能够感觉到其中的不甘和卑微，御堂的眼前蒙上了一层甜美的血色，征服的快感一瞬间充斥着他的胸腔，在插入冰室幻德身体的时候这样的快感更是达到了顶峰。冰室幻德的身体摇晃一下，因为缺乏支撑而滑开，又被抓住腰狠狠撞进了最深处，他发出吃痛的哼声，接着又消弭于无形。

“你天生就是个婊子，”御堂说，他觉得这简直是一种赞美了，“就连真的婊子都没有你那么淫乱的身体，你是怎么当上辅佐官的？你的父亲又是怎么当上首相的？是不是你摇着你的屁股爬上别人的床让他们支持你那个无能的父亲？让他们操你然后冰室泰山能拿到选票？”

冰室幻德的手握紧了，他早就知道自己来这里就是要被玩弄的，可是他依旧无法忍受御堂对父亲恶意的猜测。你懂什么，他几乎要狠狠喊出来了，他的理智却命令他继续忍耐下去。他的指甲都要在手心折断，他可以忍受侮辱，但是他的父亲不应该因为他的行为被那样揣测。

“你怎么不回答？难道说是我说对了吗？”御堂一把抓起他的头发强迫他抬起头来，房间的角落里立着一面穿衣镜，冰室幻德能够在镜子里看到自己。即使心中带着愤怒和不甘，身体却依旧给出了面对快感之时的淫乱反应，他的乳尖挺立起来，红肿的样子仿佛会流淌乳汁，他的眼角都是红的。

御堂的另一只手握住了冰室幻德的性器，他的动作是全然恶意的，因为疼痛性器萎靡了下去，然后他故作吃惊地嘲笑着：“这样可不行啊，冰室辅佐官，Rogue，这样你以后该怎么抱女人？还是说你本来就是女人，只能被人抱？”

破碎的呻吟声回荡在房间里，冰室幻德命令自己不要去注意御堂的话，那只是语言的侮辱而已，根本不能给他造成真实的伤害——忍耐下去，无论遭到怎样的屈辱都要忍耐下去，他在监狱里活了下去，他在那样宛如斗兽场的地狱里践踏了善待自己的人的生命活了下去，所以他必须要继续忍耐下去，直到几乎不可能存在的机会到来的时候。

御堂带给他的恶心感甚至比起监狱那些人更甚，他知道自己是正在被父亲的政敌侵犯——他甚至主动欢迎着这家伙的插入。那家伙已经可以称为老人了，压在他身上的时候冰室幻德的确闻到了老者腐朽的气味，一种反胃的感觉由心底不断升起。

御堂并没有在他的身上坚持多久，冰室幻德对此松了口气，他感觉着男人的性器软化从自己的身体里滑出来的时候就做好了离开的准备，他觉得自己可以离开了。然而御堂并没有放过他，也不知道是对自己没能坚持很久的不满还是其他的什么，他的面色阴沉，然后对着冰室幻德命令：“跪下。”

冰室幻德只能跪在地上，他不清楚御堂又要做什么，不过反正不可能是什么好事。御堂低头俯瞰着他，语气森然：“舔干净。”冰室幻德看着他的性器，微微合上了眼睛然后点了点头。

就算是这样恶心的事情，在做多了之后也会渐渐习惯，他捧着男人的性器舔舐着，将残留的精液一点点吞吃下去。他的后穴依旧感觉到酥麻，因为无法满足而堆积的感觉能够扰乱他的一切思维，即便他自己根本不期待这个。

接着御堂回到办公桌的后面，他衣冠楚楚，又不许冰室幻德穿上衣服。冰室幻德只能继续赤裸着身体，精液顺着腿一点点流淌下来，挂在大腿内侧，黏腻的感觉让他难受得要命，只想马上去洗个澡。御堂拨通了一个电话，然后Stalk的声音从电话的对面传来。

“我打算多留冰室幻德几天。”御堂说。

“哦，没关系，随便你，只要他不死就够了。”Stalk轻松地回应。


	13. Chapter 11

房间当中不断回荡着的，是男人压抑而痛苦的喘息。

双手被铁链吊起在半空中，高度正好被调整在不想让手臂脱臼就必须踮起脚尖的程度，这样的站姿哪怕是几分钟都足够让人疲惫，而他已经这样站立了几乎整天。他的脸上全都是汗水，在并不炎热是天气里顺着脸颊流淌，从胡须上滴落下来，汇聚在地上。

漆黑的房间里只有他一个人。

在心跳和呼吸的声音之外接连不断的还有按摩棒运转的机械声，原本应该传达快感和痛苦的东西现在只能带来麻木，就像是灵魂从躯壳当中脱离了一样，他俯瞰着自己的身体。如果说北都的目的是要让他脱水而死的话，说不定很快就能做到了，他无力地抬起头，看着原本是门的方向。

门缝当中若隐若现的透露出一道光来，接着光芒落在了他的脸上，因为不适冰室幻德闭上了眼睛，再次睁开的时候他发现御堂正在看着自己。他的视线朦胧，无法看清御堂的表情，不过猜都能猜到那家伙肯定在轻蔑地看着他，他微微动了一下刺痛的手腕，铁链发出叮叮当当的响声。

“你居然还没有昏过去啊。”御堂笑着说，解开了拴住他的铁链。冰室幻德脱力地跪在地上大口大口喘着气，他的双腿也已经麻木了，按摩棒掉落出来，其上沾满了他的体液。在麻木消退的同时痛楚像是针刺一样传来，御堂抓住冰室幻德的手腕端详着，手指摩挲着被铁链磨破的地方：“真可怜，都流血了，我是不是对你太粗暴了一些呢？”

冰室幻德没有回答，他在疼痛当中努力恢复体力，他也猜不出对方到底还会用怎样变态的方法来折磨他。他无言的样子激怒——又或者是取悦了御堂，御堂掐住了他的脖子，强迫他看着自己，在窒息之中冰室幻德的脸涨红了，他抬起手去抓住御堂的手。只要用力就能折断这双手，可是他不能这么做，即使有着反抗的能力他也不能反抗。

“不过对坏孩子来说温柔反而是错误的，你说对吧？你的父亲没有告诉过你什么是礼仪，我只能代替他来管教你了。”御堂几乎着迷地感受着一切，冰室幻德的心跳在他的手指下加快，他可以轻易决定对方的生死。不过他还是松开手，听着冰室幻德咳嗽的声音和混杂在咳嗽当中的话语：“你到底……想要怎样……”

“你只要乖乖听话就够了，”御堂冷笑了一下，随即蹲下身去抚摸着冰室幻德的脸，他抓住冰室幻德的头发将对方按在地上，语气重带着笑意，“乖乖听话，我会让你欲仙欲死的，你不是想要报复东都吗？只有我能让你达成目标。”

冰室幻德僵硬了一下，随即放弃了本打算进行的挣扎，他早已对于报复东都毫无兴趣，但是他需要知道这些家伙的计划和意图。将他的沉默当做默认，御堂又挤出一声冷笑：“跟过来，有更适合你的地方。”

马鞭破空的声音响起，接着击打在皮肉上，冰室幻德抓紧了身下的木板，咬紧牙关将悲鸣吞入腹中。血腥的味道充斥着他的鼻腔和口腔，他都不知道自己到底是咬破了嘴唇还是被打出了血，或许兼而有之。刺痛如同烈火一般缓慢地灼烧着他，冰室幻德的眼前一片漆黑。

鲜血的确流了出来，在原本几乎可以称得上白皙的皮肤上格外显眼，御堂俯下身去一点点舔掉了这些血迹。撕裂的痕迹随着马鞭的击打延伸开来，艳丽得像是被砸碎然后拼凑起来的花瓶。冰室幻德正在因为疼痛颤抖，全身上下都是淋漓的汗水，头发被黏在额头上，挡住了他的视线。

破坏的满足感将御堂充斥着，他的年纪已经大了，身体不如从前，只有在施虐之中才能得到快感，而或许那还有潘多拉魔盒的光芒带来的效果。偏偏平时他找不到适合的虐打对象，要不是太过脆弱，要不就是不方便动手，只有冰室幻德。血顺着皮肤的弧度滴落在地上，溅出水花来。

接着，冰室幻德又被侵犯了。

即使是被改造过的身体也无法在这样的痛楚之中分泌润滑，他抓住身下的木板，手指不断抠挖着仿佛这样能够让自己轻松一点。他尖叫着，因为骤然撕裂的痛楚，冰室幻德都不知道这家伙从哪里找到的这种东西，巨大的，大约是按摩棒的物体扯开了他的后穴，狠狠撞击在他的肠壁上。

很快的就连尖叫都消弭于无形了，鲜血沿着双腿流淌，冰室幻德一瞬间觉得自己说不定要被杀死了，御堂却一直都在笑，甚至伸手按在他的肚子上：“都顶到这里了，还真是不得了啊，这么大的东西都能吞下去。”冰室幻德无法看清自己眼前的东西，无论是地面还是别的，只能看到斑驳的色块不断旋转。

他的性器被抓住摆弄，后穴当中的按摩棒也在不断抽插，御堂是个疯子，冰室幻德模糊而混乱的思维当中出现了这样的话语。

唯一可以庆幸的是，他在疼痛当中昏迷了过去。

——谁都不会来救我的。

再次苏醒的时候还是在疼痛之中，即使痛楚缓解了许多，冰室幻德勉力睁开双眼，这一次侵犯他的从按摩棒变成了御堂自己，交合的地方似乎是拿着他的鲜血作为润滑的，所以多了许多阻塞的感觉。伤口被一次次撕裂的疼痛让他清醒了一些，可是御堂的声音像是鬼魅一样响起：“你终于醒了啊。”

胸口传来怪异的酥麻，仿佛被羽毛轻柔抚摸一样，和下半身的痛楚混合在一起更加令人难以忍耐。冰室幻德喘息着，他已经习惯了痛苦，却暂时无法习惯快乐，他知道自己的声音发生了变化，他却无可奈何。

“你对我又做了什么……”强迫自己用冷静的嗓音，冰室幻德依旧分辨出了自己声音里的颤抖。御堂挺腰插入他的深处，引来一阵战栗之后才说：“你说这个啊，我让人准备了一点有意思的东西，现在开始发挥作用了。”

什么作用——冰室幻德想要质问，却被怪异的感觉吞没了，他的乳首从未如此麻痒过，胸廓也涨得好像快要破裂，御堂伸出手去抓住了他的胸部，稍稍用力就有什么喷了出来，带着甜腥的气味。冰室幻德僵住了，他自己都不相信在自己身上发生的事情。

“这是……什么……”他几乎无法找回自己的声音。

“是奶水啊，怎么了？你不知道吗？本来在想要怎么玩弄你，想了想就让人给你打了一针催乳针，现在看来作用还不错嘛，挺适合你的。”御堂笑着揉捏冰室幻德的胸口，乳汁从他的指缝当中流出，依旧带着怪异的香。

快感席卷着冰室幻德，即便心中更多的是对自己身体反常的恐惧，他也依旧发出断断续续的呻吟声。偏偏御堂所说的话一直都没有停下，一直传入他的耳中：“你的父亲肯定不知道现在你在做什么吧？你说我要不要联系他，让他知道自己的儿子在做什么？他说不定会为你感觉到骄傲呢。”

“这件事情……和我的父亲无关！”他终究是这么说了，即使他知道自己应该忍耐。果然御堂的笑容更加扩大，在侵犯着他身体的同时慢条斯理地拿过手机对着他拍了几张照片，展示一般将屏幕对准了他：“你说，把这个给你父亲会怎样呢？”

冰室幻德的脸色一下子变得苍白，照片将他的所有不堪都展露了出来，他浑身伤痕累累，却又张开双腿迎接着男人的侵犯，接合的地方流淌着鲜血和精液混杂的液体，乳尖肿胀着，甚至向外溢出乳汁。这样的东西如果被父亲看到了……不，只有父亲不应该知道他这样不堪的模样。

“不要……”他轻声抗拒着，很清楚自己做出这样的反应之后将会受到怎样的待遇，但是他不敢冒险，御堂是那种真的会做出这种事情的人，冰室幻德很清楚这一点。

“那么——”

冰室幻德跪趴在桌上，男人扶住他的腰不断向内进犯着，他的乳头被刺穿，挂上了金属的细环，甚至坠上了铃铛，随着御堂的动作发出响声。那是他自己同意的，他也无法说什么，或许他应该去习惯，然而他只能听着细碎的铃铛声，握紧自己的拳头忍耐着，一直忍耐着。

冰室幻德以为自己会死在这里，死在御堂手上，他就像是去了地狱一趟一般，身上带着硫磺的臭味。光芒由办公楼的外面照射进来，他不适地眯起了眼睛——大约是他已经不习惯光芒了。

御堂给他准备了一身不错的衣服，虽然布料依旧无法和他之前的相比，北都的确没有东都富庶，而且他不应该有太多要求。可是伤口蹭到衣服的时候依旧带来刺痛，药效还没有完全缓解，他的胸口依旧时不时流淌着乳汁，将前襟打湿。他的身体说不定已经被弄坏了，冰室幻德想，唯一庆幸的是他的父亲不会知道这一点，他还可以继续装模作样，这样就够了。

他走到了门口，脚步踉跄了一下，几乎摔倒才走下了楼梯，难波派来的车停在门口，车门已经打开，他可以坐进去，即使对他来说坐下也只能感觉到更多的疼痛。冰室幻德关上车门，后知后觉地发现坐在驾驶座上的人是内海，他瞪大了眼睛看着后视镜，内海也在看他。

冰室幻德的样子更难看了，内海想，就像是在这里的几天一直都没有睡觉一样，颧骨凸起，眼眶凹陷，嘴唇上布满伤疤。他发动了汽车，在震动下看到冰室幻德露出了痛苦的表情——哪怕只是一个瞬间。

“为什么是你？难波找不到别的司机了吗？”嘶哑的声音响起，冰室幻德的声音本来可以说是具有磁性的，现在听起来却像是被撕破的风箱。内海不知道自己皱起了眉头，他甚至根本不想回答这个问题。是Stalk让他来接冰室幻德的，他没有反对这个命令而已，他本来就不会反对任何命令，这并非出自自己的愿望。

“后悔吗？”鬼使神差地，他问出了这个问题。

冰室幻德缓缓闭上了眼睛，他不知道到底是谁让内海来见识自己的狼狈模样的，说不定是内海自己的提议。然后他摇了摇头，将心中的自嘲全部压抑下来，变成了冷静的，他能够尽最大努力做到冷静的声音：“不后悔，只要能达到我的目的，那么——”

内海踩下了油门，他不想再听了。


	14. Chapter 12

内海成彰打开了KTV包厢的房门，冰室幻德的确就坐在里面，在听到他进门的声音的时候还回头看了他一眼。冰室幻德脸上的伤已经愈合了，说不定在几天之后连疤痕都会完全消失，只有在脖子上依旧留着青紫的指印，被扣到最上面一颗扣子的衬衫领口挡住。

接着冰室幻德敲了敲传唤前台的铃铛，服务生绕开依旧堵在门口的内海，端进来了一杯草莓芭菲，包厢里充满了甜腻的奶油味道，冰室幻德看着内海，把芭菲向着内海的方向推了一下，表情还有几分不舍。内海不知道自己该不该坐下，他是来找冰室幻德的，但是还有不少时间。

一时间他有点恍惚，他们已经很久没有这么和平过了——如果这也可以叫做和平的话。于是内海坐在了沙发上，他忙碌了很久，就算是现在的身体大脑也会疲惫，说不定他能休息几分钟，前提是冰室幻德不唱歌的话。

冰室幻德的确也没有唱歌，他只是把草莓芭菲又向着内海的方向推了推，自己打开了手机，一瞬间响起的声音昭示对方正在观看东都的新闻，虽然下一秒他就把手机的声音关掉了。内海拿起芭菲，泄愤一样地挖起一勺塞进自己嘴里，又甜又冷的感觉弥漫开来，竟然奇迹一般安抚了他的心情。

“谁告诉你这里有KTV的？”内海随口问道。

“是难波的一个下属，我不知道他的名字，”冰室幻德摸了摸自己的脖子，碰到的地方还是有些痛，“他提到了我就过来看看。”西都不如东都富庶是他早就知道的事情，但是就算他也不知道这里居然如此混乱。

“是吗？”不用问都知道是在什么状况下提到这件事的，内海把芭菲放在桌子上。冰室幻德看了看只吃了两口的芭菲，皱了皱眉，语气有点疑惑：“你讨厌这个？”

“你为什么会觉得我喜欢？”内海也皱起了眉头，如果一定要说，他并不讨厌甜腻的东西，只不过冰室幻德不像是会关照别人的家伙。冰室幻德沉默着，露出了有点怀念一样的表情，过了一会儿才说：“之前葛城说过几次，搞研究的都会喜欢甜食。”

“葛城巧吗？”他想起那个帮助浮士德开发骑士系统的天才物理学家，智慧而且自大，他都不知道对方是怎么被冰室幻德拐进浮士德的，在内海看来冰室幻德和葛城巧之间没有任何可以联系的地方。接着冰室幻德点了点头：“是，他要求在实验室之外的地方提供糖分和咖啡。”

“你和葛城的关系不错？”

听到了内海的问题之后，冰室幻德像是听到了什么笑话一样笑了一声，从嗓子里溢出一种无力：“他肯定也是在恨我的，说不定比你——”他停下了自己的话语，指了指正在融化的芭菲：“你还要吗？”

“我已经吃过了。”内海没有正面回答，他以为冰室幻德会再叫一杯新的。冰室幻德又短促地笑了一声，拿起了杯子：“无所谓了，反正你们也没给我工资。”

内海觉得这个时候他应该反唇相讥，比方说“难道冰室辅佐官还想要卖身费”什么的，但是他没说，只是抢过了芭菲的杯子挖走了装满草莓的一大块。冰室幻德像是想要去抢一样，又在下一刻意识到了自己的处境，他放下勺子，等到内海停下了动作之后才问：“你来找我干什么？”

“今天临时安排了下午与鹫尾兄弟的对练，但是找不到通知你的办法。”内海简单地说，冰室幻德应了一声，站起身来拽平了自己的风衣。齿轮系统还没有开发完善，至少最关键的合体部分还没到可以正常使用的程度。内海又看了他一眼，将芭菲放在桌上然后说道：“Stalk安排我回东都收集桐生战兔的数据，在骑士代表战之前必须把齿轮系统开发完成。”

冰室幻德点了点头。

他依旧怀念着东都，但是他早已被东都驱逐出去，他也不知道现在的自己究竟能不能自然走进属于东都的国土了。如果父亲知道了我变成现在这样，一定会气愤的吧——他早就有了这样的觉悟。

冰室幻德一直厌恶和鹫尾兄弟对练这件事，那并非源于二人的性格，而是因为他们变身的样子总会令他想到高桥和松井。这两个人原本都不必死的，如果不是因为救了他和想要帮助他的事情被Stalk发现的话。然而他的抗议是无用的，该做的事情Stalk不会让他逃避，被触手玩弄到几乎昏死的情况他不想再经历第二次了。

当然，这一次的战斗他依旧获得了胜利，系统的差别和战斗经验的靠近让结果成为了必然。Stalk在一旁观战时鼓起掌来，他的语气轻快：“还不错嘛，今天支撑的时间比起之前要更长了——你们可以得到奖励，但是Rogue，幻德你要被惩罚，明白了吗？”

“明白了。”冰室幻德回答。

反正Stalk只不过是要找一个羞辱他的理由罢了，具体是什么根本就不重要，和他的自我意志一般，没人会在意这些，不过他已经差不多习惯了一切。他看着解除变身的鹫尾兄弟，做好了准备。

他含住了一根性器，是鹫尾风的还是鹫尾雷的无关紧要，反正另一根被塞进了他的手里，炽热的肉块跳动着，似乎要将他烫伤一般。他现在已经学会了如何侍奉他人，那也是曾经的他怎么都想不到的事情，冰室幻德含住性器，用舌头努力舔舐，又吮吸着性器的头部，嘴里发出啧啧的声音。

无论是过去还是现在都令他恶心，可是他必须装出一副痴迷的样子，因为Stalk对他说如果他再吐出来就会改造他的味觉，让他认为精液是美味的东西。他的手也熟练地撸动着男人的性器，手指剥开包皮，前列腺液打湿了冰室幻德的手，他收紧手指然后松开，用指尖去摩擦着性器的头部。

鹫尾兄弟更喜欢把精液射在他的脸上，所以在他嘴里的性器爆发之前冰室幻德松开了口，温热而腥臭的液体落在他的脸上，他知道自己的样子肯定很狼狈。接着另一个人也对着他的脸射精了，顺着脸颊黏在他的胡须上无法滴落，也有一些落在他的嘴唇上被吞吃下去。

那的确是一种凌虐的美感了，即使冰室幻德不清楚这一点，他的脸上沾满精液的样子脆弱又无辜，是让人想要将其完全摧毁的艳丽。

他的衣服被脱下了，男人含住他的乳尖，然后咬住小小的乳环拉扯，刺痛和快感混合在一起，冰室幻德忍不住弓住腰，反而更深地将乳尖送进男人的嘴里。他喘息着，乳汁流淌出来，那也是一种后遗症，自从被御堂打过药之后他会不由自主泌乳，伴随着胀痛和无法忍耐的快感。

即使不看冰室幻德都知道自己的后穴已经濡湿了，即使不进行扩张也可以被男人插入，即使是这样对待也能够感觉到快感。他不止一次被人嘲笑像个娼妓，说不定就连娼妓都没有他这样适合用来发泄的身体。他的裤子被脱下来，鹫尾兄弟的手指扩张着潮湿的穴口，违背自己主人的意愿，穴口吮吸着他们的手指，仿佛期待着将其更深地吞下去一般。

“平时一根也满足不了你吧？那今天我们一起插进来好了。”不知道是谁开口说的这句话，两根性器的头部同时抵在了他的穴口，被手指拉开的地方。

“不……别……”即使已经不是第一次了依旧会慌张，冰室幻德做着无谓的阻拦，鹫尾兄弟的性器终于一起插了进去，原本就是一起长大的两个人自然令人讽刺得默契十足。他感觉到被扩张的痛苦，然而就算是这样的痛苦他也早已习惯，对于现在的冰室幻德来说惶恐的早已变成了自己的身体对于这样的对待的熟悉。说不定他再也回不到所谓“正常”的生活里去了。

他的肛口发麻，被不断撞击着敏感点的现实让他的呻吟声变得缥缈起来，他被鹫尾兄弟中的一个——大概是鹫尾雷——抱了起来，他的双腿被迫环在男人的腰上，臀瓣被手指揉搓着。冰室幻德总是很快就到达了高潮，男人在他的耳畔嘲讽地说了什么，只不过那也不要紧，反正他听不清，他只是一次次被卷进欲望的漩涡当中而已。

他的肩膀被牙齿刺穿，难波童子总是这样，仿佛只有给对手施加痛苦才能让他们感觉到真正的快乐。现在他们开始拉扯他的乳尖，从一直未能愈合的伤口流出鲜血来，混杂在乳汁当中显得格外显眼，冰室幻德忍住痛呼，却依旧低声嘶吼着，他在痛苦和快感当中挤压着。

两根性器在他的身体当中，他体内的每一根褶皱都被撑开展平，顺着交接的地方不断滴落的爱液又被挤回去，在甬道的尽头被拉扯出一点艳红的肠肉，然后被狠狠撞击回去。他高潮了好几次，不过并不是每一次都能成功射精，更多的绝顶发生在原本的不应期，他只能仿佛潮吹一般射出透明度前列腺液。

“你真是个婊子。”其中一个人嘲笑着，将冰室幻德的耳垂含在嘴里，那里有一个耳洞，冰室幻德在大学的时候打上的，但是因为工作之后需要注意形象所以一直都没有带上耳环。冰室幻德的腰颤抖着，后穴吮吸着两人的性器，同样因为男人的话语和快感战栗。

说不定他真的是——一时间冰室幻德产生了这样的想法。

他的声音哽咽，哽咽而破碎，鹫尾兄弟同时到达了高潮，精液射进他的肚子里，将他再一次填满了。紧接着他被丢在地上，鹫尾——这回大概是鹫尾风了——踩在他的肚子上，在听到他发出悲鸣的同时笑了起来。精液顺着暂时无法合拢的后穴流出来，被脚碾压着的时候又流出来一股。

“还好你不是个女人，不然早就怀孕了，不过就算是怀孕了，你知道你孩子的父亲是谁吗？在这里还有几个人没有操过你？”居高临下的嘲笑声，仿佛只能通过伤害他人来得到满足一样。冰室幻德去看着他们，扭曲的笑脸当中带着恶意，难波童子或许都是怪物——只知道效忠难波会长的，其他什么都没有的怪物。

脚步声回荡在整个房间里，冰室幻德撑起自己的身体，鹫尾兄弟开始一前一后侵犯着他的后穴和口腔，他跪在地上，身体被过度的冲撞弄得前后摇摆。他的眼角还带着生理性的眼泪，混合着自己的唾液和他人的精液更是杂乱无比。他用眼角的余光看到了——

永远都笔挺的西装裤和明亮的皮鞋，内海用着稳定的声音向Stalk汇报着之前整理好的战斗数据。鹫尾兄弟再次在他身上发泄了出来，然后终于离开了他的身体，冰室幻德摇晃着想要站起身，又磕在桌上好几次，他看着内海，然后发现内海也在看着自己。

“你也要做吗？”他问内海。

内海的表情就像是被人打了一拳，然后下一刻他露出了嫌恶的表情，将捡起来的风衣丢在了冰室幻德的身上。

“不用。”他回答。


	15. Chapter 13

内海推开门的时候，冰室幻德正靠在床头看手机，东都正在滚动播放着骑士代表战中东都获胜的，以及北都与西都开战的消息。在听到开门的声音时他恋恋不舍地关上手机，然后将手指放在衬衣的纽扣上——直到发现来的人是内海时才放下了手。

“你来干什么？”他问。

内海没有回答，他坐在冰室幻德房间里唯一的一张椅子上，狭窄逼仄到连窗户都没有的，囚室一般的地方就连他也不愿意长期居住。冰室幻德又看了他一眼，重新将手机拿起来，播音员的声音回荡在房间里，让冰室幻德的脸上带上了一种怀念的表情。

说着要对东都复仇的人也会怀念东都吗？内海不觉得冰室幻德是在怀念优渥的生活，他有些摸不清对方的底细，他从一开始就搞不懂冰室幻德是个怎样的人。

“西都和东都的骑士代表战已经决定了，从明天开始你的指挥权就将转让给御堂首相，”内海这么说着，看到冰室幻德一抖，仿佛听到了什么可怕的事情一样，全身僵硬，“为了保持战斗力，一直以来的侍奉行为也终止了，现在你只要当一个武器战斗，这样就足够了。”

“是吗？”冰室幻德笑了笑，“这还真是一个好消息。”

内海站起身来，他现在不想在这个房间里呆下去了，他感觉到一阵气闷——真是奇怪，这样的感受明明不应该存在于他的身上的。接着他的手被抓住了，冰室幻德看着他，脸上带着一种奇怪的表情，内海感觉更加憋闷了，这样的表情令他想到过去，冰室幻德就是用这样带着一点天真的，执拗的表情看着他，差使着他跑来跑去。

让他错觉自己是个普通人。

“内海，”他说，语气中没有哪怕一点羞耻，“我们来做吧。”

内海想问冰室幻德你脑子是不是坏了，还是说被男人的精液冲昏了头脑，但是冰室幻德一直都用着那样的表情看着他，不像是突发奇想，反倒宛如深思熟虑之后做下的决定。内海觉得脑子坏了的说不定是自己，因为他点了头——明明他决定要远离冰室幻德的，尤其是在性的方面。他曾经很多次被冲昏了头脑，做下了违背冷静的事情，现在他不应该失控，这是难波重工最为关键的时候。

他坐在了床上，冰室幻德跪在他的双腿之间。

曾经土下座时会露出屈辱神色的冰室少爷现在不会对这样的事情表露出情绪波动，他解开内海皮带的手指也没有一丝一毫的颤抖。他隔着内裤亲吻内海的性器，动作轻柔而过分娴熟，然后手指拉住裤子的边缘，将其扯下。冰室幻德用指尖捧起内海尚未勃起的性器，侧过头去在侧面舔舐，感受着原本柔软的肉块在自己手中坚硬起来的触感。

磕磕绊绊的，迟疑而生涩的动作，因为爱洁露出的反感表情，呕吐的冲动……这一切都不复存在了。冰室幻德的舌尖一点点掠过凸起的血管，他用手指抚摸着内海性器的头部，毛茸茸的胡须蹭到内海的会阴。冰室幻德抬起眼去看内海的反应，他的眼睛依旧明亮而且带了一点无辜，仿佛他在做的不是什么淫秽的事情。

下一刻他含住了性器的头部——内海几乎为了这样的动作倒吸一口冷气，冰室幻德的脸颊鼓了起来，他已经不会在口交的时候不小心拿牙齿碰到别人了，在数次殴打之后。粗糙的舌面摩挲着最为柔软的地方，接着性器又被含得更深，咽喉深处的粘膜挤压着，冰室幻德露出有点苦恼的表情，接着又去看内海。

的确是不堪入目的模样，内海想，却无法阻止自己的性器涨得更大，他被撕裂的想法拉扯着，一边告诉他要狠狠抓住冰室幻德的头发操到对方喉咙的深处去，另一边却只想给冰室幻德一个耳光。

潮湿粘稠的水声不断回荡在狭窄的房间里，无法吞咽的唾液在早已蓬乱的胡子上拉出细线向着地面不断牵扯，就像是向着地狱垂下的蜘蛛丝一样。冰室幻德的手扶在内海的大腿上，明明是生者，从传感器传达而来的温度倒仿佛比他身上的机械还要低一两度。他的眼角是红色的，看上去下一刻就会落下泪来，只不过那也是幻想而已。

内海成彰依旧无法理解冰室幻德。

他看着冰室幻德一点点坠落下去，裸露出来的皮肤上依旧能够看到情欲的痕迹，他听到过有人用下流的词语讨论冰室幻德的身体，彼时他忙于手头的工作。接着冰室幻德松开了他的性器，他几乎要为此不满了，但是冰室幻德只是问他：“你是打算先射一次，还是打算就这么操我？”

就像是在问内海是打算泡咖啡还是红茶一样的语气。

内海揪住了冰室幻德的头发，将自己的性器插了进去，他知道自己是在发泄，不过管他这么多做什么，冰室幻德不值得被温柔得对待。冰室幻德一瞬间的确露出了痛苦的表情，然而接着他开始努力让自己忽略这种痛苦，更加打开自己的喉咙，如果不想受更严重的伤的话，他必须要学会这一点。

冰室幻德的顺从并未让内海感觉到喜悦，他只是任凭怒火将自己吞没，同时吞没的还有飘散在浮士德上空的硝烟的气味。他只是道具，从一开始难波的孤儿们就是消耗品，即使是被好好培养的内海也知道自己是稍稍昂贵一点的消耗品，但是冰室幻德把他变成了渴望活着的人类，又亲自杀死了他，告诉他他的自我意识全都是没用的。

现在冰室幻德才是道具，内海成彰变成了只有自己明了的人。

被残忍对待的喉咙，即使因为主人刻意的保护而免于被撕裂的命运也依旧泛上了甜腥的味道。冰室幻德看着内海，他不明白自己的突发奇想到底是为了什么，他只是——只是什么呢？他比任何人都清楚自己会被怎样对待，不过随便了。

“喝下去。”内海的声音依旧坚硬。

冰室幻德没有点头，也没有恶心，他早就习惯了这种味道，他将内海的精液吞咽下去，受伤的喉咙已经麻木了，然后他像是之前一样张开嘴让内海检查。他已经全部喝下去了，这只不过是一个证明而已。

接着他开始脱自己的衣服，他的嘴唇还是不正常的红色，被过度摩擦，还带着水光。因被丢过天空墙留下的伤痕和被男人侵犯留下的痕迹纵横在那具身体上，最开始的时候谁都不能在冰室幻德的身上留下印记。他就像是一个过度成熟之后落在地上的果子，又被狠狠踩碎，带着糜烂气息的甜味渗透出来，发酵着一种残忍的喜悦。

冰室幻德的双腿被弯折起来，柔软的后穴完全暴露在内海的眼中，风衣被垫在身下变得一片褶皱，不过之后会有人送同样款式的衣服过来。他用手指拉开了自己的穴口，指尖沾染着水迹，艳红色的肠肉微微蠕动着，即使不需要准备他就已经处在了临战的状态。

内海突然想起冰室幻德的身体检查报告，Rogue的装甲大部分时候都由他进行调整，所以掌握冰室幻德的身体状况是必须的事情。他本人对于冰室幻德没有一点兴趣，就算对方死了也不过是少了一个假面骑士——这反而是麻烦的事情了，所以他要保证冰室幻德不至于被弄死。

在从西都首相那里回来之后的报告里显示，冰室幻德被改造的身体已经无法回到从前了。

乳尖被挂上的铃铛换成了稍稍内敛一点的乳钉，不过没人想过要把那个东西拿下来，就连冰室幻德自己都没有。他的理由是拿下来还要再被挂上去，倒不如一开始就少受点苦，幸好西都这里的人还没有变态到要用力拉扯的地步，所以一切都在可以忍耐的程度上。

内海插进来的时候，冰室幻德就高潮了。

他的声音破碎而呜咽，双腿紧紧环住了内海的腰，Rogue的双腿能够破坏面前的一切，冰室幻德的双腿却只能在身体被侵入的时候颤抖。他伸出手去像是想要抓住内海的肩膀，但是即便是混乱的大脑也知道肯定会被甩开，所以他只是紧紧抓住了身下的风衣。

——这样挺好的。

他已经无法回头了，既然这样还不如由自己将之前的和之后的所有罪孽背负起来，然后让父亲成为日本的首相。这样的行为简直就像是过去的内海，只不过内海是被他们胁迫的，被洗脑认为应该遵从命令也是胁迫的一种，这或许就是因果报应吧。

快感堆积着，不断堆积着，冰室幻德知道自己的声音已经到了放浪的地步，他也可以看到内海的表情，似乎是沉浸在了性这种的表情比起平时面对难波重三郎的尊敬都要真实。内海成彰是一个聪明人，至少比他冰室幻德要聪明，他都能看出那些名为亲近的控制，那些口号之中混杂的洗脑意味，那些将人视为道具的行径，内海绝不会看不出来。

他的腰在风衣上摩擦着，大脑被性欲搅乱，却又更加清醒，他想要伸手去抓住内海，他的大腿根被抓住，因为几乎变为疼痛的快感呜咽出来。

时至今日他才知道某个瞬间内海是真的想要活下去的。

内海的动作变得更加激烈了，一直都顶在他的敏感点上的感觉并不好，他知道自己的表情现在一定非常狼狈。放纵的叫声与顺着唇角流出的唾液，再度射精的性器还处在不应期又被快感逼出透明的前列腺液，他的双眼被快感的泪水模糊起来，他不想承认，可是他的确是在哭泣着的。

为什么会这样，冰室幻德自己都不清楚。

内海咬住了冰室幻德的脖子，就像是要将气管咬断，又像是只想留下痕迹，如果在这里杀了冰室幻德是非常简单的事情，虽然之后肯定会被惩罚。他到现在都不明白自己为何会仇恨冰室幻德，他很清楚难波童子的任务之一就是在必要的时候将自己毁灭，犹豫本就是不该存在的东西，如果易地而处他说不定会比冰室幻德更早开枪。

可是只有冰室幻德不可原谅。

他无法憎恨难波会长，即使在成长之后明白了很多，难波童子的忠诚是刻在骨子里的东西，无论如何都不会改变。冰室幻德不一样，他从未尊敬过冰室幻德，从未真正服从过冰室幻德，从未——

冰室幻德的身体里很热，将内海的性器紧紧包裹起来，柔软的肠肉谄媚地吮吸着他的性器，仿佛那才是它们存在的意义。内海突然想起自己和冰室幻德第一次做爱的时候，同样柔软但是在抗拒着不符合“常理”的行为的身体和由润滑剂制造的正在干涸的潮湿。冰室幻德也是这样看着他，那时内海以为自己会被马上辞退，可是并没有，冰室幻德就像是完全忘记了曾经出过这件事一样。

为什么？他想知道。

他【想要】理解。

冰室幻德已经说不出完整的话了，张口能发出的只有淫乱的呻吟，与其说是语言倒不如说是动物的悲鸣，不过幸好，内海本来就没对冰室幻德抱什么期待。更何况抱有期待本身也是没用的事情。假面骑士Rogue虽然强大，可是在之后的战争当中同样随时可能死去，就像是他们难波童子一样，冰室幻德也不过是一个消耗品。

但是万一，有万分之一的几率，冰室幻德没有死在战场上，又会怎么样呢？

难波将会统一整个世界，不仅仅是日本。已经连自尊都失去了的，除去战斗和侍奉他人之外甚至连自己生活的能力都缺乏的家伙要拖着自己异常的身体回到家中面对驱逐了他的父亲，或者那时候冰室泰山也已经死了，还是说冰室幻德要继续留在难波当一个玩具？

在某一瞬间，他感觉到了【同情】。

“你想怎么样呢？”他问冰室幻德，他不觉得自己能够得到答案，但是下一刻他的脖子被圈住了。如果说冰室幻德想要摆脱他，想要杀了他的话现在就是一个机会，然后内海不觉得现在冰室幻德可以有这样的决定，正在被自己操得哭个不停的人不会做出这样的决断，这一点是绝对的。

他在【期待】冰室幻德的答复。

接着，冰室幻德亲吻了他。

从初吻的角度来说，那应该是多么糟糕的一个吻，冰室幻德的胡子蹭到他脸上，嘴里还有他精液的味道，可是那的确是一个亲吻。内海一下子甩开了冰室幻德，看着对方的头磕在床上，被子发出响声，他的电压不稳，说不定还有几个电阻出了毛病。

冰室幻德终于疯了，内海想。

他说不定也【疯了】。


	16. Chapter 14

内海推开门的时候，冰室幻德正靠在床头看手机，东都正在滚动播放着骑士代表战中东都获胜的，以及北都与西都开战的消息。在听到开门的声音时他恋恋不舍地关上手机，然后将手指放在衬衣的纽扣上——直到发现来的人是内海时才放下了手。

“你来干什么？”他问。

内海没有回答，他坐在冰室幻德房间里唯一的一张椅子上，狭窄逼仄到连窗户都没有的，囚室一般的地方就连他也不愿意长期居住。冰室幻德又看了他一眼，重新将手机拿起来，播音员的声音回荡在房间里，让冰室幻德的脸上带上了一种怀念的表情。

说着要对东都复仇的人也会怀念东都吗？内海不觉得冰室幻德是在怀念优渥的生活，他有些摸不清对方的底细，他从一开始就搞不懂冰室幻德是个怎样的人。

“西都和东都的骑士代表战已经决定了，从明天开始你的指挥权就将转让给御堂首相，”内海这么说着，看到冰室幻德一抖，仿佛听到了什么可怕的事情一样，全身僵硬，“为了保持战斗力，一直以来的侍奉行为也终止了，现在你只要当一个武器战斗，这样就足够了。”

“是吗？”冰室幻德笑了笑，“这还真是一个好消息。”

内海站起身来，他现在不想在这个房间里呆下去了，他感觉到一阵气闷——真是奇怪，这样的感受明明不应该存在于他的身上的。接着他的手被抓住了，冰室幻德看着他，脸上带着一种奇怪的表情，内海感觉更加憋闷了，这样的表情令他想到过去，冰室幻德就是用这样带着一点天真的，执拗的表情看着他，差使着他跑来跑去。

让他错觉自己是个普通人。

“内海，”他说，语气中没有哪怕一点羞耻，“我们来做吧。”

内海想问冰室幻德你脑子是不是坏了，还是说被男人的精液冲昏了头脑，但是冰室幻德一直都用着那样的表情看着他，不像是突发奇想，反倒宛如深思熟虑之后做下的决定。内海觉得脑子坏了的说不定是自己，因为他点了头——明明他决定要远离冰室幻德的，尤其是在性的方面。他曾经很多次被冲昏了头脑，做下了违背冷静的事情，现在他不应该失控，这是难波重工最为关键的时候。

他坐在了床上，冰室幻德跪在他的双腿之间。

曾经土下座时会露出屈辱神色的冰室少爷现在不会对这样的事情表露出情绪波动，他解开内海皮带的手指也没有一丝一毫的颤抖。他隔着内裤亲吻内海的性器，动作轻柔而过分娴熟，然后手指拉住裤子的边缘，将其扯下。冰室幻德用指尖捧起内海尚未勃起的性器，侧过头去在侧面舔舐，感受着原本柔软的肉块在自己手中坚硬起来的触感。

磕磕绊绊的，迟疑而生涩的动作，因为爱洁露出的反感表情，呕吐的冲动……这一切都不复存在了。冰室幻德的舌尖一点点掠过凸起的血管，他用手指抚摸着内海性器的头部，毛茸茸的胡须蹭到内海的会阴。冰室幻德抬起眼去看内海的反应，他的眼睛依旧明亮而且带了一点无辜，仿佛他在做的不是什么淫秽的事情。

下一刻他含住了性器的头部——内海几乎为了这样的动作倒吸一口冷气，冰室幻德的脸颊鼓了起来，他已经不会在口交的时候不小心拿牙齿碰到别人了，在数次殴打之后。粗糙的舌面摩挲着最为柔软的地方，接着性器又被含得更深，咽喉深处的粘膜挤压着，冰室幻德露出有点苦恼的表情，接着又去看内海。

的确是不堪入目的模样，内海想，却无法阻止自己的性器涨得更大，他被撕裂的想法拉扯着，一边告诉他要狠狠抓住冰室幻德的头发操到对方喉咙的深处去，另一边却只想给冰室幻德一个耳光。

潮湿粘稠的水声不断回荡在狭窄的房间里，无法吞咽的唾液在早已蓬乱的胡子上拉出细线向着地面不断牵扯，就像是向着地狱垂下的蜘蛛丝一样。冰室幻德的手扶在内海的大腿上，明明是生者，从传感器传达而来的温度倒仿佛比他身上的机械还要低一两度。他的眼角是红色的，看上去下一刻就会落下泪来，只不过那也是幻想而已。

内海成彰依旧无法理解冰室幻德。

他看着冰室幻德一点点坠落下去，裸露出来的皮肤上依旧能够看到情欲的痕迹，他听到过有人用下流的词语讨论冰室幻德的身体，彼时他忙于手头的工作。接着冰室幻德松开了他的性器，他几乎要为此不满了，但是冰室幻德只是问他：“你是打算先射一次，还是打算就这么操我？”

就像是在问内海是打算泡咖啡还是红茶一样的语气。

内海揪住了冰室幻德的头发，将自己的性器插了进去，他知道自己是在发泄，不过管他这么多做什么，冰室幻德不值得被温柔得对待。冰室幻德一瞬间的确露出了痛苦的表情，然而接着他开始努力让自己忽略这种痛苦，更加打开自己的喉咙，如果不想受更严重的伤的话，他必须要学会这一点。

冰室幻德的顺从并未让内海感觉到喜悦，他只是任凭怒火将自己吞没，同时吞没的还有飘散在浮士德上空的硝烟的气味。他只是道具，从一开始难波的孤儿们就是消耗品，即使是被好好培养的内海也知道自己是稍稍昂贵一点的消耗品，但是冰室幻德把他变成了渴望活着的人类，又亲自杀死了他，告诉他他的自我意识全都是没用的。

现在冰室幻德才是道具，内海成彰变成了只有自己明了的人。

被残忍对待的喉咙，即使因为主人刻意的保护而免于被撕裂的命运也依旧泛上了甜腥的味道。冰室幻德看着内海，他不明白自己的突发奇想到底是为了什么，他只是——只是什么呢？他比任何人都清楚自己会被怎样对待，不过随便了。

“喝下去。”内海的声音依旧坚硬。

冰室幻德没有点头，也没有恶心，他早就习惯了这种味道，他将内海的精液吞咽下去，受伤的喉咙已经麻木了，然后他像是之前一样张开嘴让内海检查。他已经全部喝下去了，这只不过是一个证明而已。

接着他开始脱自己的衣服，他的嘴唇还是不正常的红色，被过度摩擦，还带着水光。因被丢过天空墙留下的伤痕和被男人侵犯留下的痕迹纵横在那具身体上，最开始的时候谁都不能在冰室幻德的身上留下印记。他就像是一个过度成熟之后落在地上的果子，又被狠狠踩碎，带着糜烂气息的甜味渗透出来，发酵着一种残忍的喜悦。

冰室幻德的双腿被弯折起来，柔软的后穴完全暴露在内海的眼中，风衣被垫在身下变得一片褶皱，不过之后会有人送同样款式的衣服过来。他用手指拉开了自己的穴口，指尖沾染着水迹，艳红色的肠肉微微蠕动着，即使不需要准备他就已经处在了临战的状态。

内海突然想起冰室幻德的身体检查报告，Rogue的装甲大部分时候都由他进行调整，所以掌握冰室幻德的身体状况是必须的事情。他本人对于冰室幻德没有一点兴趣，就算对方死了也不过是少了一个假面骑士——这反而是麻烦的事情了，所以他要保证冰室幻德不至于被弄死。

在从西都首相那里回来之后的报告里显示，冰室幻德被改造的身体已经无法回到从前了。

乳尖被挂上的铃铛换成了稍稍内敛一点的乳钉，不过没人想过要把那个东西拿下来，就连冰室幻德自己都没有。他的理由是拿下来还要再被挂上去，倒不如一开始就少受点苦，幸好西都这里的人还没有变态到要用力拉扯的地步，所以一切都在可以忍耐的程度上。

内海插进来的时候，冰室幻德就高潮了。

他的声音破碎而呜咽，双腿紧紧环住了内海的腰，Rogue的双腿能够破坏面前的一切，冰室幻德的双腿却只能在身体被侵入的时候颤抖。他伸出手去像是想要抓住内海的肩膀，但是即便是混乱的大脑也知道肯定会被甩开，所以他只是紧紧抓住了身下的风衣。

——这样挺好的。

他已经无法回头了，既然这样还不如由自己将之前的和之后的所有罪孽背负起来，然后让父亲成为日本的首相。这样的行为简直就像是过去的内海，只不过内海是被他们胁迫的，被洗脑认为应该遵从命令也是胁迫的一种，这或许就是因果报应吧。

快感堆积着，不断堆积着，冰室幻德知道自己的声音已经到了放浪的地步，他也可以看到内海的表情，似乎是沉浸在了性这种的表情比起平时面对难波重三郎的尊敬都要真实。内海成彰是一个聪明人，至少比他冰室幻德要聪明，他都能看出那些名为亲近的控制，那些口号之中混杂的洗脑意味，那些将人视为道具的行径，内海绝不会看不出来。

他的腰在风衣上摩擦着，大脑被性欲搅乱，却又更加清醒，他想要伸手去抓住内海，他的大腿根被抓住，因为几乎变为疼痛的快感呜咽出来。

时至今日他才知道某个瞬间内海是真的想要活下去的。

内海的动作变得更加激烈了，一直都顶在他的敏感点上的感觉并不好，他知道自己的表情现在一定非常狼狈。放纵的叫声与顺着唇角流出的唾液，再度射精的性器还处在不应期又被快感逼出透明的前列腺液，他的双眼被快感的泪水模糊起来，他不想承认，可是他的确是在哭泣着的。

为什么会这样，冰室幻德自己都不清楚。

内海咬住了冰室幻德的脖子，就像是要将气管咬断，又像是只想留下痕迹，如果在这里杀了冰室幻德是非常简单的事情，虽然之后肯定会被惩罚。他到现在都不明白自己为何会仇恨冰室幻德，他很清楚难波童子的任务之一就是在必要的时候将自己毁灭，犹豫本就是不该存在的东西，如果易地而处他说不定会比冰室幻德更早开枪。

可是只有冰室幻德不可原谅。

他无法憎恨难波会长，即使在成长之后明白了很多，难波童子的忠诚是刻在骨子里的东西，无论如何都不会改变。冰室幻德不一样，他从未尊敬过冰室幻德，从未真正服从过冰室幻德，从未——

冰室幻德的身体里很热，将内海的性器紧紧包裹起来，柔软的肠肉谄媚地吮吸着他的性器，仿佛那才是它们存在的意义。内海突然想起自己和冰室幻德第一次做爱的时候，同样柔软但是在抗拒着不符合“常理”的行为的身体和由润滑剂制造的正在干涸的潮湿。冰室幻德也是这样看着他，那时内海以为自己会被马上辞退，可是并没有，冰室幻德就像是完全忘记了曾经出过这件事一样。

为什么？他想知道。

他【想要】理解。

冰室幻德已经说不出完整的话了，张口能发出的只有淫乱的呻吟，与其说是语言倒不如说是动物的悲鸣，不过幸好，内海本来就没对冰室幻德抱什么期待。更何况抱有期待本身也是没用的事情。假面骑士Rogue虽然强大，可是在之后的战争当中同样随时可能死去，就像是他们难波童子一样，冰室幻德也不过是一个消耗品。

但是万一，有万分之一的几率，冰室幻德没有死在战场上，又会怎么样呢？

难波将会统一整个世界，不仅仅是日本。已经连自尊都失去了的，除去战斗和侍奉他人之外甚至连自己生活的能力都缺乏的家伙要拖着自己异常的身体回到家中面对驱逐了他的父亲，或者那时候冰室泰山也已经死了，还是说冰室幻德要继续留在难波当一个玩具？

在某一瞬间，他感觉到了【同情】。

“你想怎么样呢？”他问冰室幻德，他不觉得自己能够得到答案，但是下一刻他的脖子被圈住了。如果说冰室幻德想要摆脱他，想要杀了他的话现在就是一个机会，然后内海不觉得现在冰室幻德可以有这样的决定，正在被自己操得哭个不停的人不会做出这样的决断，这一点是绝对的。

他在【期待】冰室幻德的答复。

接着，冰室幻德亲吻了他。

从初吻的角度来说，那应该是多么糟糕的一个吻，冰室幻德的胡子蹭到他脸上，嘴里还有他精液的味道，可是那的确是一个亲吻。内海一下子甩开了冰室幻德，看着对方的头磕在床上，被子发出响声，他的电压不稳，说不定还有几个电阻出了毛病。

冰室幻德终于疯了，内海想。

他说不定也【疯了】。


	17. 番外3

冰室幻德曾经相信世界上大概不会有人讨厌内海成彰。

无论是看似冷淡却意外潜藏着热情，还是能够和天才物理学家葛城巧研究一些令人云里雾里的东西，甚至是英俊的容貌，至少冰室幻德不讨厌内海成彰——只不过喜欢上对方是因为另外的事情。说来倒是可笑，他明明就已经是中年人了，却像是年轻人一样在喜欢上某个人的时候体会到了异样的混乱感情。

在杀死内海之后他曾经做过噩梦，即便他对自己的行为问心无愧，那的确是矛盾的情绪。他梦到内海沉在水里扭曲变形，像是他见到过的其他尸体一般，他梦到内海的躯壳被鱼类咬啮吞吃，最后只剩下白骨嶙峋，混杂在水底的卵石当中再也无法被寻找出来。

他下令一定要找到内海的尸体，被认为是斩草除根倒是很正常的事情，他自己都快觉得自己是在担心内海没有死干净了。他的命令本身也要浪费一定的人力物力，在东都陷入困境的时候这样的命令最终也被撤销了，不过那本来就不是什么太严重的东西。他只不过是有些睡不好觉而已，现在也不允许他好好休息了，好像以前偷的懒成百上千倍的报复回来了一样。

反正事情就是这样自然而然发生着，不会以人的意志而改变，他无法否认在再次看到内海的第一瞬间自己松了口气，然而“复活”的内海代表了更多其他的东西。之后发生的一切都太快了，快到他完全来不及作出准备，唯一值得庆幸的事情大概就是他的父亲苏醒了，虽然父亲苏醒后做的第一件事就是把他赶出了东都。

有时候冰室幻德会想，如果父亲知道他的未来是否会愿意把他留下，可是怎么想他都觉得一切源于自己的行为。更何况他留在东都，等待他的也不过是因为罪行的监禁，而他将会永远被潘多拉魔盒的光芒困在野心之中。

他恨过内海，这种事情是理所当然的，如果厌恶他的话一开始就杀了他多好，在刚进入西都的时候要杀了他，他根本就无法反抗。就算是Stalk的要求，难波重三郎也会更愿意满足自己忠心耿耿的属下的愿望，内海是肯定知道这一点的，可是他还是活了下来，活在地狱之中。

冰室幻德恨着内海成彰，虽然只是一个瞬间，每一次他在想到仇恨的时候都会有一个声音提醒他，是他先做出了错误的选择，是因为他选择了开枪内海才会变成现在的模样的。内海原本想要活下去，原本想要挣脱难波的控制，像是从蛛网里挣脱的蝴蝶——这个比喻或许有些古怪了，但是事实仿佛的确如此。

事情简直可以说是古怪得可笑了，想活下去的几乎没法活下去，不想活的却不能去死。

他无法仇恨内海，因为内海最开始不是这样的人，即便他根本不了解过去的内海究竟是什么模样。内海成彰的家庭情况是虚假的，生日是虚假的，入学证明大半都是假的，甚至一直以来所表露的冷淡态度说不定都是假的。冰室幻德自认为不算是真的蠢货，可是他已经什么都分不清了，说不定就连最开始让他喜欢，让他爱的都是一个构造的幻影。

但是内海，你到底想要什么呢？这个问题他问过很多次，在不同的时候，他意识到内海从未说过实话，因为内海自己都不清楚。真可惜，当初应该好好利用上司的权力吼他两句的，冰室幻德想，这样现在至少能够找到一个交谈的缺口。他现在已经无法和内海正常对话了，只是面对面坐着都会觉得呼吸困难。

来自地位的对调？来自羞愧？还是自惭形秽？

这么说大概是骄傲自大，可是他想把内海拉出来——即使他自己已经四分五裂。假设这样也是赎罪的话，他当然需要赎罪，可是现实中的赎罪不是买一堆赎罪券可以做到的，也不是跪在地上忏悔就可以成功的。不过就算是他跪在地上忏悔，内海也绝不会相信，这点自觉冰室幻德还是有的。

他骄傲自大，自以为是，却不至于在这种地方继续自以为是。

会输在代表战里对于冰室幻德来说并不是多意外的事情，他知道葛城巧是个天才，制造能够将他击败的道具对于葛城巧来说不是困难的事情。桐生战兔，葛城巧现在和过去事实上并没有太大的区别，大约是人类的本质无法改变，他突然想如果当初没有拉葛城进入浮士德该有多好——又或者其实那也不是正确的选择。

在进行人体实验的时候葛城就绝对不能待在研究所里了，他不去招揽葛城的话之后的走向只有两种。或者葛城巧私自构筑实验室造成更大的影响，或者葛城的才能被硬生生浪费，在选择拉拢葛城之前他观察了葛城好几天，每一天都只是去便利店拎一袋速食食品回家的葛城身上带着几分颓废。

这与他需要的，葛城的能力共同构成了最后的决定。

造成悲剧的原因只是他打算把葛城的发明用在战争上这一点而已——不过葛城也从来没有告诉过他需要战胜的敌人是Stalk。如果葛城说了的话……算了吧，也没什么如果好说的，当初建立的浮士德，每个人都向着不同的目标前行，说不定只有他一个人不知道背后的暗涌，还在做着齐心协力的愚蠢美梦。

他挣脱了父亲的手，父亲的手温暖得令他想要大哭一场，如果他真的可以回到东都就好了，他原以为父亲已经开始厌恶这样的自己，可是即便是对他父亲也说出了谅解的言辞。只有这一回不能让父亲失望，只有这一回一定要坚持下去，Stalk和难波会长，西都的隐秘以及骑士系统……更何况现在逃离的话他只会受尽折磨之后死去。

但是令冰室幻德注意的，是名为纱羽的女人。

他对于这个采访过自己的记者并没有多少记忆，约会的提出也就是搭讪而已，反正他想要潜规则都没有成功过。后来冰室幻德才知道纱羽是被安插在桐生战兔身边的卧底，难波童子的一员——只不过难波会长肯定不能相信，自己严密掌握的难波童子居然会背叛他。

冰室幻德对此产生了一种私密的兴奋，纱羽会逃离难波工会的掌控，是不是代表了内海也有机会脱离？即使那是一件困难的事情，但是冰室幻德就是执拗地相信，只要能够找到合适的方式，内海会更愿意自己做出选择，他并不了解自由的意义，可是灵魂的本能依旧追逐着自由和生存。

晚上的时候内海到他的宿舍来找他，冰室幻德看到内海的眼睛在镜片之后闪烁着晦暗不明的光芒。冰室幻德想到了录像的事情，御堂没有来找他，说不定是让内海来告知这件事，他无法开口，却也依旧询问：“这次我输了，你们打算怎么惩罚我？”

“这次的失败是纱羽背叛的原因，与你无关，”内海用着冰冷的语气说，“所以你无需受罚。医生要求你马上进行身体检查，之后需要用到你的地方很多。”

“是吗？”他不相信御堂会放过自己，那家伙肯定正打算为了西都失利的事情在他的身上进行报复。然而内海沉默了许久之后才对他开口：“御堂正邦死了。”

冰室幻德一瞬间没有反应过来，只是呆呆看着内海，说不定他的动作非常滑稽，可是内海没有笑——那也是理所当然的：“被Stalk杀了，现在代替御堂成为西都首相的人是难波会长。我无法信任Stalk……你的那些录像都已经被处理掉了，还有参与拍摄的人，Stalk动的手。”

“你看过了吗？”冰室幻德低着头看着自己的脚尖，他还记得录像的开始，是那群家伙嘲笑着，说他已经怀孕的事情。虽然原本就没有隐瞒成功的希望，可是在内海面前说出的时候就像是将他的皮肤都给扯开，只留下鲜血淋漓的骨肉一样，尊严这种东西一点点风化开来，里面全都是不堪入目。

“看了开头。”内海说，他觉得自己应该嘲笑冰室幻德，居然在一开始问对方为什么要拍摄这样的影片，居然会以为他们不是打算更加玩弄自己。但是他问不出来，他还记得Stalk说过冰室幻德的强大来源于自尊和野心，或许冰室幻德在战斗中失败的原因就是失去了自尊。

他好几次以为冰室幻德要死了，他并不希望冰室幻德死。

“是吗？”冰室幻德说，“Stalk不能信任，那家伙的目的到现在还是模糊不清的，他没有真的辅佐过我，我也不信他会全心全意帮助难波重三郎。”

你自己小心，他很想这么说。

“为什么不逃回东都？”内海忍不住发问，冰室泰山明显已经打算原谅自己的孩子了，如果冰室幻德逃回东都的话说不定能够获得庇护。冰室泰山肯定会保护好自己的孩子，就像是曾经他保护着冰室幻德一样。

但是冰室幻德抬起头，用一种内海难以理解的目光看着他，过了很久他才发现冰室幻德居然流下了眼泪：“回去？你说我该怎么回去？”

内海离开了，他努力维持着正常的状态，可是他依旧觉得自己是狼狈逃离了这里，狭小的房间和看着他的冰室幻德，一种怪异的寒冷令机械控制的心跳都混乱了。他担心他会杀了冰室幻德，只要按下一个按钮，冰室幻德的一切痛苦都能终止——真是奇怪，最开始他会因为冰室幻德受到的折磨而感到愉快，可是现在这样的愉快也消失不见了。

他无法理解纱羽的逃离，就像他无法理解自己想要放走冰室幻德的冲动一样。

“真是的，我在外面就听到你在骂我啊，幻德。”大约半分钟之后，Stalk走进了这间房间，打扮成房间的囚笼，他亲热地坐在冰室幻德的身边，还拿肩膀去碰碰冰室幻德的肩膀。冰室幻德忍住一拳打上去的冲动，问道：“你来干什么。”

“还真是冷酷无情啊，好歹我可是帮你处理掉了知道你被拍了那些东西的人呢，你居然不感谢我吗？”Stalk翘着二郎腿，笑声仿佛在地面迤逦的蛇，“算了算了，我也没打算让你说出口，那，你是不是有东西要问我？”

“你到底对我的身体做了什么手脚！”

“哦哦，你想问这个啊，也没什么，就是为了不让你受伤，让你能给自己润滑一点而已，怀孕什么的只是顺手。再说了为了不影响你的战斗能力，也不是随便谁都能让你怀孕的，”Stalk拿手指尖去戳冰室幻德的小腹，仿佛真的在好奇一般，“本来设定就是只有内海能做到啦，毕竟那家伙也不会经常缠着你做？不过我也没想到，居然第一次就让你受孕了，还真是不能小看的人类啊。”

“……”冰室幻德沉默了。

事情实在是，应该说不妙呢，还是别的什么。的确他决定保住这个孩子，可是想到另一方是难波的家伙就令他难以容忍，是内海的话的确好一点，好很多，可是……

“内海知道吗？”他问。

“你说这个啊，对他隐瞒的确对我来说没什么特别的好处呢。”Stalk摆了摆手站起身来，他说了一声“ciao”之后就消失不见，留下的是冰室幻德一个人。冰室幻德的心情复杂到难以形容的地步，他的手按在小腹上，那里的确有一点隆起，他想到内海，想到父亲，想到将会诞生的新的生命体。

这样就好了，这样就足够了。

有一个需要照顾的孩子能够缓解父亲的丧子之痛，很快父亲就能挣脱出来，那一定会是一个比他更听话的，更不会令父亲担忧的孩子。而内海，他不确定，但是如果内海希望的话那也会是一个理由，从难波挣脱出来的理由。

这样就足够了，尘埃落定之时，他可以放心了。

最终话：命に嫌われている

内海狠狠踹开了倒在地上的冰室幻德。

他大口大口喘着气，用着愤怒的眼神看着蜷缩在地面上发出悲鸣的男人，他无法理解冰室幻德的行为，这家伙明明知道自己的生命被控制在他的手里，为什么还会做出违抗命令的事情——而且是为了一群西都的平民。的确，冰室幻德说的杀了他们也毫无作用是事实，然而内海却知道，冰室幻德是在“同情”那些家伙。

他无法理解，明明是一个对于朝夕相处许久的人都能毫无愧疚开枪的家伙，是能亲手杀死救过自己的下属的家伙，是能为了自己的欲望攻打自己的国家的家伙，为什么会对他人抱有怜悯，甚至不惜让自己遭受痛苦。你这样的家伙也会有人性吗？并非伪装出来的，而是真实存在的——冰室幻德也会有灵魂吗？

思考这样的问题是危险的，想要了解冰室幻德是更危险的事情，某种东西警告着内海，他已经对冰室幻德抱有了不该有的怜悯，他不能动摇下去。然而即便如此他还是会想到冰室幻德缓缓向他靠近，那时候为什么不攻击？还是说那时候冰室幻德其实是想说什么的，只是没有得到机会而已。

内海无法理解。

冰室幻德所做的一切都是不合逻辑的，若人类是精密的机械，那么冰室幻德肯定是一个已经损坏的东西。但是不可原谅的不只是冰室幻德，还有会对冰室幻德产生期待的他自己。

他依旧会去找冰室幻德，在狭小的房间里冰室幻德给自己包扎伤口，听到脚步声的时候他会回头叫一声内海。接着他们谁都不会说话，只是沉默着，冰室幻德继续看东都的新闻，坐在床上，将膝盖环抱起来，而内海会翻看自己的资料，有关于桐生战兔的，万丈龙我和猿渡一海的，即使为了难波会长的野心，他们也必须战斗下去。

但是这样就正确了吗？某一个瞬间他产生了这样的疑问，在发现自己出现怀疑的时候内海背后出了不少冷汗。难波会长的命令是绝对的，他们从小就被灌输了这一点，直到现在背叛者都只有纱羽，他无法理解为什么纱羽会背叛。

他想要找一个人询问，可是他找不到可以询问的对象。

在那一次抗命之后，冰室幻德又恢复了之前的顺从，唯一的区别就是现在没有人会命令他侍奉他人，大约是所有人都知道现在已经进入了临战的阶段。一切运行着，直到冰室幻德的父亲，冰室泰山被作为人质关押在监牢之中时。

在冰室幻德倒地之时，Stalk的掌声响了起来，嘲笑着的外星生命体摇晃着双腿从高处跳下，他说：“我终于明白了，你为什么执着于统一日本。”内海听着Stalk的话语仿佛听着天方夜谭，那是他并不了解的冰室幻德，完全作为陌生人的存在，他从不知道冰室幻德居然会有这样的想法。

然而冰室幻德没有反驳Stalk，只是努力想要站起身来，让自己在父亲的面前不再狼狈。

“哦哦，对了，你肯定没有告诉过内海吧？”Stalk的笑声更加扩大，他抓住了冰室幻德的领子将对方提起来按在墙上，手指暧昧地摩擦着他的脸颊，“你的那个秘密，一直都瞒着内海的那件事。”

随着冰室幻德惊慌而愤怒的，嘶吼着闭嘴的声音，Stalk说：“你一直都暗恋着内海的事情，你没有对他说过吧？”

内海僵住了，如果说之前的东西只是无法理解的话，现在的一切都像是虚幻的，仿若是精神错乱的东西，冰室幻德暗恋自己，这简直是最疯狂的疯子都无法讲出的笑话。但是Stalk没有在这里撒谎的必要，冰室幻德也没有反驳，他只是露出了悲哀的表情，仿佛在内海的面前赤身裸体。

“什么时候开始的？”内海听到自己的声音不受控制地询问。而冰室幻德闭上了眼睛，沉默许久之后才说：“我也不知道，总觉得很久了。”仿佛从很远的地方传达而来的声音就是风中的烛火，下一秒就熄灭了。

愤怒，这是内海在理智恢复之后感受到的第一个情感，他看着冰室幻德，肩膀微微颤抖着。不可理喻，不可理喻，真是令人作呕——说着什么暗恋，什么爱，做的却是毫无顾虑地支使他人，是将人杀死不留情面，若这样的也能够叫做爱，那么世界上就没有什么不能称为爱的东西了。

他看着冰室幻德从自己的面前被带走。

铁链摇晃着，冰室幻德的双手被高高吊起，他并未感觉到多少疼痛，心里反而升起一种莫名的庆幸，他在庆幸需要得到惩罚的是他而不是他的父亲。父亲年纪很大了，不能受伤，甚至不能受到太严重的刺激，当初他就已经把父亲气进了医院，现在他不能再做错了。

然后，内海走了进来。

“你说的，错误的是我，这是什么意思？”

你看吧，内海，你根本就是想知道的，你也知道自己错了，可是你就是想要找一个理由而已。

“你觉得这样就可以了吗？”

“在西都的时候我想了很多，我每天都在想我遭到这样的下场是因为什么，”冰室幻德轻声笑了一下，“最开始的时候我很生气，我觉得我什么都没有做错，要让你顶罪的事情你一直都没说自己不愿意，我开枪明明只是怕你反悔而已。”

“但是后来我才想明白……你根本就是不愿意的，但是你不知道要怎么拒绝，你甚至根本就不知道自己不愿意。然后我又在想，为什么你恨我，而不是难波重三郎，要说人渣的程度我们大概也是半径八两吧。”

“你怎么配和难波会长相比！”

“你自己的心里也很清楚吧！造成你的现状的人究竟是谁！”

“没有难波会长我早就死了，你懂什么！从小生活在亲人身边的你懂什么！我们这些孤儿如果不是因为难波孤儿院的培养，说不定早就冻死饿死了，事情的本质不就是你们这些家伙的不作为吗！”

“然后呢！在孤儿院里冻死饿死？你有没有胆量去看看真的死亡率，到底是冻死饿死高还是被难波重三郎训练时被杀死的死亡率高！我们这些家伙的不作为……难道没有难波这样大财团在背后阳奉阴违的原因吗！你该不会以为过去的日本是现在的西都的模样吧！西都的混乱难道和难波重三郎没有一点关系吗！”

内海在一瞬间竟然哑口无言，闭嘴，他只能这样命令。

“而且难道你还不明白吗！难波重三郎那家伙也只不过是利用你而已，你在他眼里根本就没那么重要——当初让我确定下来，要将你当成牺牲品的就是难波重三郎啊！”

“我叫你闭嘴！”

内海的表情完全扭曲了，他知道，难波童子对于难波重工来说都是工具，是刺探情报的间谍，是杀人的刀刃，是随时可以放弃的牺牲品，但是他就是为此被培养出来的。冰室幻德懂什么，那家伙什么都不知道，只是一味地按照自己觉得“好”的方式要求别人，最可笑的是利用他的人也是冰室幻德，现在这家伙还要把自己的责任推得一干二净。

难波童子本就没有人心，想要杀死那些平民的时候他没有一丝一毫的愧疚，要让冰室幻德杀死自己父亲的时候也是，他们本就是工具，工具才能够留在难波会长的身边。

“你根本就不是什么工具……”而冰室幻德说。

啊啊，应该坚定一点的，他想，他看着内海，仿佛那是他们最后的机会，他把内海推下了深渊，所以他要把内海拉出来。他有那么一点想要表现自己的气概，虽然他现在的模样什么都表现不出来，或许他像是一个小丑，但是这样也没有关系，之前没有说出的话语，必须要说出来。

“如果你是工具你根本就不需要恨我，”冰室幻德说，“那些侮辱我的事情，如果不是因为恨，你根本做不出来，而那也是你根本就是个正常人，只不过一直都被难波洗脑的证明。”

“我已经说了，我叫你闭嘴！”内海的理智在怒气之中焚烧殆尽，他狠狠一拳砸在了冰室幻德的小腹上，那只是非常普通的一种殴打他人的方法，非常普通。冰室幻德发出了一声闷哼，那的确很痛，他的胃都跟着抽搐了一下，而同时抽搐的似乎还有其他的东西。

“内海，收手吧。”在疼痛当中，冰室幻德说。

内海什么都没有说，只是揪住了冰室幻德的头发亲吻着，若那也能说是亲吻的话，更像是撕咬的动作令犬齿划破了冰室幻德的舌头。他尝到了血腥味，一点点弥漫开来的，刺激着他的愤怒。

铁链被解开了，冰室幻德被他摔在地上，内海居高临下地俯瞰着他，表情阴郁，甚至还露出了一个危险至极的笑：“你之前说，我对你做的事情证明我是正常人？我倒是没想到你居然能抱着这种高尚的想法对西都的所有人翘起屁股来，冰室幻德，你不要自以为是了，你不过就是一个婊子。”

他的手被紧紧捆在铁栅栏上，在栅栏的里面是父亲的囚室，这一刻冰室幻德所感觉到的是前所未有的惶恐——不，不行，只有父亲不能见到我变成这个样子。他看着内海，努力让自己离内海远一点，他第一次对着内海发出了乞求的声音：“内海，不行，别在这里，别在父亲的面前。”

“开什么玩笑，你以为你能有拒绝的余地吗！”

冰室幻德被撕咬着，他不敢回头，因为回头就会看到父亲震惊的表情，父亲在看着他，这样的觉悟让他的内心只有一片冰冷。他一直都隐瞒着自己被男人侵犯的事实，无论是最初还是最终，只有这个不能让父亲听到，他的身体反常的开始发热，就像是之前的每一次一样，那是Stalk的改造。

“内海！求求你不要在这里，不要在父亲的面前，其他的要我干什么都可以，只有这个不行……”冰室幻德挣扎着，将栅栏摇晃得哐哐作响，但是内海并未对他抱有怜悯，只是一下扯开了他的衬衫。愈合的伤痕并不算太显眼，可是肿胀的胸部和乳钉完全昭示了他曾经经历过的事情，内海的手指收拢，奶水也跟着流淌出来。

冰室幻德听到了父亲呼唤自己名字的声音。

“父亲，不要看，求求你不要看……啊，啊啊，别看着我……”他哭泣着，悲鸣着，就算之前受到了再多的伤害也没有这样绝望的语气，“不要看着我……父亲，父亲……”

已经什么都没有了。

他被分开了双腿，即使内心再不情愿，被调教的身体却依旧敞开着，他的后穴自发濡湿了，很轻松就能被插进去。内海抓住了冰室幻德的膝弯，将他抵在铁栅栏上不断向内侵犯着，冰室幻德的后穴比起之前都要湿润柔软，肠肉无力地颤抖，将他的性器更深地吞吃下去。

“内海，求你放开我……别在这里……”明明知道是不可能达成的要求，他依旧做着最后的挣扎。他哭泣着，脸上都是纵横的泪水，仿佛除此之外他什么都做不到——他的确什么都做不到。他只是自以为是，他以为内海会明白他的意思，他以为自己可以说服内海，他以为自己能够得到谅解……

他以为内海会有一点点同情他。

疼痛缓缓蔓延着，从胸口开始漫布全身，捆住双手的衣服松开了，他被内海调整为跪趴的姿态继续侵犯。只要抬头就能看见父亲的脸，冰室幻德抓住栅栏，将头垂到泥土里去又被内海抓住头发强迫着抬起。父亲的脸上只有震惊，可是那比起厌恶更令他绝望——

冰室泰山看着自己的儿子，不断哭泣着的冰室幻德，他已经很久都没有看到这样狼狈的孩子了。他并未厌恶，而是感到心疼，他那样保护着的孩子却遭到了这般不幸，他却什么都不能做，他是一个失职的父亲。

他只能握住冰室幻德的手，小声告诉他——没事的，没事的，幻德，这不是你的错。他只能这么安慰自己的孩子，却不知道正是这样的温柔才更加令冰室幻德痛苦。

内海俯瞰着冰室幻德，在最初的，征服与破坏的愉快之后，充斥着他的胸口的却只有空虚，他看着冰室幻德，从来都没有露出这样乞求神色的冰室幻德现在却像是完全崩溃。他不断颤抖着，握着父亲的手，仿佛这样就可以逃走一般。内海在一瞬间觉得有些索然无味了，他草草在冰室幻德的身体里发泄了欲望之后起身，走出了门，在门外还站着不少人。

那不是他叫来的，但是冰室幻德却在回头之后用着惊恐与绝望的眼神看着他。

冰室幻德隔着栅栏抓住父亲的手臂，仿佛想要去父亲身后躲藏一般，他的双腿蜷缩起来，沾满了地上的灰尘。不知道是谁一脚踹在了他的腰间把他踹开，然后拖着他爬起来，嬉笑着看着冰室幻德爬向父亲所在的地方，又在他快要抓住父亲的时候扯着他的脚踝把他拽回来。

“喂，让你的父亲好好看着你是怎么侍奉男人的吧？”

“放开我！滚开！”他不断挣扎着，狠狠踹在了靠近他的人的身上，这样的反抗无疑只能激怒别人，他被踩住了脚踝，然后居高临下的男人一脚踩在他的肚子上。冰室幻德的身体佝偻起来，过度的疼痛如同电流蔓延在他的全身。

啊啊，不行，不行，那里还有我的孩子……

他努力藏住自己的肚子，又被抓住了双手反按在背后，不知究竟发生了什么的男人们嘲笑着：“不想痛的话就乖一点啊，反正你已经很熟练了嘛。”

内海终于回头时看到的就是这样不堪的场景，他看到冰室幻德的口中含着男人的性器，后穴被人分开到了极限，两个男人一起在那里抽插着。冰室幻德努力抬起眼睛对上了他的视线，那双眼睛已经空洞一片。

有什么东西破碎了。

“喂，怎么办，这家伙一直都在流血啊。”

“流血算什么，不就是你们太粗暴把人家屁股玩坏了吧？哈哈，这样可不好啊，你们用够了之后别人也要用的，稍微注意一点嘛。”

“不是……好多的血啊！”

沿着冰室幻德双腿不断流淌着的鲜血汇聚在地面，因为腹部的痛苦冰室幻德惨叫了出来。

冰室幻德惨烈的叫声令那些人停止了动作，他的身下汇聚着红黑的血，在血里还混杂着淡黄色的液体，没人知道到底在他的身上发生了什么事，冰室幻德自己都不知道，但是这样的疑问也只是一瞬间而已。某件事，某件他想都没有想过的事情出现在他的脑海里，让他仿佛坠入冰窟。

他挣扎着，嘶吼着，现在他甚至已经忘记了父亲就在身边，只有痛苦将他包围，他的后穴被撑开，鲜血不断流淌，他都快要怀疑自己到底有没有那么多血了。有什么东西正在缓缓向下移动，撕裂着他的内脏从他的身体里离开，冰室幻德听到惊恐的叫声，一切都已经结束了。

他明明想过，要保护好这个孩子的。

他支撑着自己，努力抬起上半身，死去的生命在血泊里狼狈不堪，他从未见过这样令人作呕的场景。已经有了人类形状的胚胎，已经可以被称作孩子的胚胎，即便丑陋而狰狞，但是还是挣扎着想要活下去的孩子死了，死在黑暗中。

冰室幻德生出手去，他的手指最先染上血迹，然后他将自己的孩子抱起来，抱在怀里，他没有感觉到血脉相连的快慰，也没有感觉到撕心裂肺的痛苦，麻木，就像是被挖开了空洞的麻木，从正有风吹过的洞中滴落着更多的血。

他将身体蜷缩起来，蜷缩在自己的鲜血当中。

剧烈的疼痛之后胎盘排了出来，但是脐带却还没有脱落，不断延伸开去，仿佛是不愿离开人间的，挣扎的双手。他还在疼痛之中，内脏撕裂开来，只不过他无法在意这些东西，已经有了完整的形状的，他的孩子依偎在他的怀中，温度一点点流逝，一点点变得僵硬起来，他无法阻拦这样的进程，只能让自己抱得更紧一些，仿佛只要这样就不会遗失重要的东西。

嘈杂的脚步声不断回荡在牢狱里，无数的呼喊和尖叫混杂着，仿佛沸腾的地狱，有一只手臂要将他和孩子分开，于是完全不需要思考的，冰室幻德狠狠咬了上去。鲜血的味道从舌尖迸发开来，他听到吃痛的喊声和震惊恐惧的表情，冰室幻德忍不住笑了起来，在错乱而扭曲的世界里他看到了内海，站在人群的后方，脸上是无法掩盖的错愕。

好痛啊，真的好痛啊。

他突然感觉到非常的疲惫，就像是身上的每一滴血都流干了一样。曾经在某一个瞬间他曾经期许过的未来终究绝对不可能实现——他曾经希冀的，假如能够得到谅解而苟延残喘的未来，与血脉相连的人共同度过的未来。

这样就够了吗？这样还不够吗？如果这是他的报应，为什么还要牵连无辜的人？

冰室幻德的样子就像是正在发狂，他的眼中只有带血的火焰，靠近他变成了不可能的事情，直到不知是谁用麻醉针使他昏迷之后才能把他带去医疗室。医生花了很久才在没有弄断他的手臂的情况下将死胎从他的怀里取出，五个月了，医生这么说着，女性，营养不良，说不定以后会体弱多病，在被“生出来”之前已经死在了“母体”的腹中。

他们几乎都无法阻拦冰室泰山，明明是一个甚至有着心脏病的老人，为了见到自己的孩子都仿佛发狂，最后让冰室泰山安静下来的依旧是麻醉针。那也只是权宜之计，该面对的东西迟早要面对，况且属于加害者阵营的人根本就没有立场说出安慰的话语。

内海一直都在看着，他的指尖几乎将自己的掌心完全刺穿，现在一切终于安静了下来，血的味道却依旧弥漫在空气之中。他看到冰室幻德倒在病床上，奄奄一息的样子仿佛已经死去，这是他的报复行为所导致的后果，但是却不是他期待的东西，他并未感觉到所谓快意。充斥着他的胸膛的只有比起落入水中那一日更甚的寒冷，简直就像是快要冻结一般。

他觉得呼吸困难，但是这幅身体根本不可能存在这方面的顾虑，在转身离去的瞬间他就已经后悔，他原本或许是可以救起冰室幻德的，但是明明是他伸手将对方推入地狱。

“真是可惜啊，冰室幻德好像还很喜欢这个孩子的来着。”Stalk的声音传来，他抬头，看到倚在墙边的外星生命体。像是没有感知到内海的视线一般，Stalk缓缓走到了冰室幻德的身边俯瞰着对方：“更可惜的是孩子的父亲还不知道它的存在，还真是不负责任的父亲呢，你说对吧？内海？”

“你到底要说什么！”内海不自觉提高了声音，这个晚上他的思绪都在混乱之中，甚至无法分辨Stalk所说的究竟是什么意思。Stalk笑着，一直都笑着：“对了，冰室幻德的确不会告诉你，他的孩子的父亲就是你啊，内海。”

“开什么玩笑，”他咬紧了牙关，“这家伙不知道被多少人上过了，谁知道到底是谁的……你说这种无聊的东西到底想要做什么？”他看到冰室幻德苍白的脸，蜷缩的身体和悄无声息的求救，他发现自己抓住了冰室幻德冰冷的手。Stalk又笑了两声，然后说：“他的人体改造就是我进行的，我当然知道谁能让他怀孕，真是可惜啊，明明两边都那么努力了，这个孩子还是没有留下来。”

“是什么时候的事情……”内海说，他发现自己的声音不停颤抖。

“什么时候？我想想，大概就是在人体改造完，你压着他在实验槽边上做爱的时候，他就怀上了你的孩子了——啊呀，想到之前一直都在玩弄一个孕妇，还真是令人有那么点负罪感呢！”Stalk说，俯下身去用手指抚摸着内海的脸，“不过他知道这件事也是在被西都拍摄录像的时候了，为了保护这个孩子宁愿被那么多人玩弄，宁愿变成那种样子，结果最后还是什么都没抓住。”

内海张了张嘴。他想要说什么，可是什么都说不出来了。

“你到底为什么要告诉我这个？”他低声发问，Stalk饶有兴致地看着他的表情，说到底人类真是很有意思的东西，大约再冷淡疏离的人类事实上都是潜藏着火种的灰烬，接触到氧气的时候就会无法抑制得熊熊燃烧起来。真是可惜了。

“只是单纯的出于好心。”Stalk回答，他看着内海近似颓然的表情。

冰室幻德缓缓走过他的身边。

他裸露出来的皮肤上带着无数纵横的伤痕，在衣服下面说不定是更糟糕的样子，冰室幻德憔悴而颓唐，仅仅是一个晚上他就像是瘦了一圈一般，似乎就连风都能把他吹倒。他用着充满血丝的，空洞的眼睛看了内海一眼，然后继续向前行走着，脚步踉跄，让人错觉他随时可能摔倒，却一直都没有跌倒在地。

“你要去干什么？”内海问。

“出去走走。”冰室幻德说，嘶哑的嗓音里甚至连疲惫都没有残余，仿佛正在行动的只是一具躯壳而已。内海无法继续询问什么，话语在喉咙当中只能将自己刺痛，他让开路，让冰室幻德走进光芒之中。

“如果我不能帮你呢？”战兔说，“而且你怎么确定我会愿意帮你。”他看着面前的冰室幻德，为他的颓唐和虚弱而错愕。冰室幻德抬头看了他一眼，甚至还笑了笑，这样的笑容也是完全虚假的，挂在脸上随时可能跌落下来粉身碎骨：“我不知道你愿不愿意帮我，能不能帮我，不过反正……很多事情都没有那么困难。”

“……”战兔想要找到冰室幻德是打算用生命胁迫自己的证据，可是他什么都没有找到，“你到底怎么了？”

冰室幻德无法回答这个问题，他根本无法说出自己在西都所遭遇的对待，他不确定复述一遍之后自己会不会发疯。幸好战兔并没有继续就这个问题纠缠下去，而是扬起下巴示意他：“你先把衣服脱了吧。”

那只是很普通的话，战兔想要看控制器植入的部位，冰室幻德也脱下了大衣解开了扣子，接下来眼前所见的一切险些让战兔从椅子上摔下来。原来冰室幻德所说的地狱是真实的，一瞬间战兔只有这样的想法，他从未看过有一个人如此伤痕累累，和战斗留下的不同，这些伤痕都是刻意虐待留下的。他拿着遥控器端详了一阵然后说：“单纯屏蔽信号可以很容易做到，但是如果要完全摆脱控制就必须在一定时间之内让控制器不停工作，那会是一件非常痛苦的事情。”

“没关系，葛城，”冰室幻德说，“我不打算继续戴着这个项圈了。”

按下开关的时候触手冒了出来，无数触手在冰室幻德的身上游走，原本是调情的行为却因为纵横的伤口变成了单纯的惩罚。他一定已经出血了，因为战兔倒吸了一口凉气。在战兔无法看见的地方他的双腿被触手抚摸着，伤痕累累的后穴又被什么东西侵犯了进去。内脏被翻绞的疼痛仿佛刺穿他的尖刀，他压抑着惨叫，却没有松开按住开关的手。

不能赢的话，就只能去死了。

战兔看着那些触手，他的指尖都是冰冷的，但是现在根本就不是同情的时候，如果影响到了拆除的话会让冰室幻德的努力白费。冰室幻德也知道这一点，他紧紧咬着嘴唇，将细小的呻吟和悲鸣都咽进肚里，只有眼神依旧是空洞的。

战兔突然想到，自己过去曾经是葛城巧，如果葛城巧看到这样的状况会怎么想呢？

战兔觉得自己是应该仇恨冰室幻德的，冰室幻德所做的事情无疑全都是不可原谅的，可是曾经作为帮凶的他无法开口咒骂，见到了对方惨状的他甚至在心中只有同情。即使是赎罪，哪怕是赎罪，也不应该变成这样。

他一点点将仿佛触手的东西拆解下来，冰室幻德一直都在颤抖，面色苍白，等到战兔终于点头说了已经完成之后他才站了起来。冰室幻德踉跄了一下，扶着桌子，几乎将战兔的发明都给撞倒，他只能轻轻说了一声抱歉之后披上衣服缓缓离开，他的汗水沿着脸颊落下，也浸透了后背。

内海的手中握着驱动器，他知道冰室幻德会背叛，但是从未想到事情会发生得那么快，为了自己的父亲，冰室幻德甚至在身上带着严重创伤的情况下打败了Stalk，这和计算并不符合，但是冰室幻德永远是那个变量。他看到背叛的纱羽，看到桐生战兔，万丈龙我和猿渡一海，他看到手中的驱动器。

难波会长，或者是冰室幻德。

一边是曾经把他从孤儿院里带出来的人，让他能够长大，训练了他的，他宣誓将会永久忠诚的老人，而另一边是冰室幻德。那本来应该是丝毫不需要迟疑的选项，可是某一个瞬间，他真的犹豫了。

把驱动器交给石动惣一，不，交给Stalk的话冰室幻德一定会死，但是把驱动器还给桐生战兔他们，难波会长的野心将会被破坏殆尽。他无法选择，他甚至要怨恨这个机会了，为何他会出手拿下驱动器，如果他没有那么训练有素的话他就不需要进行选择——说来可笑，他在过去只想过自己如果能够有选择，现在却开始憎恨自由的意志。

冰室幻德看着他，那双眼睛里没有憎恨，却更让内海有一种想要吐血一般的难受。

他丢出了驱动器，像是每一次的集会一般大喊着“一切为了难波重工”的口号，仿佛只有这样才能令他的动作不再迟疑。他看到Stalk变成了与之前截然不同的样子，不，现在不应该叫他Stalk了，Evolto，这才是正确的名字。他看到冰室幻德被打倒在地，Rogue的装甲消失不见的时候竟然感觉到了少有的平静。

说不定死了对冰室幻德来说是更好的事情，他想。

他看到冰室幻德的眼睛，曾经被他称作愚昧的光芒早已完全消失了，剩下的只有空洞，一无所有的空虚。他的仇恨如果施加在这样的冰室幻德身上又有什么意义呢？倒不如说他的仇恨本身也变成了毫无意义的东西，他恨着冰室幻德，他已经毁了冰室幻德。

那是他本来的愿望，那是他人生中的第二次后悔。

去死吧，冰室幻德，这样的话我也可以承认，我一直都——

【爱着你】。

冰室幻德的心中一片平静，他面对着死亡，第一次发现自己可以如此坦然，但是，其实还是有那么一点点不甘心的。他什么都没能做到，什么都没能阻止，什么都没能保护。但是没办法，他只是首相糟糕而愚蠢的儿子，他原本就无法做到和父亲一样从容。

他在最后将目光投向了内海，他无法仇恨，心里出现的情绪只有歉疚，他甚至无法怨恨内海将驱动器交给Evolto，因为那是他的错误，他没能将内海从难波的控制中拉出来。

Evolto向他抬手——一切都结束了，冰室幻德这么想着，直到被拥入了一片温暖的怀抱，他看到父亲的脸，看到溢出的鲜血，那一刻冰室幻德甚至无法感觉到绝望，在他心中的只有恍惚和不可置信。

父亲，为什么？

“啊，啊啊……老爹……啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——”

他悲鸣着。

为什么？为什么？为什么？为什么死的还不是他这个罪恶滔天的家伙？为什么死的是无辜的孩子和善良的父亲？为什么他还活着？为什么要保护他？为什么他还活着？为什么他还没有死？

父亲的血一点点流淌在他的手上，这是第二次了，三天里他失去了所有血脉相连的亲人——明明应该去死的是他才对。他听到Evolto的声音，外星生物说了什么他都无法理解，他只是抱着自己的父亲，他哭泣着，却连眼泪都无法流出来。

一直都是这样，他让父亲生气，他让父亲失望，他让父亲违背原则，他与父亲争吵他让父亲陷入险境……最后他甚至还害死了自己的父亲。

这不值得。

这不值得。

这不值得。

“幻德，”父亲的声音响起，“你要赎罪，让这个国家再一次站立起来……你能做到的。”

赎罪，他的确需要赎罪，但是怎样的罪孽到现在都没有赎清，他已经什么都没有了，他还要怎样才能赎罪。冰室幻德的身体颤抖着，他看着父亲，希望父亲可以收回这句话，他已经没有可以用来赎罪的东西了。但是父亲露出了微笑，温暖的，仿佛错觉的微笑：“拜托你了，笨蛋儿子。”

父亲是要他活下去，那一瞬间，冰室幻德突然理解了。

父亲担心他会因为自己的死而自杀，所以将国家交付给他，让他以此赎罪，那是多么温柔又多么残酷的事情。不能让父亲失望，所以他必须活下去，无论如何都要继续活着，活着，活着，因为那是父亲的要求。

他哭泣着，嘶吼着，却无法再次得到回应。

在很久以前，在他还小的时候，父亲拉着他的手站在东京塔的顶上，父亲的温度将他温柔地包被着，他站在高处却毫不害怕，因为他相信有父亲在他的身边他就绝对不会坠落下去，无论怎样父亲都会紧紧拉住他。

那个时候，父亲提出了什么问题呢？

——你的梦想是什么？

——我愿意看见人们熙来攘往，自由的人民生活在自由的土地之上。


	18. 番外4

冰室幻德锁上门，把自己关在了厕所里。

御堂正邦毫不顾忌他身体状况的玩弄依旧留下了严重的后遗症，最大的问题就是这个身体因为过量的催乳药剂导致直到现在他都会不由自主地泌乳。

在训练的关头无法顾及，但是每次解除变身之后他的衬衫胸口都会被打湿。就算是难得的休息时间，他也总是被胸口传来的胀痛困扰着，如果不处理的话就会一直难受下去，甚至影响到之后要做的所有事情。

所以，每一次他都只能躲在无人的地方，把多余的奶水挤出来，这已经快要成为某种日常了。

他咬紧牙关半跪在马桶前面，解开了自己的衬衫，将胸口袒露出来，被奶水涨满的胸部挺立着，红肿的乳尖上已经沁出了少许的乳汁。他垂下眼看着自己的胸口，依旧因为无法使用而脸颊发烫，这真是太糟糕了，他这么想着，用手指按上了胀痛的胸口。

他对这件事已经可以算得上熟练了，冰室幻德揉搓着自己的胸部，手指微微陷进肉里一点，带着奶臭味的液体流淌出来将他的手打湿。在难受的同时还有一种莫名的快感顺着敏感的神经蔓延上去，他忍不住咬住衬衫的领子来压抑自己的呻吟声。他的乳尖上依旧留着乳钉，就算是被磨蹭到也不会感觉疼痛了，但是从视觉的角度上来说那依旧是淫靡的。

更多的乳汁随之流淌出来，几乎可以说是喷溅到了马桶里，一侧感觉到轻松却只能反衬出另一侧的更加胀痛。冰室幻德自虐一般捏住自己的乳尖拉扯着，然后顺手拿起纸巾去擦掉依旧留在身上的乳汁，他依旧是敏感的，因为这样的行为已经勃起了。

厕所的隔间里回荡着压抑的哽咽声，冰室幻德的脸依旧带潮红，他的手按摩着自己的胸廓，仿佛这样能够更加方便奶水的排出一样。没人教过他应该怎么做，他也不能去询问任何一个人，他只能依靠自己摸索。

“呼……呼嗯……”他不断喘息着，唾液沾湿了衬衫，蔓延开一片深色的水渍，甜蜜的奶味充斥着他的鼻腔，他的性器也硬得发痛，几乎要控制不住自己的双腿而跪倒。一些奶水因为动作落在了地上，乳白色的液体缓缓流淌着，将瓷砖的缝隙充满了。

下一刻，他背后的门被打开了，根本无法对此做出反应的冰室幻德只是呆呆维持着之前的姿态。他的样子非常狼狈，且不说通红的脸和被快感逼得带上了眼泪的眼睛，就是袒露着胸口挤压自己乳房的模样都已经足够色情，顺着他的指缝乳汁滴落在地上，他回过头去目瞪口呆看着面前的男人。

难波的研究员之一，他不记得自己有没有和这号人做过了，毕竟他自己都不知道自己目前到底被多少人侵犯过，面容算不上完全陌生不过也不能说是熟悉。冰室幻德咬咬牙站起身来，如果能逃跑的话最好，逃不掉也只能逃不掉了。

果然，他的手臂被男人抓住了，对着他露出了下流表情的男人说：“这么急着走干什么？”

——一开始大部分人和他做其实也只是好奇而已，好奇男人的身体究竟是怎么样，好奇侵犯东都的首相辅佐官究竟是什么感觉，在最开始的新鲜感过去之后依旧会对他的身体抱有兴趣的大部分都不是什么好人。

他停了下来，站在男人的面前等待着对方提出要求。

走进屋子的时候冰室幻德依旧有了转身就跑的冲动，但是他只能僵硬着身体，脚步迟缓地跟在对方的身后坐在了整个房间里最显眼的手术床上。他的衬衫还没有扣上扣子，奶水还在一点流下来，男人示意他把裤子脱下来，然后将手指插入了他已经开始自行分泌润滑的后穴。

因创伤尚未完全愈合，冰室幻德的肠道比起平时更热一些，男人的手指一点点抚摸着内壁的伤口，让他只能因为细微但是明显的痛楚倒吸一口冷气。“这样可不好啊，”用着虚伪的关怀的语气男人说道，“受伤但是一直不去治疗的话会出现发炎的，还是说你打算拿这个来逃避侍奉？”

“我没有这个想法。”冰室幻德轻声回答，如果反抗的话他会受到严重的惩罚，这样的惩罚已经不是第一次了，只要那个开关还在……而在御堂那里的惩罚还要严厉，他已经几乎不敢产生反抗的念头了。

“哦，是这样吗？”男人志得意满的表情扩大了，他弯曲着手指抠挖着冰室幻德的内壁，满意地看着对方因为快感和痛苦颤抖的模样，“那看来你还是需要消毒啊。”冰室幻德只能点头表示自己知道了，只要张口他发出的就是断断续续的呻吟，他的已经忍不住高潮了，精液黏在双腿之间，紧贴着身体缓缓流淌下来带来不适的感觉。

听从男人的命令他跪在手术床上将腰塌下去，屁股顺着这样的动作翘起，他将脸埋在双臂之间，咬住衣袖。冰室幻德能够听到水声，似乎是将液体抽入针管的声音，他不会对这样的声音大惊小怪，某些时候灌肠这种事情他甚至还需要自己准备。然而事情不会这么简单，冰室幻德知道。

冰冷的液体被灌进了他的后穴，仿佛体温都被带走的感觉让冰室幻德忍不住微微颤抖着，接着在伤口处如刀尖一般翻绞刺痛蔓延开来。他撕咬着衣袖，将质量不错的衣料扯开来，他的手指抓在手术床上，几乎要将床板挖穿。男人在他的臀瓣上狠狠抽了一巴掌，在柔软的皮肤红肿起来之后才说：“乖乖夹紧了，如果流出来的话就惩罚你。”

“呃啊……我……哈，哈啊……知道了……”破碎地应答着，冰室幻德只能努力收紧自己的穴口，灌肠液，亦或者是其他的东西在他的腹中不断切割着神经，他被痛得微微痉挛。混杂了药水，说不定的确有消毒的作用，但是他觉得男人给他用这个也只不过是为了更好地戏弄他而已。

第二管液体也被注入了他的身体，冰室幻德的脸色变得苍白起来，他有些失温，指尖都是冰冷的。痛苦渐渐变得麻痹，更多的变成了让心脏都忍不住发紧的寒冷，在他将灌肠液微微温暖之后第三管液体也被灌了进去，他的心跳都似乎跟着停滞了一个瞬间，仿佛无论如何用力呼吸空气都无法进入肺部一般。

他的喘息声变得断断续续，其中还带着痛苦的悲鸣，男人对此毫无仁慈之意，只是将肛塞塞进他的后穴之中然后命令他站起来。冰室幻德努力起身，脚步踉跄了一下才终于扶着手术床站稳了，他的神情有些恍惚，一看就是被狠狠欺负过的模样，不过即便如此，他的乳尖还是渗出一点奶水来。

那的确是不得了的景象。

在红肿挺立的乳头上乳钉反射着淫靡的光芒，他的胸部有着不甚自然的隆起，还有他自己留下的指印，冰室幻德根本不知道怎么对待自己，就连他自己的动作都带着一点不自然的粗暴。他夹紧着双腿，一面自暴自弃地袒露着自己一面又有一点不知所措，毫无赘肉的劲瘦的腰和被微微拉长的肚脐也完全展露出来，又因为灌肠液小腹不似平日那样平坦。

一点点在性的方面成熟起来的身体不能承受太多的刺激，又或者混杂着快感的痛苦比起单纯的痛苦或者愉悦都要能够逼迫人的感官。冰室幻德在失温当中晕眩，又因为内脏被压迫的感觉战栗，可是他依旧硬了起来，因为快感而呜咽着。

他的乳尖被男人含住了，就像是刻意要吮吸奶水一般，男人用舌尖搅拌着冰室幻德的乳尖，乳钉和牙齿碰撞发出响声。冰室幻德抓住男人的肩膀脸上露出痛苦的神色，也不知道他到底是要将人推开还是更加拉近。他能够感觉到乳汁被吮吸出来的感受，他的脚趾蜷缩起来，几乎又要因为站立不稳倒在地上了。

好奇怪，他在呻吟的恍惚当中想到，和被刻意虐待的时候并不一样，也和自己动手挤压的时候截然不同，一种怪异的，授乳的错觉将他包围了。冰室幻德有些惊恐地发现自己对这样的感觉并不排斥，或者说恰恰相反，即便知道那是对方在肆意玩弄自己的身体，他还是产生了一种怪异的温情。

“呼……呼嗯……”他喘息着，被搂住腰，他将双手环在了男人的肩上，甚至带着几分温柔的错觉，仿佛是在抚摸着加害者一般。男人嘲笑着，松开他的乳头然后询问：“怎么？难道说你开始流奶了之后还把自己当做是别人的妈妈了？稍微拿出点男人的尊严来怎么样啊？婊子。”

不是这样的。

冰室幻德无法说出完整的话，或许是因为灌肠液的原因，他正处在某种头晕目眩的感觉当中，细密的汗珠布满整个身体，曾经养尊处优的，现在像是破碎之后被粘连起来的瓷器一般的躯体上反射着光芒。他的四肢都已经麻痹了，仿佛不属于他自己一般，接着他被男人捏住了下巴亲吻着。

顺着男人的舌头流入他口中的是自己的奶水，并不是平时喝的牛奶的味道，淡而且腥，并不能给他任何的愉快感，但是他依旧贪婪地吮吸着男人的舌尖，让自己更加缠绕上去。说不定他的脑子已经坏了，冰室幻德这么想。

男人终于允许他取出肛塞，在他人面前露出排泄的样子无疑只能带来耻辱，可是那也已经不重要了。体温又被带走了一些，他只能感觉到寒冷，仿佛靠近男人的身体才能让他维持生存，他需要温暖来保持自己的意识。男人却像是对此毫不在意一般继续给他灌肠，用冰冷的液体充斥着他的甬道，带走更多的热量。

但是，又像是喂食幼小的动物一般，男人给冰室幻德喂了一点温热的淡盐水，在近乎昏厥的感受中冰室幻德慢慢恢复了意识，他发现自己正在舔舐男人的手心。身体比起内心来说更容易屈服，他意识到了这一点。

又被狠狠侵犯了，但是这样的事情还是理所当然的，被按在地上，摆出动物交合的样子狠狠进入到了身体的最深处。因为多次的灌肠而格外柔软驯顺的肉壁吮吸着男人的性器，冰室幻德的脸被按在地面上，他的脖子被咬啮着，一个个带着血印的齿痕被留下来，就像是惩罚一样将他撕咬到破碎不堪的地步。

冰室幻德的腰被抓住了，这是一个固定，也是一种征服者的姿态，他无法做出太多的动作，只能咬住自己的手臂。他的下半身已经狼狈不堪，高潮太多次的性器柔软地垂下，匍匐在毛发里。乳尖又被挂上了铃铛，随着男人的动作发出一阵阵清脆的响声——清脆而又淫乱。

“呜……唔嗯……咕……”错乱的呻吟弥漫开，手臂被唾液完全打湿的时候男人也在冰室幻德的身上到达了高潮。冰室幻德倒在地上仿佛一摊烂泥一样，只有双腿还在微微抽搐，昭示他还好好地活着，而不是已经被玩弄到破破烂烂了。

“多谢款待。”带着某种食肉动物的褒奖，男人说。


End file.
